The Legacy of Mia The book of days
by Kingy
Summary: It is set at the beginning of days leading up to the first wars of Mia. The story follows many characters and tribes ranging from the Moon tribe to the mighty sun tribe. Pailor has left his realm with his sister Bethol and journeyed to the mortal lands of
1. Default Chapter

The Legacy of Mia

The beginning of days

Book 1

Written by James King

In the sky there dwelt the guardians of the earth they resided in a city of white stone which floated atop the great cloud of the heavens. This city of white stone was named Linderon. The city was a heaven of sorts because the leaders decided the fates of the world below. There was a king and queen of the city who were Kailer and his wife Sernha they were the rulers of the city. Kailer was a strong man of his kingdom but he was also very wise, the occupants of the city were that of human form but were immortal and often desired to walk among the mortal who resided on the lands below them. Kailer was very tall among the men of Linderon he had long brown hair and piercing eyes which were that of green, like every other man of the realm he wore a robe of white with silver symbols placed about it. The symbols were that of the ocean which was in the centre of the robe, about it were a symbol of fire, wind, a tree, a mountain, the sun, and the moon, Kailer also wore a crown of silver which was round but the front came up like a tower and it had a gold jewels embedded to the front of it. Sernha was beautiful among the Linderon peoples she had ocean blue eyes and black hair she also wore a similar robe she also had a silver crown with jewels of different colours mounted onto it. The colours of the jewels were yellow, red, green, blue, black and white, the jewels seemed to shine and shapes moved inside them but no one knew what shapes moved. The king and queen of Linderon had three children, the eldest was Eerma who was a young women she had black hair and green eyes like her father she was very fair as was her twin sister who was called Bethol. Bethol had blonde hair and blue eyes she was more like her mother and was also fair to look upon. The youngest was Pailor he was just coming into the man hood of his people, he was a tall young man who had brown hair and piercing black eyes. Kailer had only ruled for a few hundred years he was the only ruler for the kingdom was fairly new only created to watch over the peoples of the earth below which was named Mia. The peoples of Mia were also new and six different tribes of peoples were created to walk the earth. Each symbol on the robes of the Linderon people was for each tribe of Mia.

The ocean tribe dwelt on a small island not far from the main land of Mia west of the moon tribe, they were the sea people and were masters of ship and ocean, the people were given the gift of breathing under water longer than any other. They were fair to look upon for they were dark haired and pale they were also very tall.

The fire tribe dwelt near the summit of the great volcano of fire mount Viscoth which was at the heart of Mia, they were given the gift of craft for they could create powerful weapons and forge them in the fires of the volcano, but they were forbidden to do so until the time was right. They were a dark skinned tribe and many had dark hair but they were strong and powerful peoples.

The wind tribe dwelt north of Mia in the cold plains of the snowy lands, the north lands were high up so the gave the tribe no rest for it poured from the north sea. They were a fair people with blonde hair, they were also a sturdy people and could survive the coldest winds. They had the art of using the wind to there advantage for if at war no army could stand against them for the wind was relentless. The wind also brought snow and ice which covered the land, the wind peoples used this and began to create great ice fortresses and city's of ice which were beautiful.

The tree people were scattered all over the land for there home was the woodland areas, they had kingdoms to the south, west and east of Mia for no woods grew near the mountain of Viscoth and the tree people could not stand the cold of the north. They were the masters of the trees and created great hidden city's deep in the woods of the lands. The tree people had brown and blonde hair and brown eyes, they were not a tall race but could use the trees to there advantage and became shadows roaming among the woods almost like myths to the other tribes.

The mountain tribe were like the tree tribe as they dwelt all over the earth, there main kingdom was to the south for the great mountains of Mia were but many dwelt far north near the kingdom of wind. The people of the mountains were smaller and a lot brawder and stronger than any other race for they lingered in the mountain and built great tunnels which led all over Mia. There hair was red and they had coal black eyes they were masters of smithy work, they often traded with the moon tribe and the fire tribe.

The sun tribe dwelt to the east of Mia in the desert lands, they were masters of taming the wild animals of the desert and could survive tremendous heat from the sun. They were border to the mountain of Viscoth and the fire peoples, they were also dark skinned for the sun gave them this and they had black hair and black eyes. The sun tribe were not the tallest but were very rugged and an organised race, they desired a better land and often wished they had the cover of the woods or the wind of the north.

The moon tribe were the price jewel of the races for they dwelt to the west and built great castles of men. There kingdom was a mixture of smaller mountains and various woodland areas. There main castle was built looking out toward the ocean for they desired greatly to travel the great seas but they were denied this because they weren't boat masters and the Linderon peoples stopped there access to the sea. They were great thinkers and were the main trade for all in the land of Mia. They were a dark haired people and very tall and strong they were the perfect race living in Mia, they also had black eyes of coal.

Pailor stood looking out of his room window he looked down and could see the clouds below floating peacefully by.

"Day after day I stand looking out to something I cant have" he sighed and walked back and sat on his white silky bed which had the symbols of Mia on it "How I tire of this realm, I have no feeling here" Pailor desired in his heart to walk with the mortals of Mia to feel what they feel.

Pailor's room was white almost like a dream but it was empty and cold he sat alone on his bed. Kailer entered his son's room and smiled to his son for he loved him dearly for he was the heir to his throne.

"Pailor my beloved son how goes your day" Kailer walked to the window and breathed then smiled and turned to his son.

"Same as it ever is my father" Pailor looked to the ground his face full of despair.

Kailer walked to his son and sat beside him "Why do you talk like one who is troubled, come tell me your worry" Kailer still with a smile on his face looked his son in the eyes.

Pailor looked up at his father "You will think I am silly thinking this but I much desire to walk among the peoples of Mia" Pailor's eyes shone as he spoke.

Kailer stopped smiling then looked to the window "My son why would you want walk with the mortals when you have ever lasting life here, besides one day you will rule the kingdom and the peoples of Mia will need you before the end" Pailor sighed as his father looked back at him.

"Father that's just it I am tired of this life I need adventure" Pailor was interrupted by the entrance of his uncle Mailock who was the guardian of the moon tribe.

"My lord and brother the council awaits your arrival" Mailock smiled to Pailor, he was a stern looking man he had black hair and green eyes like his brother Kailer.

Kailer nodded to Mailock as he touched his sons shoulder then stood leaving the room with Mailock. Pailor followed his uncle and father hiding among the white pillars which ran along the corridor. At last he came to a great hall filled with many people of Linderon they were all seated around a great circle were two people stood in the centre of the room. Kailer sat on his throne which was positioned higher than the other seats. Pailor stood in the corridor peering around a pillar as silence befell the hall of white marble.

"Caira and Pertopolis the protectors of both the sun tribe and fire tribe you have both been brought before the council for your act of treason toward myself and the city of Linderon" Caira was a beautiful blonde women and her partner Pertopolis was a tall man with black hair he was stood holding Caira's hand.

Beside Kailer sat Mailock and a row of the guardians of the realms of the peoples of Mia.

Next to Mailock stood a man with curly red hair he was the guardian of the mountain people for he wore atop his head a crown with the symbol of the mountain as did Mailock but he had the symbol of the moon atop.

"Both the accused have entered what should not be entered by our kind only if the need is dire should be enter the land of Mia" there was a gasp among the members of the room as did Pailor "So we have decided to exile both Caira and Pertopolis to the land of the Mia were you will be stripped of your power never again to enter this city" Pailor gasped and ran into the room.

"Father why such a punishment" Pailor stood beside Caira and Pertopolis who smiled to him.

Kailer stood and looked to his son with anger "This hall is not for you now begon!" Pailor and the other people cowered for the wrath of Kailor was great.

Pailor looked back at his father "What is so wrong with venturing the lands of Mia why must we be confined to this prison!" Pailor looked to the accused then to his father.

Kailor sighed then his face became more like a father "My son it is the price we must all pay we have immortal life but are not allowed to venture into the lands below we must only watch and aid them if needs be" he paused then looked to the accused "They were plotting a war among the tribes for they wanted me to travel to the lands below to help stop this war so that they may slay me in some manner once I am weaker in the lands of Mia" Pailor frowned and looked to Caira who smiled to him, Pailor felt sorrow for them but he also felt anger for they tried to kill his father.

Pailor left the hall and walked out into the courtyard of the palace, he peered over the stony wall and looked down at the land below. For a moment Pailor could see through a breaking in the clouds horses galloping at speed across the land there were many Pailor thought this to be breathtaking and gazed for a moment. The clouds covered the land once more and he could see no more. The courtyard was that of marble white and about the centre of the courtyard were the symbols of the land they were in a circle formation and rotated very slowly almost like a sort of clock. The symbols were big and had many features to them, they were thin and were made of a sort of metal which was very shiny. The symbols were all silver and as they rotated the sun light beamed across the one which stopped facing out toward the city below. The symbol which was stopped facing the city was the Sun symbol, Pailor never understood what this mysterious creation done but he never asked. Pailor stood gazing about the courtyard which was a round shape with steps leading down to the city below, above the steps on either side was a wall of white stone people walking about the walls. Flags of the symbols were blowing in the wind above the walls, the door to the palace was big with the symbols on it and it was made of an unusual metal which looked almost see through. Pailor felt a shadow come over him as he turned to his right to see his uncle Mailock who smiled and stood beside Pailor looking at the strange creation in the centre of the courtyard.

"They were hasty but honest words Pailor, but the crime that has been commited cannot go unhindered, your father knows this but he loves everyone in this city and hates to do this but it must be done" Mailock to his nephew but was not smiling now.

Pailor paused looking down at the stone beneath him "I know uncle but for ages past I have sat not saying a word not having my own view" he looked up at his uncle then smiled "How I wish to feel" with that Mailock sighed and looked Pailor in the eyes.

"Yes I know how you feel but you cannot question your father, he is a good leader and he expects you to appreciate the life you have here, because when your time comes to be King your heart must still be pure and not be tainted by temptation" Mailock paused then pointed to the device in the centre of the courtyard "I gather no one has told you of this device I point to" Pailor shook his head "Well you notice the sun symbol is shining because it is in line with the light from the sun. You see each symbol represents the tribes below each tribe depend on us, as you know I am the protector of the Moon tribe and they pray to me and I reward them with many things. You see Pailor the sun tribe are about to receive a gift from the sun god of whom they serve, if say they require more intelligence or wisdom now is the time they must be faithful. The beam from the sun lasts fifty years in the reckoning of man" Mailock was interrupted by Pailor who looked at him with hate.

"How are we gods we are nothing we sit in our perfect city with no feeling or life!" Pailor was interrupted by the doors of the palace which opened as Kailor walked into the courtyard followed by Caira and Pertopolis who were chained at the wrists behind them were four other council members.

Kailor glanced to his son with shame in his eyes as Mailock followed them down the steps which led down into the city below. Caira and Pertopolis were never seen again in the city of Linderon for they now entered the world of Mia. Pailor grew sad as he saw them walk down into the city he was eager to follow but knew it was in vain he couldn't stop them from being punished. Pailor walked down the steps of the courtyard and saw his sister Eerma running up the steps smiling as her beautiful blonde hair swayed as she ran. Behind Eerma were the golden gates into the palace courtyard.

"Hail brother, how is your day" she smiled like a little girl.

Pailor smiled he was the younger brother but very mature for his age "I am unsettled beloved sister but that is another story I will not speak of" Pailor smiled as he looked to his sister.

"I understand brother but I have had the most enjoyable day I have been with Vailor" Pailor interrupted his sister and smiled.

"Eerma I am happy for you" Pailor touched her face with his hand.

"I am too but I must go mother has called for me" she smiled then ran up the steps into the courtyard.

For a time Pailor walked the streets of the city the streets were covered with a sort of gold dust and the air smelled beautiful but Pailor thought all this to be false and to perfect. As he walked he saw Vailor who was a very tall man with black hair and green eyes he was gracious as he walked toward Pailor.

"Pailor my good friend" Vailor smiled and greeted Pailor.

"Vailor I see you are happy as is my sister" Pailor placed his hand upon Vailors shoulder as they smiled but his smile turned to mischief as he placed his hand beside him "Do you like it here?" it was a strange question as Vailor frowned.

"Pailor what do you mean?" Pailor became more menacing as he stood looking into Vailors soul.

"I mean do you like your life here in Linderon" Pailor stood tall and kingly as he spoke but a man who was tainted by the lands below.

"My friend, this is my home I am in love with this city as you should be and it holds the most beautiful thing Eerma" he smiled for a moment as he mentioned Eermas name.

Pailor smiled and knew Vailor loved his sister "I understand but I am not in love with the city I am in love with the lands below with Mia" Vailor stood back and looked around.

"Not aloud my friend it is forbidden to well care for Mia we are merely the protectors and watchers not to be involved with the land" Vailor was a wise man and respected Pailor but he was unsure now.

"I not to care who listens oh how I wish to ride with the horses feel the air of the land on my face, Vailor I need to ask a favour of you will you help me" Pailor was almost begging to Vailor.

"What are you saying" Vailor was uneasy but respected his close friend.

"I ask of you help me get to Mia and escape this place" Pailor grabbed the robes with Vailor wore and pulled at them begging to his friend.

"My lord please, I will aid you but only because I love your sister but I will be caught and trialled like the others you know this" Vailor sighed as Pailor knew the risk.

No more was said as Vailor walked down through the sandy streets of the city as Pailor turned and looked to the palace which shone as he looked about him to the people who walked by. Pailor walked back to the palace as he entered the hall of the king were his father Kailor was sat around a white table of marble white stone as Eerma, Bethol and his mother Sernha were sat discussing things. Kailor looked over and noticed his son enter as he stood.

"Come my son I will not be angry with you no more I understood you need to be heard especially if your to rule when my time is over" Kailor knew that once the dial in the courtyard had completed a full circle that it was time for him and Sernha to depart and for the new King to take the throne.

"Forgive me father I was unwise to speak like I did" Kailor smiled to his son and nothing more was said about that.

Pailor sat beside Bethol as she sat smiling to her brother who she loved dearly.

"Eerma tells me that she is fond of Vailor he who dwells in the city" Bethol looked about the table as she spoke.

"Indeed it is so my daughter" Kailor smiled as his laugh was heard throughout the hall for it was a soothing laugh but powerful at the same time.

Pailor stood and looked to his father "If I may leave father I wish to speak with Vailor" Kailor nodded as Pailor left.

Bethol followed her brother as he headed down toward the streets of the city she quickly ran and caught up with Pailor who turned to her.

"Why do you follow me sister?" Pailor stopped now looking at his sister.

"I wish to go with you for I tire of the palace" Pailor smiled to his sister.

"So be it" they walked a while and came to great golden gates near the edge of the city were Vailor stood.

"Why have you brought your sister?" Vailor stood in front of them as he looked worried.

"Bethol go home now I wish to speak alone with Vailor" Bethol frowned.

"Why of all places must you meet outside the gates to the great ships?" Bethol knew what was happening.

Pailor smiled and nodded to Vailor "I am leaving I am going to the lands of Mia" Bethol gasped them smiled.

"I knew it let me go with you" Pailor shook his head as the gates opened as Vailor walked through them.

"No Bethol it is a dangerous road father will come down on you with wrath and also we will be weaker down in the lands of Mia but still have some power" Bethol looked sad as Pailor looked up "Fine but only because I love you" she smiled as they both walked through the golden gates.

They walked along a cloudy path which led down like a spiral to a square platform of white clouds were Vailor stood next to a silver ship. Pailor noticed there were many other ships as he walked over and boarded the ship.

"Listen to me Pailor you will be much weaker and will be able to die more easily, but I wish you good fortune on your journey my friend" Vailor left and headed back up to the gate as the ship sailed through clouds of white.

Pailor stood beside his sister Bethol who was quiet as she pointed to a black cloud which headed past the ship toward the city.

"It is a sign of bad news as father always says" Bethol looked to Pailor who frowned.

The ship finally passed through the clouds and floated for some time for both Pailor and Bethol saw nothing their thoughts were blank. They suddenly could see a small light which began to get bigger as they approached. They suddenly felt a slow breeze and could taste salty air which blew gently across their faces. Both Pailor and Bethol felt a tremendous surge of pain through their body as they yelled in pain which only lasted for a split second. They both sighed and the pain was gone but they felt much weaker. Bethol placed her hand over the side of the ship as she could feel warm water flowing across her hand and she smiled. She looked to her brother was laughed then pointed forward as they appeared to be floating toward land.

"Look up brother" Bethol became like a child she began laughing as she pointed up.

Pailor looked up to see beautiful clear blue sky he then looked about and could see an entire ocean as far as the eye could see. They then could see a golden coastline, just behind the sandy beach were tall trees which were green. Pailor to his right and could see a castle which loomed over the edge of the cliff face he smiled and could see the moon flag blowing in the wind.

Pailor smiled to his sister "It's the moon tribe our uncle protects there realms" Bethol looked to him and nodded.

Bethol looked up to her brother "Tell me brother if we ever return how do we?" Pailor glanced to Bethol.

"We shall sail back across the ocean" he smiled as he gave his sister comfort.

The boat slowly hit the shoreline as Pailor and Bethol disembarked and they could feel the warm sand on their feet and smell the fresh air of Mia. As they turned the ship suddenly began to erode at tremendous speed it finally became dust which blew across the ocean back to Linderon. Pailor never spoke a word but could see his sister begin to worry.

"Do not worry sister" he smiled then held her hand as they walked down the breach head.

They noticed that the castle was not far from them but there didn't seem to be an obvious entrance from the beach so they decided to walk up a slope which led through the wooded area and opened up into a great field were many farms and men and women were working there crops. Beyond the fields there were was a great mountain ridge which loomed in the distance. Pailor and Bethol walked among the farmers as they noticed a path leading up to the castle which was to there right. The farmers were dressed in long silver shirts with black pants and they were barefoot. The castle was given as a gift by Mailock for he was there guardian they were also given various other smaller outposts which were placed all over their realm to watch the lands and trade routes with the other factions. The castle itself was magnificent it had four great towers, two were placed at the front and two at the rear looking out to the sea. The gate was open and it was of silver and sparkled in the sun light. The path led up through the gate and into the courtyard of the castle which was full of market places and traders, there were also children playing about the gate entrance and courtyard. The castle seemed to be built into the rock which peered over the edge of a cliff which looked out into the sea. Flags were hung all about the castle with the moon symbol embedded on them they were of silver.

Pailor and Bethol noticed that the farmers began to turn and glare at the strange guests they had received. Pailor noticed that they were wearing rags now their robes were no longer beautiful. The moon tribe all had dark hair and black eyes and it was uncommon to see a fair haired women in these parts for the traders from the other realms were usually men. Pailor noticed this and gave farmers a look which startled them for he still had power and presence in the lands of Mia but he felt strange for he had never shown anger for it was forbidden in the kingdom of Linderon. Even the peoples of Mia were not common to anger for the lands were not tainted by evil or war for they never built weapons or tried to conquer lands abroad, even the fire tribe never built weapons for they were the masters of building and great craft men. The children noticed the strange guests and began to play about them tugging at their rags. As they walked toward the gate a great man walked up to them he wore a silver shirt with a black skirt with black boots, the man wore a crest of the moon upon his brow and had dark black hair which was fairly long and a black beard.

"Hail and well met strangers" he smiled as he looked in amazement to Bethol.

"Hail man of Mia, I am Pailor and this Bethol my beloved sister we have travelled far from the lands of Linderon" with this the man gasped then smiled and bowed to the two guests.

"I am Kronor and I am lord of this realm but we make decisions fairly for we are a peaceful land. So what is this Linderon you speak of?" the man smiled but kept his eyes fixed on Bethol for the most part for his heart felt warmth when he saw her. Kronor spoke very softly but very powerful his voice was that of authority but also very fair as were most of the voices of this realm.

"Kronor of the Moon tribe the place we have travelled from is the kingdom of the gods my father is ruler and king there my uncle is lord Mailock who protects your lands" Kronor gasped then smiled and laughed.

"Yes Mailock our beloved god has spoken of this day he speaks to us sometimes he also spoke of the coming of evil to the lands but what is evil?" Kronor looked confused for they had never experienced violence or evil in the lands.

Pailor thought for a moment and he himself was not sure "We have never spoken of this word in the lands of Linderon but evil is the darkness of the world and that is all I know for we do not speak of such things" Pailor paused then looked to his sister.

"These are strange times indeed my lord Mailock also helped built this great castle to protect us from the coming of this evil he spoke of a long time ago" Pailor looked worried now but took no heed.

"I am sure no such evils will come" suddenly Pailor could hear a strange noise as he turned to see many horses with riders upon them riding across the fields to the castle and he smiled "All my life I have desired to see these beautiful creatures" Kronor smiled.

"They are my messengers they ride the horses of which you speak" the riders now stopped and dismounted as a group walked over to Kronor.

"Kronor we come with news from the south, it seems the mountain people have closed there gates and realms we could not make contact with them for our usual trades" Kronor frowned as the man spoke to him.

"Very well meet me in the hall" with that the men nodded they were clad in similar attire to Kronor but had mud on there clothes "I am sorry but I must have council with my men feel free to walk my lands I will send a guide for you and assemble sleeping quarters if you desire sleep, farewell" Kronor bowed and walked up into the castle.

"I really can't believe were here brother it's like a dream" Pailor nodded as his sister spoke to him softly.

The children were still looking at Pailor and Bethol for they were silent staring in awe at the guest. The children had long black hair and wore robes of silver with black sandals on there feet. Bethol looked to them and smiled as they all laughed then ran away up into the castle. For a while they walked among the farmers talking of the lands and the people also of the creatures and much more. Pailor noticed the sky was getting darker and he looked in awe as it was turning night. A young man who looked similar to Kronor came running toward the guest he also wore a skirt of black and silver shirt.

"Hail Pailor and Bethol my father has sent me to find you and guide you but I think we should start tomorrow for it is late, shall I show you to your sleeping quarters?" the young boy smiled "Forgive me my name is Aulor" he looked to the guests with awe for they were kingly and god like.

"Well met Aulor we shall go with you to the sleeping quarters for we are weary" they smiled as they followed Aulor into the castle.

The courtyard smelled of different foods and various spices Pailor smiled, they walked up through the courtyard and up a spiral stony staircase which led onto the wall of the castle. They walked down the wall and came to a wooden door which they entered and stood in a room with two beds and candles on the wall. The beds were wooden and common for the peoples of the land, the room had a wooden stool and table in the corner with food atop it, their were various meats and bread also a jug of water was beside the meat and bread.

"I will see you first thing tomorrow morning my friends, until tomorrow. Oh yes there is food atop the table for you, farewell" he smiled then closed the door.

Pailor looked to Bethol who was asleep on the bed as he smiled to her then placed himself on the bed, he noticed a painting on the wall which was a painting of what appeared to be a mountain range with many men beneath it behind them were many mines. Pailor became tired and fell into a deep sleep. That night Pailor dreamt of his father and the darkness which clouded his mind he could see his father sitting alone in the throne of Linderon and the land being covered with darkness. Pailor awoke and gasped as he looked over to his sister who was looking out the window smiling.

"Oh sister I had the most disturbing dream I dreamt of father and a great darkness" Bethol frowned and sat beside her brother on the bed.

"Do not worry brother it was only a dream but I dreamt of my children wondering these beautiful lands and of Kronor" Pailor glanced to her with worry in his eyes.

"So I see you have taken to this Kronor, but sister he has a child therefore he will also have a wife" Pailor placed his hand upon his sister's shoulder.

"I understand but I have never felt like this before its very strange, come brother look at the flying creatures" Pailor stood next to Bethol looking at the window.

To his amazement he could see the blue ocean swaying and as he looked up he could see many flying creatures hovering about the cliff and he smiled.

"They my friends are birds" Kronor smiled as he stood in the doorway.

Pailor turned to Kronor "We didn't hear you come in" he smiled.

"I am sorry about yesterday this is a strange time for our people are trade with the mountain people has halted of late" Kronor smiled to Bethol who was now glancing back at him and Pailor noticed this.

"Strange indeed Kronor of the Moon tribe we thank you for your gracious hospitality" Kronor smiled and interrupted Pailor.

"Do not thank us you are gods among men now we will eat I am sorry we could not gather a decent meal for you yesterday but we have breakfast in the hall it is waiting for you, come my friends" Kronor led the way as Pailor and Bethol smiled and followed.

They walked back the way they came and entered the courtyard again, they followed Kronor through huge double doors made of gold and silver which led into a great hall. The doors creaked as they entered the hall which had six pillars of stone at each side of the room. At the end of the hall was a table which was round with many guests eating and walking about it. Their were many paintings on the walls about the hall and various people walking and looking at the paintings.

Kronor glanced to Pailor as he walked "We our all equal here and there are no servants no masters" he smiled at Pailor who seemed confused.

"Then begging your pardon why do your riders follow your command?" Kronor stopped.

"They treat me as a sort of captain among men to guide them not to control them" he carried on walking and sat at the table as Bethol sat beside him and Pailor sat beside his sister.

In the centre of the table there were various plates filled with various meats, vegetables, fruit and a variety of bread. Kronor handed his guests a plate each were a mixture of the food was placed. Pailor hesitated to eat but found the food to be beautiful he had not tasted nothing like this before.

"Good I see, more?" Kronor laughed as Pailor nodded and he handed him more food.

Bethol didn't each much but liked the fruits as her eyes were fixed on Kronor. The food was finished as Pailor sat back in his chair feeling overwhelmed with food.

"Kronor that was indeed a feast worthy of Linderon" they all laughed.

"Indeed it seems so son of Kailor mighty King of Linderon, tell me Pailor why are you here?" Pailor frowned guessing they would ask this question in the end.

Pailor paused looking to his sister "You see we are merely here to check the progress of your tribe and we will check the other tribes progress" Pailor glared at Kronor who kept his gaze on Pailor.

"Then how would you say our progress has gone?" Kronor smiled at Pailor.

"Wonderful, now can you show me more of this mighty realm?" Kronor nodded he then stood as did Bethol and Pailor.

Kronor led them around the hall as they glanced at many paintings, many of the paintings showed the different tribes of the land. Pailor came to the conclusion that Kronor's wife had died because she was no where to be seen but a painting which was on the wall of the hall was a picture of a women. That women appeared to Kronors wife but nothing was said about it. Pailor noticed a man in the corner painting he walked over and noticed that the man was painting Pailor and Bethol as they walked among the farmers the day before. They left the hall and were not shown more of the castle but they left the castle and walked among the fields and woods of the area. They walked down to the stream which led to a small dock south of the castle were Aulor was sitting by the stream fishing with other boys. Pailor smiled and waved to Aulor who lifted up a mighty fish which he had caught. Pailor looked to the great mountain which loomed directly above the stream which turned into a river then entered the great ocean.

"Kronor that mountain there what is it called?" Kronor halted then looked to the mountain.

"That my friend is the spine leading from the great mount Viscoth were the fire tribe dwell" he smiled then continued "They are a good source of trade for they make fine crafts, they are a hardy people that rarely leave there land. As for the woods the tree people dwell all over the land they are a very secret race who are rarely seen, no one really knows about them" he frowned then looked up.

"Interesting" Pailor smiled and felt peaceful in the lands of Mia.

Many years passed by as Pailor and Bethol changed they began to age as normal humans do. Pailor grew a beard which was brown and his hair grew longer he also received wounds from helping with labour. Aulor aged into a man he became close friends with Pailor and they often travelled far and wide becoming riders for there realm. Pailor became a great horse master and created saddles for the horses he also created stronger bows so they could hunt better for food. Many paintings were painted of the strangers as there legacy began fill the land. Bethol married Kronor and she became pregnant but that summer something strange and terrible was to befall the land.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The coming of darkness

Twelve years had passed since the arrival of Pailor and Bethol two great statues were made for them and placed a top the great walls looking out to the sea. The people adored there mother as they called Bethol who loved them dearly. Pailor on the other hand became much more like a man a great hunter among them he was respected for his skill in archery and swordsmanship as the men from the mountain of Viscoth came to teach him but after ten years they stopped coming. Trade also stopped with many of the other tribes as the land fell silent for years. Kronor decided he should send riders to scout out the lands and find out what is happening. Pailor and Aulor with four other riders decided to ride to mount Viscoth and the lands beyond to find out why they have stopped trade. For days they rode through the sunny fields until they came to the foot of the spine of the mountain which face toward the realm of the moon tribe. They had to ride through dense wood area to reach mount Viscoth, they rode on through the dense wood until they finally reached an open plain were trees had been cut the area was bleak and bare filled with ash.

"What has happened to the wood area" Aulor looked to Pailor who could see a dark cloud looming from the lands to the east over toward mount Viscoth.

Pailor never spoke but looked down the hilly plains which were barren and he could see the lands of the sun people which were a desert land. To his left was the great mount Viscoth which was spurting out fire as he could see lumber camps just ahead of him which seemed to be abandoned. The six riders rode slowly toward the lumber camps which were empty no trace of life could be found as they rode on toward the mount Viscoth.

"Pailor it is dangerous to ride near the fiery mountain for the fire which erupts from it can kill easily" he paused then pointed south "They have small villages not far from the border to the sun tribe we should ride east" Pailor looked about and could see small caves leading into the mountain they seemed to be mines.

"We should check those caves" Pailor looked to Aulor.

"Those caves lead into the mines were they make there great creations" Aulor frowned to Pailor.

"Then we shall see what they have been creating, come" Pailor was mighty when he wanted to be and the lands were changing Aulor could sense this that the evil of which Pailor spoke of was coming.

The men dismounted there horses and entered the gloomy caves, they walked tight. Aulor noticed that there were many weapons ranging from swords to great axes used to cut down trees but these were more enhanced for killing Aulor thought. The cave smelt of ash and the men found it hard to breathe and they could hear strange noises coming from inside the cave.

"Pailor why would they create many swords we only use them for hunting and sport and look armour" Aulor glanced down at great armour which was black.

"Ill news indeed this is my friend we should ride back not south for I think a great storm is coming, a storm of war" the men had never heard that word before but Pailor was taught this by his uncle Mailock long ago.

"What is this war you speak of?" Aulor looked confused.

"Forgive me I was hasty, war is simply evil it is the coming of great foes who will battle it out, it is complicated my friends but we must make haste" with that they left the great caves and mounted there horses.

Pailor looked east and could see the stormy black clouds hovering over the lands of the sun tribe. They rode now past the lumber camps until they came to the foot of the forest were they noticed many men of the sun tribe walking toward them from the south. They wore black armour and had mighty shields with the sun symbol embedded on both shield and armour. They had mighty swords which were black and helms which were round but had pointy spikes about it. They also wore black battle armoured trousers with steel boots with spikes as points.

"Friends from the west hail!" one of them spoke he had a foul voice filled with anger and evil and was menacing.

"I am Aulor son of Kronor from the moon tribe, I gather you are the sun tribe, what evil has bestowed these lands?" the riders glared at the strange men who laughed in a deep shrieking voice.

With that the men marched at a quick pace toward the riders who began to panic as did their horses. At the rear of the column of men from the east were archers who fired at the men killing two of the riders and injuring Aulor's horse as he fell to the ground.

"Aulor!" Pailor charged the first column of men as he drew his sword as steel clashed.

The riders were in shock they had never seen this before as they also charged with their swords but to no avail as they were chopped from there horses falling into darkness as the east men skewered there bodies on there mighty swords. Pailor killed two of the east men as he rode back and grabbed Aulor and pulled him on his horse. Pailor was mighty and strong now as he rode back through the wooded area back to the moon realm. Aulor was bleeding from his head and opened his eyes as he looked up at Pailor who also had blood across his shirt and face.

"So this is war my friend?" Pailor looked down and nodded as he panted riding as fast as the horse could take him.

After days of constant riding they managed to reach the lands from whence they came Pailor noticed something different he noticed that toward the docks that ships were being constructed, there seemed to be four which were far from finished. Pailor managed to ride into the courtyard and help dismount Aulor who seemed better as they walked into the great hall were many gasped.

"Kronor the time of war is at hand!" Pailor spoke firmly to Kronor who seemed to be less wise and obsessed with sailing to the forbidden island west of his land for since he married Bethol he had become obsessed with sailing abroad.

"Yes this I know of this Pailor traitor to your own father" Pailor frowned as Kronor became more evil "Yes you seem confused let me elaborate for the past few years Mailock has often visisted me telling me of your tales and telling me to sale away from these lands were war is coming, he also described what war is"

Bethol sat beside Kronor weeping she loved him dearly and did her brother but she had Kronor's child and was confused.

"Kronor please listen I am no traitor we have been attacked by the sun tribe they have mighty weapons and armour. It seems the fire tribe also are in dealing with them for they had many weapons in there caves" Kronor interrupted Pailor as he laughed.

"You are a false god only Mailock can save us and he has he built this castle for a reason and it will buy us time to finish the ships which we will sail on to our new lands to the west" Mailock looked to his son "Aulor my beloved son will you join me?" Aulor looking disgraced turned his back on his father and left the hall.

"You are crazed Kronor you will surely die in the open sea it is forbidden" with that Pailor left the hall looking to his sister.

Pailor stood in the courtyard were Aulor was standing looking at him he was weeping.

"I feel a strange sensation it is like I want to kill my father, these are evil times my friend those men from the east are far better equipped and it seems trained than we are" Pailor looked to his good friend.

"It seems so, your father has lost his will Mailock has told him false pretences but why" Pailor sat on the steps to the hall in silence pondering what to do.

"We need weapons my friend but we haven't the talent to create them" Aulor spoke in desperation now.

"My father would know what to do but I don't understand why he has let this happen" Pailor sighed then stood and mounted his horse "I need a group of your best men to ride with me to try and take some of the weapons from the great caves so we may stand a better chance" Pailor looked to Aulor.

"It is hopeless my friend surely the sun tribe will be heading with there full strength to this very land" Aulor looked up at a now transformed man he once knew he was like a god again powerful yet fair.

"No but I may be able to challenge them and hold them long enough for the people to get to safer lands with you my friend. Your fathers plan is madness you must take whoever will follow north to the snowy lands but do not enter the snowy lands for it is hopeless" Pailor smiled to his friend who felt comforted.

"My place is by your side and here in my homeland" Aulor became proud now like a king among men.

"My friend you will save what people you have left if you leave now the sun tribe may not enter the north land for they are familiar to the heat not coldness. But maybe they will but you have to hide for a while until the day comes when your people will return and reclaim these lands" Pailor rode to the gate and began talking to the hunters who had returned from hunting.

After a long debate Pailor had recruited a host of thirty riders equipped with what bows and swords they could spare. Pailor visited his sister in the great hall, she was alone and felt cold as Pailor sat beside her.

"My sister what has happened you have a child and a chance to save the child why do you follow him to certain doom?" Pailor weeped as his sister smiled.

"Because I love him but this is your time to prove yourself, only if father could see you he would be so proud" Bethol kissed her brother on the forehead "Now go for fill your destiny brother" Pailor nodded and never saw his sister again as he rode east and to certain doom.

Pailor sent a small unit of bowmen to the river which led to the dock to warn if the enemy came through the stream area. Aulor sat on the walls looking out at the riders who vanished out of sight as he could see the great shadow looming ever closer. He looked down to the people leaving the castle to the great ships which were almost vanished. Aulor stood on the wall and felt a sudden change in his mood he became like a king.

"Listen people of this great realm you are all going to your doom if you follow a mad man, now please listen to reason follow me to the north lands were we may out manoeuvre the enemy" no one listened to him only save for a few.

A day passed and that morning Aulor led a company of four hundred men, women and children north away from the castle and the looming battle as Kronor cursed them to doom. He had set up what defences he could and passed through the woodland north and headed for the northern realms away from the evil which was coming. Kronor kept a few men on the walls who were to defend if the ships were not ready they were armed with mealy weapons and were not equipped for such an army which was about to befall them.

Pailor was riding at full speed he had ridden through the night with his company of brave men. That morning the men halted and rested on the river bank which separated the moon realm from the fire realm. Pailor rested and had a strange dream were his father spoke to him. Pailor awoke and saw a man in white robes which were full of dirt as he walked toward Pailor who gasped.

"My son, too long have I searched for you and your sister" Kailer stood as an old man weak and dirty.

"Father" Pailor smiled and stood.

"There is little time my son when you left I exiled Vailor but this upset your sister Eerma who left and followed him to these lands. I had lost my entire family so I decided to set out with a few of my close council members as we searched the lands in haste. But we found neither you nor your sister only hate and malice from the east were Caira and Pertopolis had taken control of the sun tribe and made them into a fighting army combined with other forces they have been marching for the past three years burning and destroying lands. They waited this long because they knew the next in the dial was the sun tribe so they have better fortune in whatever they do. But the most disturbing thing is that my brother Mailock has betrayed me and taken the throne of Linderon were he has used your own mother as a slave and turned Linderon into a dark pit of hatred and power. My son you have no chance of defeating this mighty army which marches toward you it is led by Pertopolis while Caira leads another force south toward the mountain tribe who have locked themselves in there mountains fearing this day but they are sturdy people and will hold out long. You my son must head north along with Aulor and protect what is left of the moon tribe less all the land fall into darkness" Kailer paused then smiled to his son "It is indeed good to see you I have been watching you for some time my son but I am forbidden to enter the land of the moon tribe for Mailock still has power over them" he looked to his son with love in his eyes.

"Father why does Caira and Pertopolis want to destroy Mailocks tribe?" he glanced to his father.

"It is indeed a good question they are allies Mailock and the accused but they come for you my son and your sister" he turned and could hear chants and marching of many men "It is time my son" he put his hood over his head and stood back.

"Father there is more I wish to know please!" with that his father vanished into the wooded area" with that many arrows rained down on the riders as Pailor received an arrow to his shoulder as he fell in pain.

On the other side of the bank stood many archers clad in black and behind them charged hundreds of men from the east. The riders clashed with the army of sun as Pailor crawled out of the muddy bank and to his feet. He could see hundreds more pour down from all about the wooded area as he gasped and could see many foes heading for his position. Pailor drew his sword of silver and struck the first man to the shoulder shattering his armour plating and breaking his shoulder in the process as the man fell into the mud. Pailor climbed further back up the bank toward the safety of the trees he turned and could see his riders were trapped in the mud.

"Ride my friends ride back up the bank!" his cry was in vain for they were being cut down easily by both sword and arrow.

Pailor felt terrible pain from the arrow as he leant against a tree breathing heavily as he leant he noticed a great figure standing looking at him.

"At last we have found you son of Kailor" the figure gave a terrible laugh which rained rough the land.

Pailor turned holding his sword aloft as the figure drew its great axe, the voice was that of pure evil hissing as it spoke.

"What evil is this before me!" Pailor demanded the figure to show itself for the trees and shadow hid the dark figure which walked forward revealing itself.

Pailor gasped to see Pertopolis who had removed his helm to reveal a face both scared and menacing. Pertopolis had lost one eye and a great scar ran down the right of his face he one eye was dark and menacing, his hair had become grey but a dark grey almost black as coal.

"I see we need no introduction friend" he paused and became taller as he spoke looming over Pailor who became the only light in the wood he shone bright as the cloud surrounded him "You have become brave indeed, almost mighty among men your courage as proved well but it is hopeless you are outnumbered and the only rider left" he laughed again then held out his hand which had a metal glove on it of black "Join me and taste the power that you can have" he stood silent waiting for Pailor to reply.

"Father was right to exile you and your cursed partner!" he gave a great roar which shook the wood and startled Pertopolis who knew now that Pailor was indeed a mighty man "I would rather die than join with you!" he motioned forward ready to attack.

"Mailock was right you are too much like your father, then so be it you have chosen to die" with that he placed his mighty helm onto his head and it was that of a great beast that Pailor had not yet seen.

Pertopolis drew his mighty axe which was almost as big as Pailor as he thrust it toward Pailor who pushed his sword up to meet the axe. As both metals clashed there was a great thud in the earth and the ground cracked as the power of these two mighty foes collided. Pailor fell to his knees as his sword shattered above him and almost breaking his hand. Pertopolis reeled back and was in shock for Pailor had survived but no other foe he had met did. As they glared at each other they both noticed that the land had changed they now were on a summit of a fairly big hill which had been created through their power colliding. Pertopolis laughed and looked about him at the hill he now stood on which was cracked and seemed dead, the trees about him were also shattered and broken to reveal a great open area were they duelled. For years to come the hill would be remembered for the great battle between Pailor and Pertopolis and the brave riders that fell beneath it.

"You are indeed stronger than Mailock had thought your fathers council members who he brought with him to these lands were far easier to dispose of than you" he laughed and this enraged Pailor.

Pailor charged the great figure of Pertopolis as he crashed into his mighty armour and gave a great cry as they both fell from the hill down into the valley below. Pertopolis lay now in the muddy bank not able to move as he gave a great cry for help, his axe lay in the mud beside him as his shoulder began to bleed into the mud. Pailor stood now holding his wound from the arrow and his now injured leg and body, he looked down at Pertopolis who lay beneath him.

"Not so mighty now are you my friend, it would seem the mud has defeated you" he smiled then gave a piercing look to his fallen foe "I curse you and your partner even Mailock who shall fall when my wrath befalls him I will reclaim the throne in my fathers name!" Pertopolis cowered in the mud he became afraid.

"Please help me I don't know what came over me" Pertopolis was cunning and was named that but this was in vain for Pailor cared not.

Pailor looked up and could see a great host of men from the east marching down the opposite slope toward him. He turned and fled up the hill and headed north toward the base of the spine of the mountain to find his way home. Pailor travelled far during that morning and managed to find the abandoned outpost which was built to watch the trade routes through this wood area to the moon lands. Pailor collapsed near the entrance and fell into a dark sleep were he dreamt of the castle of moon burning and he also dreamt of his sisters and mother. Pailor awoke it was now dark he stood leaning on the stone of the outpost which was a great tower which loomed over the tops of the trees and had flags above it. Pailor entered and used what supplies were there to tend to his wounds and ate food to replenish his strength. He found a bow and arrow and a sword which he took he also found a horse a beautiful brown horse which was stabled there for emergency's. Pailor rode now looking west toward the lands of moon, he rode now with great haste.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Of Kronor and his madness

Kronor and his men had finished their work on the ships it had been two days since Pailor had ridden east. He began to fill the boats with hundreds of supplies and many hundreds of people. Kronor urged his wife Bethol to take the first ship out of the area but she wouldn't leave him. Kronor headed back to his castle now and noticed his men pointing toward the base of the mountain were the wood area was.

"My lord look!" the men were ordered to call Kronor there king now and lord as he stood beside them.

He never spoke a word but looked to the great lines of fire which were burning the woods and were almost onto the open fields of his land. Kronor headed back to his hall and assembled his supplies and noticed Bethol sitting about the table.

"My love I had a strange vision of my father" Bethol was weeping.

Kronor looked at her angrily and walked over to her he then hit her across the face and looked over her.

"You are weak I told you to board the ships, now go!" he had changed beyond recognition the obsession with the ocean and the lies that Mailock told him were now in full motion.

As Kronor walked toward the courtyard a vision came to him and he fell to his knees and cowered like a child. The vision was that of Kailor but no one knows what he said to Kronor, he left the hall and ran to the ships. Bethol stood and could see a vision of her father who was forbidden to enter these lands but his visions were not. She took a horse from one of the stables and rode north hoping to catch Aulor and the company that went with him. With her went ten men clad in the kings attire they were mighty brave men and loved there queen as they called her now. The bowmen at the river had been fighting through the night trying to move and hide between the trees as they fought along the river, being pushed as they went further and further back to the dock. That morning Kronor ordered the ships to sail with haste as he left what men he could spare to defend the castle to buy his ship enough time to get out of range of the arrows. The bowmen had ran out of bows and decided to head south hoping to avoid the sun tribe, they headed into the deep forests south and were never seen again, many say they were slain by the wood people. The men on the walls trembled with fear now they could see thousands of black figures marching out of the burnt wood area. There were lines and lines of men in black armour and behind them great siege weapons some were broken due to the terrain they had to pass through. The siege weapons range from catapults to rams, men to the flanks rode mighty steeds which were also clad in black attire they were horses but were much bigger. The men screamed and began to weep as a great figure above in the clouds laughed down to them it was the face of Mailock who had betrayed them in his search for the kin of Kailor. The clouds turned black in the lands of moon and darkness crept in swallowing all light. The catapults were now in range and began to bombard the castle shattering stone to ash. Most of the men were killed during this siege the men on the wall managed to take cover behind the walls and survived the onslaught of fire like boulders were where hued toward the castle. As the men peered over the wall they noticed the farms and small villages which were on the outskirts of their land were burning now and a small force of evil men were heading toward the ships which were just sailing off. A great host of men now stormed the castle smashing the great gate with their battering rams and heading into the castle fighting with what men remained. The men battled hard but it was in vain the evil men were better equipped and more experienced, it seemed that they had stormed many castles before but from which land no one knows. The evil men managed to capture a hand full of men and chained them then sent them out of the castle down toward the foot of the mountain were Pertopolis stood laughing at them he seemed less mighty for Pailor had struck him down day before.

"Take them back to the lands of sun to my fortress we have use for stupid men" he laughed again and the men cowered their honour had been shattered.

Kronor looked back and could see the castle was burning and he frowned he then looked forward and smiled.

"Come on faster!" the men began to row faster.

The women and children and a few men began to weep for there beloved land had been utterly destroyed. They sailed for a time until the land behind them had disappeared and they could see before them a great land which shone white. They also noticed great ships were docked around the island. Suddenly above them they noticed the great figure of Mailock cursing them.

"You are forbidden to enter these lands and are forbidden to sail the seas now you must be punished" he laughed as lighting began to strike the sea and great waves crashed about them.

Kronor yelled and cursed his god for he had been deceived and became the Kronor the peoples loved. He quickly headed to the rear of the ship and noticed one of the rear ships was sinking. As he turned a great thud was felt and the ships broke in two he fell back and noticed a great beast roar up out of the ocean it had razor sharp teeth and great sharp spikes for fins it roared. The beat ate the people on board and dived back down into the sea Kronor got to his feet and dived into the water and swam for the nearest ship.

"Stay with me!" he yelled to the survivors who followed they swam with haste but it was in vain the beast began to eat them and the waves began to swallow them.

One ship remained and the men on board began to use there oars as weapons against the creature which had now set its fierce eyes upon there ship. Kronor swam but he saw lighting smash the ship asunder men, women and children were smashed into the sky and crashed into the water. Kronor stopped swimming and thought to himself he wept and felt weak he had let his greed overcome his judgement.

"This way my lord quickly" a man next to Kronor along with others were kept afloat by a piece of wreckage as Kronor climbed atop of it.

They floated until morning, sunlight was shining on them as Kronor awoke to find many of the men had gone. There were three men and he left on the wreckage which had crashed onto the beach. Kronor stood on the beach and it was warm he smiled as did the other men as they walked along the golden beach. They walked for a time and began to climb up the green hills, they managed to climb atop them and found themselves standing on an open green valley with villages and a great golden castle to the north which shone in the sunlight. The men laughed as they could see children playing and laughing in front of them and they seemed different not like normal children they knew. The children had almost webbed feet and hands to match there eyes were wider and were black. There teeth were sharper and much more pointer but they were fair to look upon. The children laughed then ran away toward a small village to the left of Kronor and his men. Kronor's clothes were shred and he was bloody as where his men, they walked now steadily looking to find men and women. They found no other men and women only children as Kronor looked worried he pointed to the great golden castle as they walked with speed toward it. They arrived at the castle and noticed the great golden gates were shut. The men shouted but no one answered they then noticed to the right down the slopes a great host of ships were coming back and great horns were heard from them. After a while a great host of men who also had the same features as there children but looked more like men were marching up the slopes clad in silver and blue shirts and also had dark blue trousers but they only went down to there knees. The men had spears of silver and marched right up to the four men and glared at them up and down.

"Strangers I see" Kronor felt strange they never spoke but he could feel there thoughts in his mind as did the other men "Forgive me you are from distant lands I will speak through mouth I am Figlore of the ocean people you are the first strangers to walk on our lands" they seemed friendly but Kronor didn't trust them he smiled to them false fully, his voice was soothing to hear like a trance as were most from this realm.

"Hail Figlore I am Kronor of the moon tribe we have travelled hard and long our ships were destroyed during a storm and I have lost all my peoples save for three who stand beside me" Figlore sighed and his face turned sad.

"I am sorry for your loss the sea is a dangerous place and I gather you tangled with the great beast of the sea who has no name" Kronor nodded and shuddered thinking of it "Come the women of these lands dwell in the golden castle and do not linger elsewhere you see men are superior in these lands we use our women for mating only" Kronor frowned and he felt Figlore could read his mind so he thought of nothing "I see you think we are not men but we are but given the gift of the ocean we can manipulate it to our will and swim beneath it" Kronor gasped them followed the great host of men who headed through the golden gates into the castle.

They walked through the courtyard were women wore great robes and covered there faces. The courtyard was filled with fountains and beautiful trees and grass, Kronor looked to his men and they knew what he thought. Kronor loved his women and would never treat them lesser he always thought men and women were equal. Many of the other men left the company and headed through different doors as Kronor and his men followed Figlore into a great hall of gold with a great marble blue floor with a symbol of the sea on it. Figlore sat in a high golden chair at the end of the room were five women sat in silver chairs to the sides of Figlore but not as high.

"These are my five wives" he smiled as the women bowed and looked to the ground "Please sit my friends and tell us of your tale" he pointed as women brought four chairs of white as they sat beneath Figlore looking up at him.

Kronor told him everything and Figlore just nodded and sighed he then looked to his men who were gathered in a corner near the door.

"We heard of your troubles during the night and that is why we sailed out this morning and found wreckage we also saw great fires away toward your land" he paused then women brought the four men drinks and food which were server via a white tray of a strange material Kronor had never seen.

"Yes my land is no more a great army has overthrown my kingdom that is why we sailed and hoped to find new land were we could reside in peace" Kronor sighed as Figlore looked at him strangely and knew he was lying.

"An army yes a great army which hailed from the east, but let us not think of war please eat and drink and rest for you are weary" he smiled but it was a false smile.

"But we cannot forget about the army's which run rampant across the lands they will soon set there eyes upon these untouched lands" Kronor stood he seemed more frustrated he wanted to get revenge for he felt shame leaving his kingdom and leading his people to doom.

"Please understand Kronor we are not a war tribe we are peaceful and have always been this way tomorrow you will sail back to the mainland we will give you a ship and help you cross the great ocean but do not return or speak of us" with that the women escorted the men out of the hall and out of the castle were they sat on the green fields looking toward the sea.

Kronor and his men sat for a time they gazed across the wondrous green lands of this island and they felt warm here, but something was missing they felt the ocean tribe were a strange race.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The burning of the west

Pailor halted on his golden brown horse as he looked toward the castle which was burning as he yelled and his voice was heard across the realm as he looked on from the shelter of the trees north of the castle. Pailor became enraged he screamed his sister's name and charged the nearest soldiers to him who had seen him to late. Pailor rode upon them hewing there bodies into the ground with his horse and swiping them with his sword. Many men of the east were in the castle pillaging and burning as they went but it seemed they wanted the castle for there own purposes. More men began to charge toward Pailor who shone bright on the field killing at will and with no remorse as the men began to cower at him. Pertopolis was standing near the castle entrance and turned to notice Pailor as he laughed then climbed his black horse and rode forth with what riders would go with him toward Pailor. Many men surrounded Pailor who still fought on dodging the swords and axes hewed at him. He noticed Pertopolis and rode to meet him as there horses rode to meet each other. Pailor cried aloud lifting his sword high as he swung at Pertopolis who used his mighty shield to block the blow only to be knocked from his horse. Most of the army were now fixed upon Pailor who rode in between them killing at random but he received a fatal blow to his shoulder as he crashed into the mud. Pailor looked up to see Pertopolis looking down at him laughing as he removed his helm and gazed upon Pailor who was tired and couldn't move he felt weary.

"How the roles have changed friend!" he laughed again then placed his heavy boot upon Pailor's shoulder as he screamed in pain "I want him alive chain him and take him with us" men came over to chain Pailor but something seemed to protect him.

A great shining light surrounded Pailor as he could see a vision of his father as Kailor struck his mighty hammer into the earth and all the men about including Pertopolis fell to the ground in pain. Kailor smiled to his son and pointed as Pailor's horse came running toward him as he mounted it and smiled back to his father and rode north away from the field. Suddenly the light was gone and the men stood to there feet in amazement and Pertopolis began to organise a hunting part to hunt the heir to the throne of Linderon.

Pailor now rode north as he fell into a deep sleep clutching his injured shoulder. He awoke and could hear birds singing and a strange noise he lifted his head and noticed a strange creature roaring in front of him.

"What strange creature is this?" he spoke aloud as a strange voice could be heard.

"It is a bear stranger, do not fear it will not harm you if you do not threaten it" the voice was very rugged similar to the moon tribe but much more, deeper and rougher.

Pailor noticed that the land was much greener and it was a woodland area, a figure approached him from his right as he drew his sword aloft ready to engage.

"Do not worry I am no foe, you seem to be severely injured" he smiled and Pailor noticed he was clad in a brown hooded top with green pants and brown boots "I am Luin from the woodland tribe of the north, I see you bear no symbol" he removed his hood and he had brown hair with green eyes and a short beard his face had many scars and he seemed a stern and able man, he was average for the men of the wood in size.

"Greetings Luin forgive me but I have battled much and am weary, I am Pailor son of Kailor and I hail from Linderon" Luin gasped then smiled.

"Well met Pailor we have heard a lot of Linderon but now is not the time I will take you to my village it is not far, I am a woodman and protect the border which you have crossed. We know of what foes have entered the lands but we did not know they reached the moon realm this is indeed worrying times" he took the reigns of the horse as he pulled the horse slowly through the dense wood.

Pailor awoke to the sound of birds and he could smell beautiful flowers and plants as he opened his eyes to see a flower pot on a wooden table in front of him. He turned onto his back and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and leg. He sat up slowly and noticed he was in a wooden sort of house. The house was entangled with a tree and he could see plants and other flowers growing into the house. Pailor stood up and noticed he was dressed in a green robe and had bandaged which were maid of leaves. He limped toward the door as he opened it and felt a warm air as he looked about. Pailor noticed many men and women doing various tasks such as tending trees and other plants. To Pailor's right was a man clad in similar attire to Luin he smiled and bowed to Pailor who noticed a great tree looming to his right were steps ran all about it. There were other houses and it seemed he could only see trees all about him.

"Good to see you up and well Pailor, you have been asleep for nearly four days" the man had brown hair and brown eyes he also had a brown beard.

Pailor felt his lips were dry as he spoke "Four days, that is indeed to long a time to sleep" he paused and coughed holding his stomach "How I desire water" the man helped Pailor and sat him back in the house onto his bed.

"Let me go and get you some water" the man began to leave as Pailor sat up.

"Where is Luin?" the man turned and smiled to Pailor who was sweating.

"He is battling on the front my friend, there seems to be a great host of evil men trying to push into our realm" he sighed "I doubt we can hold out any longer that is why we have evacuated the children and many women north then east toward our other realms" he then left the room.

Pailor fell back into a deep sleep and was suddenly awakened by drums and a great bell which rang across the land.

"What is that noise" he sat up and shook his head then stumbled toward the door.

He opened the door and it was night now but he could see a great fire which was spreading from the south. Pailor headed slowly down the steps and stood in the centre of the village as the grass felt warm but soggy. It was raining but not too heavy as Pailor looked about as he saw the man who helped him earlier running from where the fire was coming from.

"Pailor they are here take your horse it is in the stable over there" he pointed and Pailor could see a stable were many horses were.

"What is your name friend" Pailor looked to him with worry and dread.

"My name" he paused "My name is Balier, ride north I am sorry we could not have spoken more but the enemy is on our doorstep. The realm of my cousin to the north Lurinien it is called and it is our capital city of the wood there you will find aid, warn them that Balier has sent you and that the southern outpost has fallen" he smiled to Pailer then headed back toward the fire and the battle which was ensuing.

Pailor limped to the stable and his horse recognised him and headed toward him as Pailor opened the gate.

"We meet again my friend, I shall name you Suvati, horse of a thousand hooves" he smiled then mounted the horse as he turned to look at the battle "My heart desires to help these people I have fled enough" he slowly rode toward the fire as he could see many men dead on the ground they were the tree people.

Pailor found no living person he could hear battle and could smell the ash and blood in the air but could not find anyone, the forest was too dense as trotted down a slope and noticed a stream which was filled with blood. After a while he found no one and rode back to the village he noticed that the fire had spread and he could see a great host of the sun tribe marching through the forest toward him. He rode back away from the village north also away from the fire, he rode for a while but found it difficult for the trees were so close together. Pailor managed to find higher ground as he rode up a small hill and rode through an open area where he found many men of the tree people were laying injured.

"Halt who goes there!" Balier smiled as he saw Pailor riding toward them "I thought I told you to head away from here" he frowned.

"They have reached the village they will soon be coming this way" Pailor sighed then looked to the injured men who were in agony.

Balier never spoke a word but began to speak to his men who stood beside him and were not injured.

"Pailor keep riding north of here protect the injured men the rest of my men and I will stay and defend this hill as long as possible" with that Balier left down the slopes of the hill with his men.

Pailor gathered the men together and placed the more injured men upon his horse as he limped along helping who he could. After a while they came to a more open area were Pailor noticed a great open plain in the middle of the wood where a wooden fortress stood it was very wide and reached nearly the top of the trees it was well protected by the thick trees either side of it. Their where flags of the tree tribe hanging above its gates which were also wooden. They marched slowly up the slope and reached the gate but no one answered. There were two great towers at the front of the wooden fortress and they had many slits in them. Pailor walked up to the gate and tried to pear through but he couldn't much, he walked back to the injured men who walked toward the gate. One of the injured men stood beside Pailor and began to play a flute he played a beautiful soothing tune which seemed to speak with the birds. The man stopped playing the flute which was green and made of wood. The gates opened slowly and behind them stood many men clad in green cloaks and brown trousers with black boots. Each of the men had a bow and sword attached to their belt they all had their hoods over their heads as one of the tallest of the men walked forward.

"Pailor son of Kailer, I feared you were killed" the man removed his hood and it was Luin he had a bandaged leg and had a red mark which ran down his right hand cheek he seemed to have been in a battle.

"Hail Luin, I never did thank you for saving me" he paused and sighed "The southern outpost is gone the enemy overrun the position Balier has held the hill south of here with very few men" Pailor looked firmly at Luin now.

"Yes I gathered the outpost would fall" he paused then looked to the injured men "I was fighting near the southern outpost, we had to retreat back to the fortress for the enemy were too great we couldn't hold" he looked back to his men who walked out and helped the injured into the fortress, he then looked to Pailor "Balier is strong among us he will return, come rest for the time being these parts are well protected" they walked inside as Pailor guided his horse as the gates closed behind them.

Pailor stood beside Luin in a courtyard of grass, there was a fountain in the centre where bloody men lay wounded lying next to the fountain. Pailor looked up and could see archers positioned on the walls and in the tower they were well hidden. He also noticed that to the rear was a great gate of gold which was half covered with plants and flowers.

"That my friend is our real home it is Lurinien the great hidden kingdom of the tree tribe. No one has ever found this place we use the wooden fortress as a decoy for it is weak against this enemy who wield fire. Come I will take you and the injured through the gate into our beloved realm but I will have to return here for the enemy will be at our door soon enough" with that Luin helped an injured man to his feet as many men also helped as they walked to the golden gate.

Luin whistled as the gate opened to reveal men clad in beautiful silver armour and they bore great silver spears taller than any man. The men wore great silver helmets shaped like trees their armour also seemed very thick.

"They are the guardians of the gate, the greatest of our warriors" he paused then passed the injured man to the guards, he then looked to Pailor "You see Pailor for years we have watched in the affairs of others planning for the day which is now. Many years ago a figure came to our realm warning of this day, so we prepared ourselves often trading with the nearby mountain tribe who made our armour which are guardians and soldiers as we call them wear" Luin smiled to Pailor and he seemed confident "You see we have a reserve force here in the city which we will use to strike the enemy if they penetrate our realm. But we did not comprehend the sheer size of their forces they have overwhelmed our positions, we received news from a rider from our southern realms who also asked for aid because the enemy have sent another force south led by a Caira" Pailor's eyes glared at Luin his face then went stern.

"Caira was once a goddess of my realm she was exiled with her partner Pertopolis who is leading the army of which you have fought. They are powerful and have been planning this war for some time" Pailor sighed "Luin give me a weapon I can fight" Pailor placed his shoulders firmly back and stood proud now.

"Forgive me my friend but you need rest you are weary with battle I am the captain of my people when I need you I will call on you" he smiled then the gates closed slowly as Pailor quickly shuffled back as Luin waved to him.

The golden gates closed tight as Pailor turned and gazed at the beautiful hidden realm of Lurinien. He could see the gaurds walked down a golden path which was filled with golden stone, the path led down the valley and split in different directions but the main path led right up to the castle which stood atop a great hill. The castle was very tall and had an outer wall which was shaped like a ring, there was no gate only a gap where many people walked in and out of the castle. A mighty tree stood tall inside the castle, the realm seemed to be protected by great golden walls and beyond them mighty trees which were tick. To his right Pailor could see smaller villages and garrisons of soldiers were stationed marching up and down and many were practicing. To his left he could see farms and many small huts were the wounded men were led.

"This way my lord" a guard stood beside Pailor urging him forward.

Pailor nodded as they walked down the golden path, he noticed many crows circling high above in the sky it seemed unusual to Pailor as he carried on walking down the path into the valley. He noticed many soldiers marching at speed from the castle, they were clad in similar attire to the guard's but had different helms and carried swords and shields which were silver. They came up through the valley and marched right past Pailor who stood gazing at them, he noticed they seemed like very young men. The men had a look of fear on their faces as they marched on past him, Pailor noticed that there seemed to be hundreds of soldiers. Pailor finally reached a stony building which had injured men laying outside with women tending to them. The building was very old and had trees and plants growing through it, the building was a sort of ruin most of it had fallen apart and trees had taken over it. The guard nodded and left Pailor who smiled to him then walked past the injured men into the building. The building felt warm and friendly as Pailor walked among the wounded and smiled giving them comfort for they felt enlightened by his presence. Pailor noticed a beautiful women tending to a wounded man he felt strange something he had not yet felt it was love. Pailor walked over to the women who was knelt down under a broken archway he smiled to her as she glanced up and smiled back. Her eyes were grey but shined beautiful she had a mixture of brown and blonde hair and her face was shaped perfectly with beautiful skin.

"I will aid you in due time, please rest for now" she smiled then began tending to the man who was in pain squeezing her hand as she used various weeds and plants to help heal the wound on his chest it seemed to be an arrow wound.

Pailor sat against a wall just under the archway behind the women, he sat for a while and fell into a light sleep. It didn't feel like a long sleep as Pailor thought suddenly awoken by the women who stood over him with a beautiful smile.

"Now I will aid you" she laughed then sat beside him looking at his shoulder first.

"I am Pailor, I am a stranger to these parts as I have travelled far from the lands of the moon tribe to the south" she paused him and smiled.

"Yes I know who you are Luin explained he found you but feared you where dead by now. It seems not so, I am Savannah I am a sort of healer in these parts" she smiled then squeezed his shoulder checking for any signs of puss or infection.

Pailor yelled in pain then suddenly fell into a deep sleep for the pain had been too much for him to bear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The tale of Aulor and Mindulas

Aulor had marched for many days he had lost some of his company as he had marched through the thick dense wood and then east toward the base of the mountain. Aulor stayed close to the mountains base for he knew the tree people do not linger this part of the land. He had marched for three days now and came to the border into the frozen lands of the wind tribe. It was night time when he reached the border and decided to rest before entering the frozen lands. That night he camped his company under the mountain and sat alone looking up at the stars. He could feel the coldness which was coming from the north he then sighed for he knew that his company would not survive long for it was too cold and they hadn't the clothing to venture north. He suddenly noticed south that great clouds of black smoke were floating from the woods to the south and he stood gazing that way. He crept past the sleeping company and gazed through the thick wood and noticed many shadows moving in between the trees he also noticed a horse struggling in the wood. Aulor awoke four of his best men as they crept toward the shadows with their swords drawn. They leapt out of a bush as the company also drew their swords as Aulor recognised them he smiled and nodded to his men.

"My lady I thought you had gone over the seas" Aulor smiled and spoke softly to Bethol who sat upon a horse.

"Aulor I am glad we found you, I feared we would never find you on this dangerous road" she pointed back toward the smoke which rose from the land beyond.

"Yes it would seem that the enemy are close, I fear the lands of the moon tribe are lost" he sighed then led the company back to the mountain base were his own company was camped.

Many of the company were glad to see Bethol and her brave men who followed her and protected her. The captain of these brave men who protected Bethol was Mindulas he was a fairly young man who was the bravest among his people. He had travelled the lands well with Aulor and Pailor and he was a proud man, he had black long hair and a short black beard with green eyes, he was considered strong and tall among his people.

"Aulor I will head back the way we came and protect are rear if the enemy indeed follow are path" Aulor nodded as Mindulas took a few of his men with him into the deep wood.

Bethol fell into a deep sleep as she lay with the women and children in a small tent which was silver and shined in the night. Aulor also fell into a sleep as the brave men sat around the perimeter watching for the enemy. Aulor was awoken by screams he quickly grabbed his sword and stood to his feet, he almost fell over for he was weary with sleep. He quickly saw that many of the tents were covered with blood and that a lot of the company were screaming and fleeing toward the woods. Amongst the panic Aulor ran to Bethol's tent, he reached the tent and noticed two of Mindulas' men were standing guard outside it.

"What is happening?" Aulor yelled to the men who had their swords drawn looking to him.

"Strange creatures have attacked the company Mindulas has gone with a few of his men to the mountain base were many dead lay.

"Try to calm the people and make sure they stay close" they nodded as Aulor ran past many people crying as he saw many bodies covered in blood with limbs missing.

The bodies lay atop carts and dead horses with parts of their bodies missing the horse had also been attacked. Aulor ran over to the bodies and noticed that many caves were beneath the mountain which loomed out over the bodies, similar to a hand covering them. Mindulas was knelt beside one of the bodies with five of his men he was saying something a sort of prayer to the bodies.

"Mindulas what is this madness?" Aulor began to weep as he saw many familiar faces dead.

Mindulas stood and turned to Aulor his hands covered in blood "Strange creatures have attacked from these caves, I am praying to Kailor and Pailor to guide these poor people to the heavens above" he paused then drew his sword "We will hunt these creatures down you must protect the company" Mindulas began to walk into the cave with a torch lit above his head.

"Mindulas I will come with thee for these are also my people who have been slain" Mindulas nodded as Aulor drew his sword and followed the men into the biggest cave which was in the middle of the smaller ones.

The men slowly walked clenching their swords as they walked close to the cave walls walking into the darkness with a small light for comfort. The cave walls were damp and they noticed blood stains across the floor and finger marks were people have been dragged along the floor.

"What is that horrid smell?" Aulor spoke silently to the men who turned to him but never spoke a word.

"It is the smell of death my lord" Mindulas spoke to Aulor for he had seen much in his life as a traveller of the moon tribe.

The men could hear strange noises coming from the tunnel in front of them, their were houls and screams which seemed more like a mans cry.

"Hurry!" Mindulas began to march at speed now.

Mindulas slipped into a pit as the men halted and began to panic as one of the other men lifted his torch aloft were he could see Mindulas getting to his feet surrounded by skulls. The men emerged into a great cave filled with bones and skulls as they looked about, their was also many jewels, gold and weapons all about the floor.

"What is this place?" one of the men spoke with fear.

Mindulas rose to his feet and held his sword tight and removed his shield from his back as did the other men who noticed red eyes looking from all corners of the cave. Many strange noises were heard as if the eyes were communicating, Mindulas and his men formed a circle as Aulor also followed. The eyes now became dark figures which were not tall but long and menacing. The figures suddenly pounced toward the men their seemed to be eight of the creatures which were grey and white, they were hairy creatures and had razor sharp teeth and claws. Mindulas struck the first creature with his shield as it reeled yelling in pain. The edge of the shield which was made of steel cut the creatures face as blood gushed down its face. Mindulas looked to his men as they battled on he then saw that more of the creatures began to come out of the holes in the cave.

"Retire back to the entrance, make haste!" he commanded his men who acknowledged but still fought as they slowly retreated as a block unit.

Aulor struggled to keep up with Mindulas and his men for he was not use to the formation and the style of fighting they had. As Aulor looked to his right he felt a great pain as one of the creatures dug its claws into his upper body as he fell to the ground. As he fell he crashed into another man who was next to him as he also crashed to the ground disrupting the formation. Mindulas noticed this and quickly shuffled his men toward Aulor and the man beside him. Aulor noticed that the man who lay beside him was grappling with a creature as it sunk its teeth into his skull. Aulor stood to his feet and struck the creature with his sword into its back as it roared then fell on top of the man as it lay dead. The man was also dead his face had teeth marks and his neck ran red with blood. Aulor sighed and looked to Mindulas who pointed toward a tunnel which was just behind Aulor, the men quickly ran toward the tunnel forgetting their formation and headed down the dark tunnel with only one torch. The men held a line as they quickly decended down the cold tunnel, the men also held hands to keep a chain. Mindulas covered the rear with one hand he fought the creatures which followed. Aulor led the way as he could feel a breeze heading down from the tunnel, the men began to tire as they marched quickly for some time and noticed that the creatures had stopped the hunt. The company of six men decided to halt and rest for a while but Aulor noticed a small light coming from the tunnel up ahead and he urged the men on. They marched for a small amount of time and came up out of the tunnel onto a cliff looking out over the land. The men noticed a small chest filled with clothing and strange artefacts, they were a crown of silver with slots which were empty save for only one jewel a yellow jewel which was positioned at the side of the crown. There was also a bracelet of gold with markings which were strange and covered the entire bracelet in a sort of circle. Below this was a mighty sword of silver with black markings on it there was also a chain mail shirt which was silver and had a mark of all the tribes on it. The men gasped as they saw these great treasures in the chest which was made of gold and didn't seem to be damaged but had been opened and had plenty of room for other objects to be stored in.

"Seems someone else has taken treasures from this chest" Mindulas looked at the chest then over the cliff which looked toward the snowy realm of the wind tribe he could see a great castle of ice far to the north and many fortresses and palaces scattered about the land.

"The wind tribe I have never looked upon its beauty" he shuddered as did the men for a great gust of wind flowed at them and they felt cold for a snowy storm began to cover the land.

Aulor looked back at the artefacts and took the crown and bracelet as Mindulas wore the chain mail and took the sword for his own, the other men did not care for the artefacts. Mindulas felt mighty and powerful as he wore the chain mail and the sword was light but looked menacing. Aulor felt wiser and more like a king when he placed the crown atop his head and wore the bracelet which fitted him perfectly. The men noticed another cave opposite them which led down but was filled with ice. The company of men descended and marched for a long time but not resting as they felt the coldness of the snowy lands which they were about to enter. They now reached a less steep part of the cave were they came into a area of the cave were there was a table with chairs about it there was also barrels and food scattered about the room. The men noticed clothing was placed on the table and furry boots and other warm clothing, there were also cloaks which were brown and furry.

"The gods seem to favour us today my friends" Mindulas laughed as did the men who began to place the clothing on them.

They ate what food was there for it seemed fresh and they slept for a time on the floor which felt cold but the cloaks provided them with warmth. They awoke but did not know whether it was morning or night so they decided to head on through a narrow tunnel which was opposite the tunnel they came from. The men walked for only a short time and came out of the cave and noticed many thick trees which were covered in snow. To their right was a great stone statue which that of a woman of beauty and she pointed north, next to her were many sign posts which led west, east and north. The north post read 'To the Palace of Ice", the east post read 'To the western border fortresses', the west post read 'To the west river of ice' below that there read, 'Eastern fortress beyond river'. The rest of the post seemed to be damaged and covered in snow on the floor. Aulor noticed down the eastern path and noticed a supply wagon which was broken and frozen in the snow with two bodies frozen next to it and three graves beside the road.

"Perhaps we should head west back to the border and hope to find Bethol and the rest of the company" Mindulas glanced to his men as the snow began to get heavier.

"I don't think we would survive the walk without horses" Aulor looked north as he spoke gasping for his breathe at times for the wind was overpowering at times.

"Perhaps so maybe we should ask for refuge at the palace which didn't seem far" Mindulas glanced down every road and noticed the trees about the area blocked all viewing.

The company nodded and headed north through the dense wood but followed the path which led north through the wood. The men marched and noticed the sky was getting dark above them but it seemed cloudy for the snow storms were tremendous. Aulor felt a great coldness running through his body he also felt weary now and suddenly he noticed a terrible voice which travelled with the wind which was gushing from the north.

"What is that terrible screeching voice which travels with the wind" one of the men shouted from the rear and the men shook their heads in dismay.

As they carried on walking Mindulas could hear the sound of hooves as he turned to his men and pointed to the right. The men quickly hid in the trees beside the path and could see in the distance four riders. The riders were clad in similar cloaks to what Aulor and the men wore, they had furry boots and were riding brown horses and held great spears. One of Mindulas' men dived out and waved to the men yelling for aid, Mindulas urged him back down in haste as the riders didn't seem to notice him.

"Down you fool!" Mindulas yelled to the man and ran toward him as one of the riders through his spear which hit the man and killed him instantly as he fell to the ground.

Mindulas drew his mighty silver sword as Aulor stood beside him with the other men. The riders quickly yelled and turned their horses galloping back up the path cursing as they rode.

"That is indeed strange" Mindulas lowered his sword and noticed it was gleaming and so was Aulor's crown with the single jewel which was beaming.

The men looked down to the dead man and sighed as they placed his body to the side of the road and buried him with what stones were scattered about the area. The men now continued their march north and came up a great hill which had a path leading east toward the icy river. The men could see the beautiful valley below which led to the river which was gleaming but it seemed to be flowing normally.

"Why call it the icy river if it indeed flows?" the men laughed as Aulor pointed this out.

Beyond the river were vast mountains covered with snow and north of the mountain were great forests which belonged to the wood people it was their capital realm. The men marched on slowly as they came to a small village which was built at the slopes of many hills which surrounded the village and nearby area. The path led out into an open area now and there was a great lake which was frozen to the left of the village and beyond that was a great fortress of ice which was sparkling but hard to see for the snow was relentless. The men hid between the trees as they looked about the village which was filled with many people who wore animal skin clothing and were very tall and seemed very strong. Mindulas pointed toward a small stable which houses six horses which were brown and seemed very restless. The men nodded and slowly walked to the edge of the forest line were they could see a small hut with smoke coming out of it. The hut was round and was built with wood and had some sort of hay on its roof. The men ran to the back of the hut as they crouched and looked about the village, they could see three riders who were talking with some men near the centre of the village.

"That's the riders who attacked us" Aulor pointed them out as the men nodded.

"Aulor you come with me the rest of you stay here and keep watch" Mindulas crouched and moved toward the stable with Aulor close behind.

The snow covered them well for it was hard to see anyone as they jumped a fence into the stable area were many more horses were housed inside. Aulor calmed the horses by humming a song which Pailor had taught him. The horses became calm now as Aulor climbed above one and Mindulas grouped three others horses as he moved slowly behind Aulor who rod very slow toward the edge of the village. Aulor noticed that the hills surrounded the entire village but left only one exit either back into the woodland area or toward the frozen lake which seemed dangerous. Mindulas could hear some noise and shouting as he turned and saw a man towering above him and twice his size yelling to him but he couldn't make it out for the wind was very noisy now. Mindulas tried to reason with the man who grabbed a fork out of the nearby hay stack and lifted it high above his head. Mindulas fell back to the ground as the horses panicked and one of them shoved its hooves into his shoulder as he yelled in pain trying to reach for his sword. Aulor rode back slowly and noticed this he quickly leaped his horse over the fence and struck the man with his sword across the neck as he fell to the ground. Mindulas rolled over and got to his feet holding his shoulder as he smiled to Aulor. Mindulas mounted his horse with the help of Aulor as they rode with the other horses back to the hut were the other men also mounted their horses.

"Ride hard and true do not stop, we have no choice but to head north past the lake for it is a dangerous road back through the wood" Mindulas held his shoulder as he spoke struggling to get his words out as the men nodded and began to ride at full speed.

The company rode fast right through the village knocking many people aside as the three riders noticed and signalled a great horn which was atop what seemed to be a hall in the centre of the village. The company rode out of the village but were not followed but could only hear the great horn which sounded throughout the land and valleys. The men could see the great lake in front of them and beyond the great fortress which stood above the lake looking out toward it about it were many hills and woods. They rode for a while and managed to stay astray of the lake, Aulor pointed down to the lake as the men halted.

"Look!" the men gasped as they could see many bodies below the ice looking up at them with painful expressions on their faces.

"Let us ride harder we must escape this traitorous land" Mindulas led the company now.

They rode up a small slope and onto a hill were they noticed a path which led right up to the fortress which was to their right. They looked left and noticed valleys and forests and beyond that a great tower which loomed above the forests.

"The border" Mindulas pointed toward the tower "We will never make it today we must rest and find food and warmth" the men nodded as they looked to the fortress "Let us hope we find welcome or reason with who ever resides here" they nodded and rode slowly up to the fortress.

They came to an icy bridge which led over a great gap, below was part of the lake. The men dismounted and walked their horses over the bridge slowly which didn't feel icy at all which was strange. The company finally reached the other side were they found themselves in a small courtyard with statues of people dancing and laughing. There were also many hedges which were covered in snow, in the centre of the courtyard was a fountain which had water coming out but it had frozen over. The men walked on holding their horses tight as they could hear singing coming from atop the great fortress. The fortress was sparkling almost like a diamond the snow swirled about it creating a sort of barrier which encircled the castle. The fortress had a great gate which was see through it seemed to be made of ice as did most of the fortress. The men could see through the icy gate and noticed a great city inside the fortress with many houses which were frozen, there was also many people who were frozen. The men looked to each other and tied their horses to the fountain and marched up to the gate looking in awe at the great gate. The men suddenly felt a great vibration and a gush of wind as they held each other tight for they were nearly blown away by this gush of wind.

"Who enters my domain" a great voice spoke to them it seemed to resemble a woman's voice but it was powerful and menacing.

"I am Aulor son of Kronor, we have travelled far from the lands of the moon tribe" he paused "We wish shelter and rest for the time being for we are weary and will not reach the border without rest" he waited as the voice began to laugh.

"Yes I know I have watched your travel from the great mountain, you are the but a handful who have reached these lands" there was a shudder as the gate opened slowly "Please enter, I wish thee no harm" the voice became comforting now as the men entered slowly.

The men entered the inner city which had many houses and market places scattered all over with other various buildings. A familiar noise was heard as the men looked to their right and noticed many of the creatures from the cave they had fought, there seemed to be around ten of them snarling at the men.

"Do not fear they are under my control" the voice seemed to come from the tower which loomed over the city "I know you are wondering what these creatures are" she laughed but it was soothing "They are wolves, they were never an evil race but since the coming of evil they have changed their ways" she fell silent as a light could be seen from the tower.

The men stood in awe and felt a strange feeling as the light became pink and urged them on. They headed down the road which led from the gate up stairs to a small courtyard beneath the great tower. Two frozen guards stood guarding the entrance which was open the men wore steel armour and had great round shields with a wind symbol on them. The men entered the tower and the doors closed behind them as they stood in a great hall with two staircases in front of them leading left and right. There were also two more wolves which were roaming about the hall which was filled with many paintings, chairs and many frozen people. At the end of the hall was a great statue of a king and a throne which was empty.

"Welcome friends from distant lands" a beautiful woman roamed down from the right hand staircase.

She was dressed in white dress she also wore a crown atop her head and wore many rings on her fingers and wore a great chain around her neck which had a jewel attached to it. The jewel shone blue and it was similar to Aulor's jewel which was attached to his crown he also wore. The women had beautiful black hair and piercing green eyes and she smiled to the company but seemed focused on Aulor.

"Forgive my rudeness I am Eerma daughter to Kailor the once mighty king of Linderon" Aulor frowned as she walked toward the men who were lined up.

"I am Aulor friend to Pailor and Bethol your kin" her eyes changed more menacing now but she said nothing.

"I am Mindulas and she are my companions who have travelled far and wide to escape the enemy which follows us" he paused then felt light headed.

"Yes I know of what evil follows you and the company you have left on my borders" she paused "Yes my mighty brother and sister who left me and set out across these lands, they also caused my love to be exiled to these miserable lands" she became angry "I left the kingdom of Linderon soon after my brother, sister and my love Vailor left. I found myself wondering the caves and from which you came and found companions, these wolves who protected me" she looked at the equipment they had found in the cave and laughed "Yes I see you have found the remains of my fathers belongings. You see they were stolen from father and sent to the lands of Mia but no one knew were they would be sent. Kailor my father hid the chest filled with his belongings but it seems you have found the remains. I also have a crown given by my father and mother to me and these rings and chain which protect me" she paused then smiled "Please come I will show you to your chambers" she began to walk up the stair.

"My lady Eerma what has happened to his city?" Aulor looked to her as the men frowned.

"Very good question, I arrived and found this beautiful place abandoned, the villagers below and who roam these lands are very hostile and do not share information easily" she shrugged her shoulders as they headed up the stairs.

The men walked the staircase and came to a great hall way which was built of stone and felt warm they noticed many paintings of the lands and many doors which were of wood. Aulor walked slowly to the rear and pulled Mindulas aside as he looked worryingly as him.

"This seems too strange, I fear Eerma is not telling us much" he waited for a reply.

"We have no choice but to trust her" he walked on as Aulor knew something was changing in his companions.

Eerma showed each of the men to their rooms as she finally came to Aulor who was shown his room which was filled with a bed and window. There was also food which was on a table made of ice, the food seemed to be fruit and bread with a jug of water.

"Enjoy your rest son of Kronor we will speak more in the morning" she shut the door over as Aulor frowned.

"How did she prepare this food so quickly?" he spoke softly to himself then felt weary as he fell into a deep sleep.

Aulor dreamt a terrible dream he saw the spreading of the darkness to the south and beyond. He also saw a vision of Pailor falling in battle and the destruction of the great realm of the woodland people. Aulor awoke and felt a cold sweat upon his brow he looked about the room and to the window which was blown open with snow pouring in he was warm though perhaps too warm. He walked over to the window and closed it but could see a great host of soldiers marching past the lake, there were many riders clad in armour and many barbarians they had seen earlier the day before. Aulor quickly left the room and ran to the door next to his room were Mindulas was awake and looking out to the soldiers below.

"Seems a great host of men are marching west to the border" Mindulas looked to Aulor then sighed.

"Yes, we must leave quickly my friend" Aulor looked Mindulas in the eye.

"No we must wait until the host pass us for they will surely kill us if we ride now" he paced the room thinking to himself "They must have thought we were spy's of the enemy" he paused then looked to Aulor.

The rest of the men entered the room as Aulor left the room looking down the corridor were a wolf sat growling at him. Aulor walked toward the wolf to get past but it stood and its eyes turned red and it growled even more. Mindulas came out of the room with his men and frowned.

"Come let us go see Eerma" he walked up the corridor away from the wolf as the men followed.

They walked up a spiral staircase and came to another corridor which was made of stone and seemed very cold. They looked in each of the rooms as they passed and they were filled with bodies of animals and blood, were wolves were feeding. The men moved quickly to the end of the corridor and walked up stairs which went straight to double doors which seemed to be the tower of the fortress. The men entered to see an old woman sat in a throne at the end of the room looking out a thin window to the lands below. The woman had a robe of white but it was stained with mud and blood. Her hair was black but had silver lines running through it she coughed then tilted her head and laughed but it was a crackled laugh.

"The army of the wind tribe move to strike the enemy which pushes toward the border" she laughed "They will also kill every living thing near the border including your people. I spoke with them during the night" she coughed "Their leader Mandelis he is the king to these lands but I consider myself the queen" she turned to the men and stood revealing her old face, she had white eyes and her skin was dry and had no life "This is my true form for I arrived to this realm when there wasn't much snow but I used my power to turn the wind and snow against the people causing the people of this castle to freeze and die but the king and his sons escaped to the villages south" she coughed and held her stomach "Mandelis is one of those sons he has cursed this castle and I am trapped in this castle never to leave only in visions" she sat back on her throne as it turned slowly to face the men.

Behind the men came many wolves and the room was filled with statues of wolves and many kings of old.

"I suppose your wondering why I did it" she sighed and wept "My love Valor, I never found him, also my brother and sister who left me" she looked to Mindulas and became young again "But you my love, you I will take to be by my side" she smiled and walked over to him.

Eerma whispered something into his ear and kissed him as he became entranced she then smiled to the other men and spoke something that they couldn't understand as they all fell to their knees in pain.

"You see, non of you can leave" she screamed a cry so powerful that all the land could hear.

After some time many servants came into the room they were small and hunched over they were old and were laughing to themselves as they dragged the men down the hall. Mindulas was left with Eerma as he sat beside her in the tower and whispered many things to him as he became obsessed with her. Aulor awoke holding his head which was bleeding he stood and could smell something horrid as he looked about the dungeon which he was in. He noticed skeletons on the walls and in the corners of the room, he also noticed that the walls were filled with markings and fungus. The three other men were sat beside the door talking and they noticed Aulor rise to his feet and quickly ran over to him.

"We feared you were dead" one of the men shouted, they were also covered in blood but still had their equipment and weapons attached to them.

"We have to get out of here, but how?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The demise of Figlore and Kronor

Kronor had resided in the lands of the ocean tribe for many days now while he sat on the green fields with his men Pailor was residing in the Lurinien as Aulor his own son reside in a dungeon to the north. Kronor had become friendly with the peoples of this land but he feared them at the same time for they were powerful and could read the minds of weaker men. Day by day the peoples of this land brought back news from the main land telling of how the enemy has spread farther north. Kronor walked into the hall of the king and sat before him with his men who had travelled far and wide with him.

"My lord Figlore what news this day from the main land?" the king was talking to his advisors then turned to Kronor.

"The enemy have been halted for a time they have engaged the wood tribe who have fought bravely but it will be to no avail for the enemy are strong now" he paused and sent his servants away "I see you crave news of your son, but I am afraid we have none only that the enemy are building great weapons in your own castle and great ships. I fear they will begin an invasion of these lands soon enough" the men gasped but Kronor sat thinking to himself.

"My lord I will do what I can to help you" he smiled but Figlore could not read his mind for he was thinking of many things now.

"I am glad to hear that for I will sail forth with my legions of troops, I would gladly have you and your men at my side" he smiled now believing Kronor.

"Of course my lord we know the lands better than anyone" he smiled but it was an evil smile.

That day the men were given great shields and spears and clad in armour, the men boarded great ships of silver which was the king' vessel. A host of many men of the land boarded similar ships as they sailed away from their beloved land leaving only a few men to defend. They sailed for a short while and stopped the ships for they could see the lands of the moon tribe which had been destroyed beyond recognition in such a short time.

"My home!" the men and Kronor cried aloud.

Figlore nodded to his men who dived into the water there were hundreds of them as they swam under the water.

"You say the dock is the best place to attack first?" Figlore looked to Kronor who nodded.

The men noticed that the enemy had built many ships of black and placed catapults about the castle and had built many spikes upon its outer walls and about the ground below it for defence. Their was also a base of a wall which had been built around the farms as a sort of outer wall but it was not yet even started. The woods about the area were burnt to a sunder and many soldiers were moving like ants about the land. Kronor looked north and noticed first blazing in the day light and could see many thousands of men moving about the land. Kronor looked to the dock now and could see the soldiers of the ocean tribe engaging the dock guards and killed them with ease as they dived out of the water and skewered the evil men of the east as they through the bodies into the water. The men whistled back to the ships which were hidden from view as Figlore nodded and sailed forth revealing the ships to the enemy as they opened fire with there great weapons. The weapons on the ships fired great spears which smashed into the enemy's defences and shattered parts of the castle. The enemy reacted by firing many fire balls which shattered many of the ships in only a few hits.

"Prepare to board the invasion ships!" Figlore yelled to his men who boarded smaller ships and began sailing to the land.

Kronor also boarded one of the ships with his men as he looked about and noticed hundreds of smaller ships moving at speed around him to the land. The evil men were firing many flame arrows as many of the ships began to burn and sink. Kronor noticed the men from the dock moving swiftly up the valley and through the burnt wood to the castle. The smaller invasion ships hit the beach beneath the tower as the men charged out of them avoiding the spikes upon the beach as many of the evil men countered them with their mighty spears and heavy armour. Figlore engaged many of the men and led the banner of his people up through the defences onto the field beside the castle were he noticed thousands of soldiers heading back from the north down to their position as he sighed. Figlore noticed his men being pushed back down toward the dock and many still fighting on the beach.

"Form a square!" he quickly formed a square with only a hundred of his men as they used their spears to effect by placing them in the ground in front of them and using there short swords.

Kronor battled on the beach and his men still fighting with him but he noticed archer's positioning to their right on the beach as he quickly scrambled up the beach head. He turned and noticed his loyal men lying on the beach with many arrows in them. He stood for a moment and noticed the entire force was separated all over the place with Figlore and his men guards stranded on the field with the main force still on the beach. He also noticed down the beach toward the dock many men being pushed back to the dock and many of the ships were destroyed. Kronor ran up to the field and noticed Figlore fighting on with his men slowly being surrounded by the great host of men which poured out of the nearby wood area to the north. Kronor smiled then noticed a small ship still on the beach behind him as he quickly ran down the breach slope and avoided the archer's who moved up the beach ready to fire on Figlore and his men. Kronor dived into the ship and began to row quickly away from the beach as he paddled against he strong current and managed to board the king's ship which was filled with servants.

"We must sail quickly!" Kronor was in rage and yelled to the servants who quickly began to run about the ship as it began to move.

Figlore fought on as his men died about him he then noticed many arrows falling upon them as he lifted his mighty shield and blocked many of the arrows. He moved his shield aside and looked to sea were he saw his own flag ship sailing away and he sighed.

"Fight on my brothers" he gave a great roar as he battled the oncoming men.

Figlore fought for a long time and held his ground with only a few men left, he then noticed many riders led by a mighty man upon a black horse heading for their position. Pertopolis rode forth with his many riders as he circled the field and began a charge toward the square of men from the ocean. Figlore gasped as hundreds of riders charged their position and smashed into the mighty spears only to shatter them and break the square. Figlore fell to the ground as he dragged a ride from his horse and stuck his sword into him. He noticed that his formation had been smashed and his men in dismay as they fought on against a great host of men.

"To the dock!" the men nodded as they fought their way through the many men which covered the field now.

Figlore and his men managed to fight their way to the beach and reunite with what men were left upon the beach as they smiled to see their king fighting with them. Figlore knew he only had a few of his men left not even a hundred men were left as they made haste down the beach and toward the dock were their elite company of men fought on to control the dock and destroy what ships they could. Pertopolis saw what Figlore was trying to do and he laughed as he rode along the field rallying his evil men as they all turned their attention to the dock to try and cut Figlore and his men off. Figlore and his men met little resistance as they charged down the beach and could see the dock in their sight with many of the men still fighting on ahead of them at the dock. Figlore looked up the small hill to his left and could feel the vibration as he noticed hundreds of riders all heading for the dock and he frowned and ran even faster to the dock. After a time the men came up from the beach and reached the river which flowed to the dock as they saw the riders killing the men who held the dock. Figlore charged over the river and felt a sharp pain to his back as he turned to see his men falling beside him and he turned to see hundreds of archers standing behind his men laughing. Figlore pulled the arrow from his back and his vision became hazy as he fell to one knee and looked about to see his fellow men being slain. He then noticed a dark figure looming above him he looked up to see Pertopolis laughing at him lifting his mighty axe to strike Figlore. Above many birds flew south as Figlore looked up and smiled as he felt a short pain then felt nothing as he slumped to the ground with Pertopolis' axe in his shoulder. Pertopolis stood over Figlore who lay dead in his own blood with hundreds of his men around him who lay slain, Pertopolis removed his axe and mounted his horse.

"Clean this mess up, I ride north to meet the main army" he rode north with his riders as the remainder of men began to remove the bodies and began to burn them.

Kronor reached land as he quickly headed to the castle followed by the servants from the ships. He entered the castle to the dismay of the remaining men who had staid behind to protect the land. Kronor entered the hall and knelt before the queens who frowned at him.

"I come with ill news" he paused "Your king has been slain and the entire force destroyed" the queens wept "Figlore told me to return and prepare what defences you have and has placed me in charge for the time being" he bowed his head and smiled.

The queens stopped crying and could read his mind as four guards grabbed him and dragged him from the hall.

"What is the meaning of this?" he yelled as they spoke to him through thought and he began to weep like a child.

"You tricked us now go and die like a traitor to your own people and to the people who trusted you" the guard flung him out of the castle and two other guards grabbed him and led him to the docks.

The guards flung him onto a ship and sailed with him for a while then dived off the ship and swam back to the land leaving Kronor alone on the ship which sailed with the current away from the land. Kronor quickly panicked and tried to row the ship but it was in vain as the weather began to change and the waves began to pick up. Kronor wept and fell to the floor of the ship begging the gods to save him, he was never seen again for many say he sailed to the edge of the world alone and a traitor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The siege of Lurinien

Pailor was awoken by bells ringing and people yelling he sat up and felt no pain he smiled then looked about the room which was filled with injured soldier. Savannah was tending to various soldiers, Pailor noticed many of them had been burnt he sighed and stood to his feet. He noticed that his shoulder was bandaged but he felt refreshed and strong again. Pailor walked over to Savannah who smiled to him then stood wiping her hands of the blood from the man she was tending by placing them in warm water from a small jug.

"I see your well Pailor" she smiled and dried her hands.

"Yes thank you, I feel strong again" he paused then noticed it was night "How long have I been sleeping?" she laughed then looked to him.

"Two days maybe I am not certain for I have been tending the injured men coming from the front" she sighed and looked to the ground.

"Do not fear you have brave men holding the front I am sure the enemy will not break the defence" he paused "Were is Luin?" she pointed through the broken window toward the gate.

Pailor nodded and kissed Savannah on her head as she smiled and he marched off toward the great. He noticed many more injured men laying outside on the grass coughing and crying. Many women were tending them as he looked toward the gate and noticed fire coming from behind it and about the lying forests great blazes of fire and smoke was engulfing the nearby forests. Pailor looked up and could see no cloud or star only darkness he quickly sped up the path to the gate were many guards still stood many bleeding and many on the floor holding their wounds.

"Let me pass" Pailor stood firm now.

"You cant we cannot open the gate for some time" he coughed as he lay on the floor "Luin has ordered the gates to be shut tight and to not let anyone in or out until he gives a signal" he sighed "Listen if you want to get out their I suggest you get armoured up, the armoury is to the right by the barracks" he collapsed as Pailor sighed.

Pailor headed down the path and came past many soldiers running from the barracks to the gate and nearby towers. He saw many stoney buildings with banners flowing outside them they seemed smaller versions of castles and had many soldiers running in and out with equipment. Pailor entered the nearest building which had weapons outside racked up against the wall with armour about the floor. He decided not to enter and placed a chain mail shirt upon his chest and steel padding across his shoulder. He also placed silver metal garments about his leg which protected his legs he then placed metal boots upon his feet and a mighty helm which was similar to the guards helmets but smaller and much brighter. He felt the weight and laughed to himself as he began to familiarize himself with the movement. Pailor grabbed a great shield which was long and thin but covered half of his body as he placed it on his left arm, he then placed an axe on his back and carried a mighty sword which he lifted with ease to the amazement of the soldiers who also were grabbing equipment. Pailor looked like a great knight as he marched forward to the gate as he noticed the only one guard standing now as the others had collapsed.

"Open the gate" he spoke like a king now and the guard was amazed as he quickly struggled to open the mighty gate.

As the gate opened smoke gushed through almost chocking him instantly as he quickly shuffled through the gap as the gate closed behind him. Pailor looked about him and could see bodies of evil men about his feet and wood soldiers also laying about him. Pailor looked up to the battlements and could see Luin firing arrows from the right hand tower with many other soldiers firing. He moved to the base of the battlement and looked through the gate down the valley were hundreds of bodies lay and he saw Balier fighting with many other men just in front of the small river which ran about the base of the valley.

"Luin it is I Pailor, I will help Balier!" he yelled to the battlements as Luin turned in amazement and laughed as Pailor noticed his face was bloody and also was his attire.

"Good" he laughed then carried on firing his arrow.

Pailor quickly marched down the slope toward Balier who was fighting many evil men at the same time he looked tired and had many wounds. Pailor yelled then charged the evil men smashing them into the river then piercing them with his mighty sword.

"Hail Balier!" Pailor turned to him and laughed.

"Pailor, I owe you my life" Balier leant on his sword as the enemy were less now but bodies filled the river almost like a bridge.

"You have fought bravely it would seem" Pailor stood firm beside Balier and his men.

"Yes we barley survived the first assault which destroyed the gate and they broke into the courtyard almost smashed the great gate" he coughed "But this morning they seemed to slow down only sending few men at a time" Balier looked to Pailor who tilted his head.

"Strange" he paused "Maybe they are testing the defences or maybe they have been distracted" Pailor thought of Aulor and his sister now.

"Yes many of our scouts crept through their lines and noticed they still have many men in the woods waiting for something but we don't know what" he sighed then pointed "I fear the main attack is still to come, if they can break through the gate with the first attack imagine what their main attack is going to be like" he looked to the distance and could hear a great horn.

Pailor and the men looked toward the forest line as many horns began to blow now as they could hear the marching of soldiers as the ground moved beneath them.

"There coming!" Luin shouted from the battlements.

Pailor readied his sword beside Balier and his men they formed a line of a hundred men now across the bank. There was a great roar as hundreds of evil men poured out of the forest line up the bank as they met arrows from Luin and his men who were placed on the battlements. The men held a firm line as the first wave of evil men hit the line smashing right into the line and breaking it at various places. The evil men had great banners which had the symbol of the sun above them and waved in the air as they laughed and taunted the men. Balier could see the line breaking under the impact of the men from the east who were strong and very experienced in warfare now. Pailor held firm as many of the evil men crashed against him only to fall into the muddy bank below as Pailor finished them off with his mighty sword. Balier was weary with battle but he fought on bravely holding his part of the line but it was in vain for the enemy had broken the line in various places and many of them headed for the fort which only defended by Luin and his archers.

"Pailor we must retire to the fort there are too many" he looked to Pailor panting as he spoke.

"Get your men up the bank I will hold as long as I can" he nodded to Balier as he jumped down the bank crashing into the many men beneath it.

Pailor managed to stand but his helm had fallen off and his shield was stuck in the mud he turned and met a crash of steel as a eastern soldier struck his armour breaking it and cutting into his injured shoulder. Pailor fell to his knee and struck the man who crashed into the mud as Pailor drew his mighty axe and waved it about cutting many of the men down. The mud around Pailor was thick as he began to sink slowly fighting on as he stood firm his hair blowing in the smoky air. Pailor roared a great battle cry which startled the evil men who paused and moved back slowly.

"Fight me!" Pailor couldn't move his armour was too heavy as he began to sink slowly as the men laughed and moved around him and up the valley.

Pailor felt the air getting denser as he felt the trees closing in about him as he struggled in vain to escape the muddy bank. In the distance he could see a white light moving at speed past the men and down the valley toward him he smiled as he could see his beautiful horse Suvati. The horse rode down the bank knocking many of the men over at it lifted its hooves up crashing into them and killing them. Pailor grabbed the reins of the horse as it pulled him out of the mud onto the dry bank as he smiled.

"My friend I am glad to see you" he mounted the horse as they rode back to the fort with haste.

Pailor rode up the bank and could see many of the evil men laying dead about him as he rode, he noticed Luin and his archers firing and killing many of the evil men. Pailor rode up behind the men of the east and struck them down as Balier and his men charged out of the fort helping Pailor who rallied the men together. The battle enraged but Luin noticed from the battlements many siege weapons being brought up the bank and many riders and more men marching up the bank.

"Retire to the keep!" he blew the horn as he yelled.

Pailor turned and noticed this as he rode forth crashing into the enemy as he commanded the men back to the keep. The men had mended the broken gate to the fort as they closed it behind the remaining men who had retired back to the fort. Pailor dismounted Suvati as he walked up to the battlements were Luin was giving orders.

"Luin they will surely burn the fort to the ground" he sighed as he could see the full force of the enemy which was marshalling before them.

Luin turned to Pailor then looked to the ground he then placed his hand on Pailor's shoulder.

"Yes they will probably burn the fort to the ground" he paused "Lead the men on you have given them courage I will hold as long as I can out here" he turned and looked back to the enemy as Pailor frowned.

"You are indeed a brave man Luin may my father watch over you" he paused and touched Luin's shoulder "Farewell" Luin turned to him and smiled then began to fire his bow.

Many men stayed with Luin as they mounted a small defence to buy some time for the people in the great city. Pailor rode into the city were Balier was lying on the ground panting he looked up to Pailor who looked to him and sighed.

"Where is our captain?" Balier stood now as the gate closed.

"He has decided to remain and defend the fort" Balier ran to the gate urging the guards to open it.

"Listen to me Balier it was his decision and his alone, he needs you to defend the people here in the city prepare the defence" he became more like a king again as the men quickly prepared their weapons and the defence.

Balier walked past Pailor and readied began to order the men about he then noticed great flaming balls firing overhead as they crashed into the city smashing some of the barracks.

"Their siege weapons, take cover!" Pailor rode down to the barracks as many of the men were burning alive.

Many more flaming balls sped overhead crashing into various parts of the city as the fields began to burn. Pailor rode back to Balier who was coming back from the north tower with many men armed.

"Balier does your king reside in the castle?" Balier nodded.

"Yes he seldom leaves" he walked on past Pailor.

Pailor rode with great speed down the sloping valley and up to the great walls to the city as he rode through the gap. He rode now down a dusty path which had buildings either side and at the end of the dusty path their sat a great castle of gold sparkling as he paused in awe. The people of the city were not panicking and doing day to day work as Pailor rode down the dusty streets. Pailor rode up to a great golden bridge which swayed to the left and to the gate of the castle, beneath the golden bridge ran a river were many fisherman were fishing. The gates were open as Pailor rode up them and dismounted from his horse, at either side of the gate were great statues of two men they were wearing crowns and dressed in robes as they held a staff each. The castle was tall and thin and had two towers at its top. Pailor entered and he noticed to his left and right many shelves with books on them and various people reading through the books. Pailor looked in awe for he had never seen books for the moon tribe were not that advanced in writing but they could read. He noticed in front of him another bridge which was white marble and beneath it was another part of the river. Pailor walked over the bridge and walked up a staircase in front of him as he reached the top and entered a great chamber were many guards and other servants were talking. The guards turned and noticed Pailor who noticed a doorway to the back of the castle and stairs to his right.

"I wish to speak with the king at once, it is urgent" Pailor stood glaring at the men who laughed.

"The king is busy and does not wish to be disturbed now leave" the guards turned their backs to Pailor.

Pailor became enraged as he quickly headed for the open doorway to the rear of the room as the guards quickly followed him. There were three guards who were dressed in similar attire to the soldiers from the barracks as they grabbed Pailor. The guards began to attack him with their hands as he quickly turned hitting one of them to the ground with his fist. The two other guards drew their swords as they blocked his exit back into the hall, Pailor turned and sped up the staircase which led to the roof. Pailor found himself upon the castle rooftop as the wind blew frantically almost knocking him down as he ran. Four guards were posted upon the roof as they held their mighty spears firm, they were attire in similar garments to the guards at the great gate. Behind the guards sat an old grey man attire in a brown robe he sat looking out across his land below. To his right stood a man who was fairly tall among the tree people he had blonde hair and leant on a great hammer he wore a brown cloak over his armour which was similar to the soldiers but more kingly. To the old mans left stood another man he was smaller, he had brown hair and wore a black cloak over his armour which seemed more like the guards attire. The old man sat atop an old wooden chair with a pole running through its back so men could carry him upon his chair. Pailor walked up to the guards who encircled him as the other three guards came running up the staircase and halted behind Pailor.

"I wish to speak with the king" he spoke calmly but fierce as the two men either side of the king turned and noticed Pailor.

The guards laughed as the man with the hammer looked Pailor up and down then turned away looking out to the lands once more. The smaller of the two he held a mighty sword and frowned as he walked over to Pailor.

"Stranger to these parts why do you wish to speak with our king?" he spoke softly and more like a man of the moon tribe than a man of the tree people.

Pailor looked about to the guards who lowered their weapons and leant on them looking closely at him.

"I wish to hold council with him for I am Pailor son of Kailor and have ridden a long road from the lands of the moon" the men gasped as the smaller man who stood beside the king also gasped and smiled.

"I have dreamt of this coming day, but let us not talk about that" he paused looking to the guards "Come my father will be pleased to here what news you have from the south" the man held his hand out urging Pailor forward as the guards parted letting him pass.

"Thank you son of the king" Pailor walked beside him now as they walked slowly.

"Son to the mighty Kailor the great god" he smiled and looked to Pailor.

"Yes but things have gone ill in the city of Linderon, my father has been betrayed and overthrown" the man looked to the ground and sighed.

"Yes it would seem so for the battle also goes ill with our own people" he paused "I am Hamler son of Unor king of the tree people" he smiled to Pailor.

"Well met Hamler son of Unor" they were almost beside the king as Hamler halted as did Pailor.

"My father is ill his mind is elsewhere I fear his days are short, you will have speak firmly, my brother Vikler who stands to his right will inherit the throne he is less welcoming to strangers than I" they walked in front of the king and knelt in front of him.

The king had a grey beard and his eyes were half closed and his face seemed cracked and dry.

"Hail Unor lord of the tree people and ruler of Lurinien" he paused then lifted his head and stood as did Pailor "This is Pailor son of Kailor from the city of the gods Linderon, he wished council with you my lord" he stepped back leaving Pailor in front of the king.

The king lifted his head slowly and his eyes opened slowly revealing grey eyes which pierced Pailor as he opened his dry mouth.

"Hail Pailor son of Kailor what council do you seek" he spoke softly but more kingly than Hamler as he coughed.

"I have fought the enemy from the south up to these lands and I come to you seeking council for the enemy have reached the outer fort and will soon breach through the gate" he was interrupted as Vikler frowned to him.

"Yes we know of the enemy and will meet them but father is ill and he needs us in this hour for we are his servants and captains" he paused as he knelt beside his father holding his hand.

"I can answer for myself Vikler now go and command your battalion" he became angry now as he frowned to Vikler who marched off in wrath.

"Forgive me Pailor" he coughed "I am weak and have not the strength to command the defence but I do know of the enemy which resides on our doorstep but another force from the north has been spotted" he paused "A great army marches from the wind tribe they crossed the border not long ago, we do not know whether they seek war with the enemy or even us" he coughed and held his stomach "Vikler is commanding the gate and Hamler is going to lead a small battalion down to the river under the castle and is going to attack the enemy from the flanks" he sighed then his head hit his chest as he fell into a sleep.

"Come Pailor my father is weary and needs rest" he walked past the chair as Pailor followed "You see I am going to lead our best troops down the river and try to distract the enemy as Vikler will lead the main force through the gate and hope to counter the enemy" he paused as they walked down the steps and into the hall were many men were talking.

"What of the wind tribe?" Pailor halted as did Hamler.

"We will have to wait for we do not know their full intent" he paused and looked about the room "It will take them days before they reach the city for the dense forest protects us from the wind of the north" he walked on as Pailor followed.

They walked down and out of the castle and walked down the sandy streets and into the great open fields of the realm. Hamler turned to Pailor as they halted outside of the open passage into the city were Pailor noticed many men clad in armour awaiting Hamler.

"Well Pailor son of Kailor this is farewell I must lead my men down to the river and hopefully distract the enemy" he paused and nodded to his men who marched off down a slope which led behind the great city "Go to the gate and help my brother the enemy will attack in full force soon" he smiled to Pailor as he marched off and followed his men.

Pailor sighed and walked along the path as he noticed Savannah walking toward him smiling her hands where covered in blood as were her robes and her face.

"Pailor I have been searching for you" she halted in front of him as he smiled to her.

"I have been with the king Savannah and his son's" he smiled to her.

"Yes I saw you talking with Hamler" she wiped her face "How are your wounds?" she walked over to him.

Savannah touched his shoulder gently as he felt strange as she touched his wounds slowly and he kissed her.

"Pailor!" she shrugged him off gasping then smiled to him as he looked confused.

"I am sorry Savannah I don't know what came over me" he looked to ground as she lifted his chin up with her hand.

"If I were not taken I would have liked a kiss with you son of Kailor but Vikler is to be my husband" he sighed as she stepped back.

Pailor walked off down the path he felt a great weight on his heart as she stood upon the hill looking to him as he marched off. Pailor came to the great gate were many men assembled under the command of Vikler who held his mighty hammer across his shoulder. Balier stood beside him and smiled to Pailor who looked angry and distraught, he then walked over to Pailor.

"What is wrong my friend you seem disturbed" Pailor looked him in the eye then gritted his teeth as he looked to Vikler.

Suddenly a great weight hit the gate which smashed open knocking many of the men to the ground as the shards of the gate smashed past Pailor just missing his face. As the smoke from the blast cleared the men noticed hundreds of evil men from the east charging through the breach and crashing into the men who were not prepared. Pailor charged with Balier as they crashed into the great sea of men as the battle ensued. Pailor noticed many of the flaming balls which had crashed about the fort in front of him and many had hit the great gate smashing it to a sunder. Vikler fought on bravely at the front with many of his close knights who fought bravely but in vain for the enemy pushed them back. The evil men were like a sea of black, Pailor quickly charged forward with Balier as they fought alongside Vikler who smiled to them waving his mighty hammer toward the enemy. They fought on for a time holding the line well as many more reinforcements from the barracks joined the battle at the great gate. Pailor pushed on through into the courtyard of the destroyed fort which was in flames as he looked about trying to find Luin and his men. Vikler pushed through to the left of the fort and routed the enemy who were pushed from the fort for a time. Pailor and Balier headed up the broken staircase to the battlement were they found Luin and his men laying upon each other covered in rubble.

"Luin!" Balier ran to his friend and captain as he lifted the bodies from atop him.

Luin tilted his head and smiled to Balier his face was covered in black ash, he coughed up blood as he managed to open his eyes.

"My friend" he smiled as he also looked toward Pailor who smiled to him.

Balier lifted Luin, his arm was burnt and the right side of his face was slightly burnt.

"Leave me I am broken beyond repair" Balier never answered but quickly headed back to the gate were many men rushed through the breach to the defence of the burnt fort.

Pailor looked out of the battlement and noticed thousands of evil men and hundreds of riders and siege weapons all waiting across the river were the forest had been burnt. Pailor looked to his right through a gap in the battlement and noticed Hamler and his men sneaking through the forest by the river which headed to the enemy. Pertopolis lifted his axe at top his head as Pailor frowned and he rode forth leading his men to the breach.

"There coming!" men shouted as they stood firm with mighty spears ready to counter the riders of the east.

Pertopolis led the charge as he crashed into the line of men as his horse was skewered on top of a spear as he was flung inside the fort into the men of the wood. Vikler charged Pertopolis with his knights close at hand, Pertopolis rose to his feet and began to strike the men nearby with his mighty axe. Vikler crashed into Pertopolis who laughed and struck Vikler with his axe as he was thrown to the ground in agony. Vikler's arm had been cut by the axe and he held it in pain as he waved his mighty hammer aloft his head and struck Pertopolis across his back sending him into a crowd of men. Pailor quickly retired from the battlement and joined in the battle which ensued inside the fort as the riders broke through followed by more evil men as flaming balls of fire flew overhead killing many men by the gate and inside the walls to the city. Vikler stood proud now killing many riders with his axe as he searched for Pertopolis who burst out of the crowd of men and began striking them to the ground with ease. Pailor turned and noticed Pertopolis near the gate as he smashed his way through the men who could not challenge the mighty foe they faced. Vikler quickly ran to the gate and struck Pertopolis in the back with his hammer as Pertopolis never moved but turned slowly to meet Vikler.

"You foolish little man" he laughed as he lifted his mighty axe which smashed Viklers hammer in two.

Vikler fell to the ground and gasped as the men around him tried to help but the might of Pertopolis was too much for them he was too powerful. Pailor saw this and dived into Pertopolis as they crashed into the wall of the gate smashing the wall as they crashed to the ground. Pertopolis threw Pailor into the crowd of men and smiled as he stood now lifting up his axe as he charged Pailor. Vikler scrambled to his feet and drew his sword which he threw at Pertopolis slicing into his leg as he screamed in pain. Pertopolis turned to Vikler revealing his face as his eyes turned into fire he then turned his attention to Vikler who stood without a weapon. Pailor lifted his axe and struck Pertopolis as his axe sliced into Pertopolis' shoulder as he fell to his knee.

"We meet again friend!" Pailor placed his boot onto Pertopolis' shoulder as he heaved the axe from the shoulder of his enemy as he crashed to the floor with momentum.

Pertopolis turned his head to see Pailor as he smiled with his black eyes he then rose to his feet and grabbed Pailor from the floor lifting him up by his kneck.

"You really are annoying" he head butted Pailor sending him crashing into the rubble near the gate.

Pailor's axe landed beside him as he coughed up blood and scrambled to his knees looking for Pertopolis as many men fought around him and the battle ensued. Pailor stood to his feet lifting his axe and noticed the enemy had breached the fort and were surrounding the men who were still inside the fort. Pailor turned and noticed reinforcements coming from the barracks as he stood by the gate which had been smashed beyond repair.

"This entrance must be blocked" he yelled to the reinforcements.

Pailor entered the battle once more as he fought his way to Balier and his men who were separated. Balier was still holding his position near the staircase to the battlements as he ordered archers to fire from the battlements as he held the staircase with many other men.

"Balier where is Vikler?" Pailor yelled to his friend as Balier pointed toward the fountain were a great battle ensued.

Pailor noticed Vikler leaning against the fountain with twenty of his closet knights who fought on to protect him as Pertopolis loomed among the evil men behind the fountain.

"Balier get your men back to the gate!" Pailor yelled to Balier who nodded and began to order his men into formation.

Pailor fought his way through the crowd but it was hopeless the enemy were too many as he could see the knights being cut down one by one. A great horn could be heard as Pailor looked over the crowd of evil men toward the river where he could see Hamler and his men fighting their way through the enemy's siege weapons and rear. The enemy were distracted now and looked to the river as Balier fought the enemy as he headed for the gate with his men. Pailor turned and could see Balier fighting behind him he then turned to Vikler and his men as he battled on.

"Balier tell your archers to retire to the gate I need you and your men here we must help Vikler and Hamler as he has arrived with the reinforcements by the river.

Balier nodded as the archers headed for the gate and he joined the fight with Pailor as they crashed through the rows of the sun tribe. Vikler was fighting on as he noticed Pailor trying to reach his position he also noticed Pertopolis who was looking directly at him. Pertopolis smashed the knights as he lifted Vikler by the neck and lifted him up laughing showing him to his men.

"Look at the mighty son of Unor" he then whispered in the ear of Vikler "Your realm is mine" he smiled then threw Vikler into the fountain as he crashed against it.

Pertopolis removed Vikler's sword from his leg as he smiled to Vikler then thrust the sword into Vikler's chest.

"Your sword I presume" he laughed then felt a great blow to his back as he fell onto Vikler.

Pailor struck Pertopolis in the back with his axe as Pertopolis cried in pain and fell onto Vikler looking up at Pailor.

"Your time is over traitor" Pailor placed his boot atop Pertopolis' chest and lifted his sword striking Pertopolis through the chest.

Pertopolis roared as every man around paused and shrieked in fear as a great gust of wind knocked the men to the ground leaving Pailor standing as he felt a great wave of energy pour through the land as Pertopolis breathed no more. Pailor removed his sword which was stained with black blood it is said that the stain was never removed and that Pertopolis would one day return to seek revenge. Pailor stood now with his beard and hair tinted with silver as the evil men around gasped and retreated down the field as they where cut down by Hamler and his men. Pailor's left eye was also stained with grey and he became blind in one eye. Pailor pushed aside Pertopolis' body as he sighed and knelt beside Vikler who was also slain.

"What orders Pailor?" Balier looked to his friend and commander.

Pailor never answered but walked out of the fort and down the field standing atop bodies of fallen men as the valley was filled with dead men. He walked to the river and through the fields for a time and felt a great presence drawing him as he came to an area filled with rubble from an abandoned outpost as he sat atop a stone. Pailor sighed and placed his sword to his side and looked to the ground when he felt a gust of wind flow past him.

"Hello my son" Kailor sat beside his son as Pailor smiled.

"I knew you where calling me father" he looked to the ground still.

"You have fought bravely my son and have made me proud. I gather you are worried about your sisters but I only know of Bethol who is near the border to the wind tribe she is fine for the moment for the great army of the north as halted and not crossed the borders" he looked to his son then frowned "You have slain only one traitor for the other Caira still resides to the south where she is fighting with the men from the south the mountain tribe who have fought hard" he paused.

"What would you have me do father abandon my sister and head south to meet Caira?" he became enraged.

"No my son for Pertopolis is not slain his spirit still endures and he will take another form and return in time but not now. Mailock still has power and he will rally the sun tribe again to attack but I fear he will show himself soon enough. My son you will have to challenge him you must ride south then east to the fortress of the sun tribe" he rose to his feet and walked in front of Pailor "My son Bethol will be fine she is carrying the future king who will unite many of the tribes to rally together and defeat the enemy. That time is not yet not while Mailock resides in Linderon he must enter these lands in order for me to take back the throne and perhaps stop him" he sighed then pointed "Your friends are looking for you now go we will see each other again before the end" with that said a great gush of wind swept the area and Kailor was gone as dust covered the area.

Hamler saw Pailor talking to himself as he came through the wood with many men as they yelled to Pailor.

"My friend it is not safe to wonder away from the city for the enemy still resides nearby" Pailor looked up to Hamler and nodded he then stood and wiped away the sweat from his brow.

The company of men walked through the wood as the sun beamed through the forest as Hamler smiled then looked to Pailor.

"Where is my brother I could not find him near the fort" he smiled to Pailor.

"I am sorry Hamler your brother was slain by Pertopolis the general of the army he is also slain" Pailor walked ahead of the men as Hamler stood for a moment and a tear dripped from his eye as he was in shock.

"How is that so Pailor for my brother was strong" he yelled to Pailor who disappeared through the dense wood.

Pailor emerged near the river which was red with the blood of men as he strode across it and noticed his horse Suvati riding toward him as he smiled. Pailor stroked the horse and whispered in the horse's ear as Pailor led the horse across the valley filled with bodies. Many men where clearing the bodies up as Balier ordered them about he noticed Pailor and smiled running down to meet him.

"We are victorious my friend the enemy have retreated" he smiled but Pailor didn't seem interested.

"Yes but they will return enraged that their general has fallen but they will be led by a mightier foe" Pailor's eyes gleamed now as he walked past Balier who stood looking at Pailor.

Pailor entered through the gate and noticed hundreds of wounded men being led down the path to the healers. Pailor mounted Suvati and rode forth as he noticed Luin limping along the road. Pailor halted beside Luin and offered him his hand as Luin smiled and mounted the horse with Pailor.

"Thank you my friend" he never spoke another word for he could sense Pailor was upset.

They reached the healing building as Pailor helped Luin dismount the horse as he helped him inside and laid him beside the broken fountain. Savannah noticed Pailor and ran over to him smiling as Luin closed his eyes and rested.

"Hail son of Kailor I hear the battle went well" she stopped smiling as Pailor looked her in the eye "What of my love Vikler?" she frowned now.

"He was slain defending the fort" Pailor knelt beside Luin.

"Luin you must organise a counter attack and prepare the defences for I must ride south and to challenge their leader" he stood now as Luin opened his eyes.

"Speak with the king I will gladly ride with you once I am able" he smiled to Pailor sighed.

"Very well I will speak with the king but it is a dangerous rode" Pailor walked back to his horse and mounted it as Savannah ran up to him.

"Something has changed with you Pailor you seem less caring" she sighed as Pailor looked down to her.

"I must become this new man for I must become what I was destined to become" she was confused as he held her hand.

"Why must you ride to certain doom" she wept and kissed his hand.

He let go of her hand rode with haste to the castle as she stood watching him from afar. Pailor dismounted his horse and entered the castle which was empty as he marched quickly to the roof where the king and Hamler spoke.

"King Unor I wish to speak with you" Pailor walked in front of the king as Hamler looked to him.

"Very well Pailor son of Kailor" he was weeping as he spoke.

"I am sorry for your loss but I must ask to leave for I must ride south and challenge Mailock" he sighed "I ask only a few men to go with me if you will bid this" Hamler frowned and walked beside Pailor.

"I will ride with you Pailor for I know these lands well" he smiled to Pailor.

"I cannot lose both my sons Hamler" he coughed.

"Father please I must ride with Pailor he killed Pertopolis who slain our beloved Vikler" the king nodded and wept "I will return father" he smiled and held his fathers hand as Pailor marched out of the castle followed by Hamler.

Hamler mounted a brown horse with the tree tribes flag as he rode behind Pailor who rode forth down the valley. The men rode to Luin who smiled and struggled to his feet as Savannah helped Luin to his feet.

"I have tended to his wounds they will heal quickly" she gave a bag of leaves and bandages to Pailor who nodded.

Luin rode with Pailor as the three men rode to the gate were Balier sat upon a brown horse with five other men glad in knights armour.

"I thought you could use the help Pailor these are loyal men and brave they will follow you to whatever doom waits" he smiled as Pailor frowned looking to Hamler as they rode through the gate and south.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The founding of Nulor

It had been two days since Aulor and Mindulas along with his fellow men headed out to destroy the strange creatures which had attacked the camp. Bethol had organised the people and they had moved away from the mountains foot and into the dense wood were they made camp and settled for two days. Scouts were sent out to protect the perimeter they reported back to Bethol that a great army was moving along the border toward their position from the north. A choice was made between the many captains and Bethol herself as they decided to head east along the ridge of the mountains and through the snowy lands but staying close to the borders. The company travelled for many days as they marched through the dense wooded area beneath the looming mountains with snow pouring down on them. The company came to a path and followed it viewing various signposts as they walked marking the areas of the wind tribe. The company came to the same crossroads that Aulor and Mindulas had come across as they headed straight forward marching east and straying away from the wind tribe. The cold of the land was too much for some of the company who fled back to the warmth of the south while many died. The company came out of the snowy forest and came to an open plain filled with snow and about it was dotted a small village near the icy river which was just behind it. Father east behind the river loomed great mountains and green lands as far as the eye could see just to the south the company could see the spine of mount Viscoth the great mountains which they had followed. The company rested just on the border of the forest as they camped for a day for the march to the river was long. Bethol noticed that many of the company had frozen do death during the night and they were running low on food. Two of Mindulas' loyal guard were left as they watched over and protected their queen Bethol. The company headed out that morning marching at a steady pace through the snowy plains, they marched for a while when a great storm covered the land and blinded them from their path. The scouts ordered the company to stop and hold their position for the company could get lost. After a while the storm stopped to reveal a golden sun which rained down on the survivors as Bethol looked about and noticed half of the supplies and people were covered in snow. They marched now and reached the river just to the south of the small village which they did not march near. The river was flowing but felt warm which was strange to the company as they marched through it. They walked up the valley leading away from the river and came to a forest which was green and in the centre of the forest loomed a great mountain surrounded by smaller ones. Bethol looked to the north and felt a strange feeling she could hear her father telling her to march north. The company agreed and headed north staying close to the river then turning inward toward the smaller mountains. A day had passed since they crossed the river and the company rested near an abandoned lumber camp were the mountain tribe looked to have lingered for some time for their symbol was embedded on the equipment.

"I wonder what has happened to the mountain tribe, why do they abandon their tools" Bethol spoke gently to her loyal guards who were left by Mindulas.

"I do not know my lady" the tallest of the two guards spoke softly he had black hair and brown eyes and had a black beard.

"We must be ready to march again Leor" he nodded as the company began to march out.

The company now strode through a forest which led them toward the back of the mountains and north. It took them two days before they reached the other side of the forest where they came to a swamp land and were halted.

"My lady the equipment will not stand the swamp we must turn north away from it" Leor looked to his lady and felt comfort from her.

"You are right we must turn north" she smiled.

The company were hungry for the food had run dry and the scouts were not good hunters. They marched north for another day and came to a beautiful green land filled with hills and forests, beyond the green plain was the sea as the company halted and looked in awe.

"We will settle here Leor, I fear we have travelled too far to turn back or carry on" Leor nodded as they marched across the plain and camped atop a great hill which looked out across the land.

They had travelled for many days and lost many people along the way but they had last found something that reminded them of home as they rejoiced and began to build small houses and establish themselves in these lands.

A year had passed and Bethol had given birth to a boy she named him Naleur and named the new realm they had discovered which was to be named Nulor and would eventually be the future kingdom of Naleur and his kin. Leor became the captain and general of the kingdom for her other loyal guard had died of a strange illness. The people created many buildings and began work on a great hall for Bethol and her son to dwell in. Many more years passed and the people of Nulor became great craftsmen and hunters they also became good fisherman and became very cultured. Bethol often wondered the land in search of her family which was in vain but she felt something missing and began to age very quickly. Naleur had reached half way through his childhood as he became a great lore man and became very close with Leor who taught him many things about the land. Leor had created a great barrier around the small village which they created as he used great spikes to protect the village from wolves which often attacked the village. The people of Nulor began to build a path which led to the river but they dared not cross back into the frozen land. During the winter of that year the people of Nulor noticed a great blackness coming from the sky hovering just to the south of their land.

"What is this black sky Leor?" Naleur was scared he clung to Leor's side as Leor placed his arm around him.

"It is spreading from the south I fear it is the enemy which destroyed our home along ago" he sighed.

"Oh how I wish to see that land for it sounds wonderful" he looked up to Leor who starred at the great black sky which was touching their border.

"Yes it was beautiful once until it was stained with the evil of the land" he looked down to Leor and sighed.

Leor headed to the unfinished hall were Bethol was tending the flowers just outside of it she looked up and smiled to Leor.

"My lady I wish to ride south and find out what is happening at least I can get some news if the enemy has indeed conquered the south" he was frantic as Bethol stood and could see the dark sky to the south.

"Very well but ride light and swiftly do not engage the enemy if indeed you encounter them" she smiled and kissed Leor on the brow as he smiled to his beloved queen.

Leor rode south with two other riders as they headed down the path which led them to the great icy river after a days ride. They camped upon a small hill which looked out over the river as the men could see fires to the west coming from the wind tribes villages. The next morning the men rode further south not crossing the river yet they rode for a while and came the foot of the great mountain but the forest which was in front of it had been cut down and their were many lumber camps about the area.

"Who goes their!" a voice was heard from the mountain as the horses panicked at the men looked about in amazement drawing their swords.

"I am Leor of the moon tribe captain to queen Bethol of Nulor to the north, who goes there?" he spoke softly, squinting his eyes to look for the man.

"Very well Leor I am Dagiou son to king Adageo of the mountain people, what business do have in our realm" the voice of the man was hard but not menacing.

"Hail Dagiou son of Adageo" he paused looking to his men "We have rode south because we seek news from the south for the black sky is looming ever closer" he sighed "Not so many years ago my kingdom to the south was destroyed at the hands of the sun tribe and I only wish to know what is happening, could you help me?" he looked toward the great mountain.

A strange noise was heard as a small but strong looking man with dark red hair emerged from the foot of the mountain out of the dark area near the cut down trees. He had black eyes and seemed fairly young he walked proudly and wore a chain mail skirt with black armour for his upper body he also had a gold crown atop his head with his long hair tied in a black ribbon. He held a great sword almost as big as him and an axe on his back behind him and to either side walked other small but strong looking men also clad in similar attire but many held short bows.

"We too have felt the wrath of the sun tribe for when I was a young boy my fathers realm to the south was attacked by the evil women Caira my father stayed with many of our soldiers to defend the mountains to the south" he paused "Many of our people fled north to here by using our tunnels we have created" he sighed "We have no news from the battle which still continues in the south but we have lost many of our realms to the south. The army which destroyed your realm also enslaved the sun tribe to create their weapons they also placed many of your captured people in the mines beneath mount Viscoth were many say they have changed beyond recognition. It would seem their leader Pertopolis was slain during the siege of Lurinien home of the tree people and their lord" he looked to the looming black sky "It would seem Pailor son of the mighty Kailor struck down the enemy's leader and rode south with King Unor's son Hamler of the tree people noting more has been seen of their passing" he paused.

"Pailor" Leor spoke to himself.

"Yes it would seem he is a great man but the enemy attacked Lurinien again for King Unor passed away for his heart was broken for Viklor his son was slain at the battle of Lurinien by Pertopolis and he never recovered from this loss" he looked to his men "Nothing more is said for my scouts fled and none of us have ever returned to find news, come please enter my mountain and rest" he smiled and walked ahead as Leor followed with his men.

They entered through a small hole in the mountain which was covered up by a great boulder which was pushed by many men who were indeed strong. The men followed a small tunnel lit with many torches as they left their horses near the entrance under the protection of four guards who guarded the entrance.

Dagiou turned to Leor and laughed "Forgive me this is not our main entrance this is more of a secret entrance" he laughed as Leor smiled.

The men emerged into a great cavern were a stream flowed through it and there were many men sitting chatting and eating. The men headed straight through the cavern and headed down stony steps which led them to a hall which had a marble floor with the symbol of the mountain tribe on it. To Leor's right were more stairs leading down and to his left was another set of stairs leading up as he noticed many women and children laughing playing in the hall. Dagiou led them up the left hand stairs which led to a great hall with many pillars and paintings on the wall showing battles from the south. There where also armour, swords, shields etc placed about the wall of great men who had fought and died during the war of the south. Dagious sat atop a stony chair which wasn't high but seated at the same level as the other chairs which were placed in a circle with gaps for the men to walk through. Leor and the men sat on the chairs as a strange noise was heard and the floor beneath them moved upward to reveal a round table as Dagious laughed.

"Well we are the best creators in the land" he laughed.

Leor nodded as servants brought many plates filled with meat atop them still on the bone. Dagious smiled then began to eat at a fast rate along with the other men but Leor and his men sat back and looked to each other.

"Eat it is good" he looked up with meat over his face and he laughed as pieces of the meat spat out of his mouth.

"We already ate Lord Dagious" he nodded as Dagious frowned and continued eating.

After a while the men had finished as servants brought over jugs of ale which the men drank easily.

"Ok down to business then Leor of Nulor" he smiled with his mouth covered in ale.

"Business?" he frowned.

"Yes business I suppose you want an alliance between our peoples, no?" he looked to Leor.

"Yes that would be good and I suppose you would like trade rights?" Dagious smiled.

"I like this man, of course and in exchange we will allow you access to our tunnel system for the time being it leads to the south and to every mountain in the land" he smiled.

"Very well I shall send a rider back to Nulor to tell the peoples of our alliance" Leor stood and spoke to his men who nodded as one of them headed out of the cave escorted by a man from the mountain tribe.

"Very well Leor of Nulor we shall speak of the enemy and you can rest here for as long as you like" he stood and led the men back down the steps and down the lower steps leading into the main halls of the kingdom.

The men entered a mighty hall of white silver were hundreds of people were gathered talking and laughing. The hall had many doors leading to sleeping quarters and other parts of the underground kingdom as Leor and his men were amazements by the structure.

"Magnificent" Leor spoke softly to himself as Dagious turned to him and smiled.

"Yes it is a marvel of sorts my people are indeed great craftsmen" he raised his eyebrows "Perhaps in time we can help with your kingdom and help build a mighty city for you" Dagious and his people seemed very generous as Leor smiled.

For many more days Leor and his men stayed in the kingdom of the mountain people as they explored the many underground halls and tunnels when at last Dagious showed the men his great mine.

"You see Leor my people use the inner rock much better than the outer for it is pure and not touched by nature" he knelt beside rubble of rock as smiled to himself.

Leor and his men were led up a spiral staircase of stone which led to an open courtyard high up the mountain.

"My observation point where we watch the land for movement" he pointed south then westward.

The courtyard was filled with white stone and had archers about it, the courtyard or look out point was built into the rock and could see all over the land for it was high up. The wind was cool and not too cold as Leor looked north could see the realm of Nulor to the north and he looked to the west were the clouds thundered.

"Ah yes the dreaded cloud of the enemy" he sighed and stood beside Leor as he looked up to him "But we will meet them in battle soon enough my friend and when that day comes we will fight side by side" he laughed again a merry laugh "Come, let us drink!" the men left the courtyard and headed back down into the hall.

Another day passed as Leor and his men left the kingdom of Dagious as they mounted their horses and said their farewell to Dagious a the secret exit.

"Ride safely friend from Nulor" Dagious stood looking at Leor and his two men who looked down to him and smiled.

"Thank you for your hospitality and we shall meet again for our trade rights" they laughed "One more thing Dagious what is the name of your realm or should I call it the city of Dagious" he smiled.

"No my friend the city is called Madonia" he waved as the men rode north.

They rode north and to Nulor as the black clouds slowly spread toward their realm and war was coming.

For many years the mountain tribe and the former moon tribe often traded and in return Dagious' men built a great city upon the great hill they had chosen which would be the city of Nulor and a great statue of Bethol was erected in the courtyard of white stone. Dagious adored Bethol as did most man for she was fair and treated everyone with respect. A great path leading from the city was created which led to the great gates of Madonia which were built facing north toward Nulor. The city of Nulor stood high shining in the sun it was square and had mighty towers at each corner with archers posted in them as a path led up the hill to the great marble gates. The city was filled with many houses and a great hall where Bethol resided and there were also barracks and training grounds for the men of Nulor to train for the coming war. Dagious and Leor often rode south to retrieve news of the enemy but the enemy had vanished and could not be tracked but the main force still marched from the realm of the wind tribe but Caira's force had disappeared. Both kingdoms built a great tower looking south which was positioned along side the river which ran south it was manned by both Dagious' royal guards and Leor's personal soldiers. They also erected a great tower of white stone which looked west and stood high above the icy river and beside it they built a great wall which ran along the river but was never completed. Seven years had passed since the first meeting of the two realms and they had created the land into a rich country filled with joy and beauty. Leor and his loyal knights he had now established rode beautiful white horses which roamed the lands of the north. Dagious and his royal guard also rode horses but were brown and much stronger but slower than Leor's horses for they carried more weapons and heavy armour.

Bethol had aged a lot now and she felt weak and often saw visions from the south which worried her as she called the captains of the city to council. Naleur was a young man now and he was strong among the men of the city he had black hair and brown eyes and was very similar to Kronor his late father. He resembled his mother's attitude but often had a temper which disturbed Bethol. Naleur looked to Dagious as a hero figure but respected Leor for he cared for him like a father. Leor accompanied by four other captains of the city stood before the queen in a great hall of white silver were she sat upon a white chair of stone and wore a gold crown which sparkled like her eyes. Naleur sat beside his mother to her left as he wore a chain mail shirt with silver armour pants and silver boots he also had a mighty sword of silver which he sat beside.

"I have called you all here today for the sky's are getting darker" she coughed and felt weary "I have had visions from the south, Caira has almost destroyed Adageo's army and realm which still fights on" she paused "But I fear the reasons she has disappeared is threatening news for she secretly sends a force to attack the north" she collapsed to one knee as Naleur helped her up "I am growing weak as the dark cloud looms closer I lose power I have seen these visions in my dreams" she collapsed as women who stood behind the men quickly tended to her.

The captains walked to the back of the hall and stood in a circle as Naleur ran over to them.

"What does she want us to do march south or west" one of the captains frowned as he spoke.

"I will lead a force south with Dagiou I want you two to lead a force to the tower at the icy river and wait to see if the enemy are indeed that close" Leor spoke firmly as the men left as Naleur ran up to him.

"Let me ride with you" he smiled to Leor.

"No my prince your place is here you have to protect the people of Nulor for no captain is staying they all march to war" he sighed and left the hall as Naleur looked to him.

Leor rode south with fifty riders, twenty archers and thirty footmen who bore spears and mighty shields. The other captains took only fifty men to defend the icy river as Leor rode south for two days to reach Madonia. They reached the great gates as Leor spoke with Dagiou and his captains who agreed to march south with them as Dagious led a company of five hundred riders and a hundred and fifty heavy footman clad in the best armour of the mountain tribe as they marched south toward the tower which looked south. The men marched for three days when they reached the valley leading down between two mountains toward the tower which was burning as the men yelled in fear. Leor decided to camp at the gap of the mountains as he sent a small scouting party to scour the mountain to their left and hopefully sneak upon the enemy. They rested during the night as the scout party returned that morning they were weary and out of breath.

"My lord the tower has been overrun the enemy have placed the men's heads on poles looking out toward the north their seemed to be no survivors my lord" he paused "The enemy are great and have many riders and catapults of fire but they have only few archers and seemed disorganised" he nodded as Leor looked to Dagiou who frowned.

"My spearmen will deal with their cavalry you send your heavy armoured troops through the thick wood to the right and flank the enemy when they ride down the gap toward my spearman" he frowned and looked about at the terrain "I will lead my archers forward and skirmish with the enemy to draw them down the gap toward the spearmen" he paused "We will then dispurse into the wood and hopefully encircle the enemy when your men cut them off" Leor nodded to Dagiou who nodded.

"Very well I will ride with you" Leor turned to him.

"No my friend you must command your force from the wood and wait for my signal" they all nodded as they prepared.

After a long debate and organisation Leor rode forth with his riders who bore an archer each as they rode down the gape between the forest. Dagiou left his horses at the rear as he led a mighty force of heavy footman into the woods to the left of the gap and waited for the signal. The spearman stood blocking the gap as they waited for Leor to return. Leor rode softly but swiftly as they came to the valley leading down to the tower as they could see poles with the heads of their fellow men upon. Leor turned to his men and nodded as they released a barrage of arrows which rained down on the disorganised men who wore black armour as they stood talking by the river and eating. Behind them on the other side of the bank were heavy riders and catapults which suddenly saw the arrows and turned. Many men of the sun tribe fell under the impact but they regrouped and used their shields in a square formation as they marched up the slope toward Leor and his men. The catapults turned and began to aim as Leor looked to his men.

"Retire back to the gap!" the men rode swiftly down the path as they passed Dagiou and Leor nodded slowing down to let his archer's fire from the horses.

The enemy fell for the bait as the main force of footmen marched down the gap and removed the formation of the square and charged Leor and his men. Leor frowned and seemed worried for the riders had not yet followed as he charged with his horses. The riders charged the line of south men who held firm and killed many horses just by standing there with their heavy armour. Leor encircled the men with his riders and slowly closed in as the archers fired at random. Leor could hear a great horn as he looked toward the valley were a great host of riders charged Leor and his men as he ordered the retreat. Leor quickly rode toward the line of his own spearmen who held their spears firmly forward as he ordered the disperse as the men dispersed into the wood as the riders from the south crashed into the line of men.

"Now!" Leor yelled as Dagiou and his men charged out of the wood and cut off the riders from the footmen.

The battle ensued for some time as the spearmen pushed the riders back slowly who were cut down by Dagiou and his men as the footman of the south yelled and retreated down the valley.

"Hold your ground do not follow them" Leor yelled from the wood as he charged with his remaining cavalry and crushed the entire host of riders as from all sides they attacked the riders from the south who were stuck in the middle.

After a while the battle was over the last of riders rode fast through the wood but they were shot down by the archers who stood in the forest.

"Victory!" Dagiou yelled and laughed as he was covered in blood.

"No we must secure the tower come" he ordered the entire force to march down the valley toward the tower.

The men marched steadily down the hill only to see a great host of men chanting and yelling they stood covering the river with catapults aiming at Leor and his men.

"Form a line!" Leor yelled as the men got into position as the riders charged down the slope to meet the enemy.

The great line of riders including Dagiou who rode down the flank with Leor leading the main charge through the centre crashed into the line of men. Many horses were crushed during the impact as Leor managed to jump the first line of men with his riders who then rode on and attacked the catapults. The catapults began firing killing many spearmen who were at the rear as Leor began smashing them with his horses. Dagiou was surrounded on the left flank for more evil men poured out of the forest to meet the horsemen.

"Were are they coming from" Leor spoke to himself and frustration as his men became surrounded on all sides of the river as Leor looked to the tower "To the tower" he charged with his horsemen and secured the base of the tower.

Dagiou and his remaining loyal guard had been pushed down the slope to the river where they fought on the slopes struggling to control their horses. Leor and his knights were surrounded by the base of the tower as the enemies archers began to take aim. The spearmen quickly charged down the valley to meet the enemy as the catapults had been destroyed. Many arrows poured down upon Leor and his knights who quickly used their shields to defend them but many were killed. The battle raged on for some time as the valley began to fill up with the bodies of the dead. The spearmen managed to join with Leor as they fought side by side forming a square with the spearmen defending the outside as Leor noticed his remaining archers forming on the slopes ready to fire. The archers released a devastating rain of arrows which cut many of the enemy soldiers down as they panicked. Leor saw this opportunity and rode forth with his knights as they smashed through the lines of the enemy. Leor managed to link up with his archers and protect them from the oncoming enemy as he then turned his attention to the enemy archers positioned south of the tower along the river. Leor charged the enemy archers as they scattered and fled down across the river and into the forest on the other side. Leor and his knights turned and headed back to the main battle which took place east of the tower by the river. Leor reached the battle and noticed Dagiou and his men were heavily outnumbered. Leor stopped for a moment looking down the slope and he looked back to the battle at the tower and he had to make a decision. The spearmen were holding well but without the archers they were helpless for the archers poured barrages of arrows toward the enemy. He had made his decision quickly and sighed, he then blew his horn as the noise spread throughout the valley as the archers nodded and quickly headed toward him. Leor then charged down the slope with his cavalry of knights as they crashed into the rear of the men from the south who were now surrounded. The battle raged on as the enemy held firm with their thick armour and heavy swords but on the slopes appeared the archers who began to aim just ahead of Leor and his men. A barrage of arrows hit the enemy as many of them fell to the ground as they tried to push Leor back but found no way out for Dagiou had blocked their route across the river for he held firm with his riders. Suddenly as the battle began to go well for Leor he noticed his column of archers being cut down footmen from the south who had broken through the line of spearmen. Dagiou could see this and sent a column of his fastest riders around the enemy and up the slope to reinforce the archers as Leor noticed this and continued the fight. The column of riders managed to cut down the enemy soldiers but noticed that the spearmen had fallen and that the enemy now turned their attention toward the battle which took place at the slopes of the river. Many of the enemy were caught in the river and perished for their armour was heavy as Dagiou had pushed them back across the river toward Leor. Many archers had survived and turned their attention toward the oncoming men who marched from the tower.

"My lord the enemy are heading from the tower" a knight yelled to his captain.

Leor nodded and blew his horn again as he rode back up the slope with his knights as the evil men turned their attention to Dagiou. Leor headed a full charge with his tired knights as they crushed the oncoming forces from the tower with ease. The battle had almost come to a victorious end as Leor turned back and rode down the slope to find that Dagiou had almost defeated the enemy. After a great battle which lasted most of the day the enemy had been wiped out as the tired and bloody men of the north were victorious. Hundreds of bodies covered the river blocking its stream as even more men covered the field which the tower stood upon. A force of seven hundred and twenty had defeated a force little over two thousands as only four hundred of Leor and Dagiou's troops survived. When the final man from the south had fallen the men cheered as the sun fell over the mountains and all became dark as the men made camp near the base of the tower as they set scouts about the land just over the river. The men rested and ate that night talking about the battle as Dagiou drank with the men and cheered through the night as Leor sat alone atop the tower looking out to the south. Leor fell into a deep sleep atop the tower wrapt in his brown blanket he slept as the air was cool throughout the night. That morning the air was thick with fog as Leor awoke and left the tower as he noticed the men clearing the bodies from the field and burying their own soldiers. Leor spoke with his men as he gave them encouragement and they felt safe with him around as he walked among them. Dagiou smiled to Leor who smiled back to him they sighed as both men helped with the bodies of the men who would not return to their homes. The valley for years was named the valley of the dead by many who travelled its path.

"Such a waste of life and for what" Leor sighed.

"My friend we have defeated the enemy for the sake of our homes" Dagiou frowned "Do you think the enemy where going to stop no my friend we have saved our lands for the time being. Yes good men have died today but they died brave and honourable men and songs will be sung of their bravery and courage in the face of evil" he smiled to Leor as horns could be heard from the south.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Torment of Aulor

A year had passed since Aulor, Mindulas and their two companions had been captured by Eerma the evil queen of ice. Aulor and his two companions were locked in a dungeon while Mindulas was kept with Eerma up in her tower. Aulor had grown a beard and his hair was long and dirty as his armour had rotted and his clothes were shredded. The other two men were in similar condition and very weak for they were fed only a few times a week. One morning Aulor was awoken by the screams of one of the men who had been dragged out of the dungeon by one of the servants who beat Aulor to the ground as he tried to help. Aulor and his other companion quickly attacked the servant using pieces of rock which were about the floor for their swords were rusty but Aulor felt strength again for his bracelet he had found began to shine as did his crown which on the floor beside him. The servant fell to the ground motionless as the three men headed through the door and up the spiral stony staircase, Aulor took his crown with him. The men found themselves in the hall way they had first came in as they squinted their eyes for the light from outside shone through the windows. Aulor headed toward the door and managed to open it only to be met by ravage wolves which dived at him tearing his clothing as he fell back into the hall.

"Run!" he yelled to the two men who quickly ran over to him and slammed the door.

The wolves had changed and grown bigger as two managed to enter the hall as the men helped Aulor to his feet and starred at the wolves. Aulor pointed as the men quickly ran up the staircase and headed down the same corridor they had stayed in a year before.

"Mindulas" Aulor remembered his friend as they headed up the staircase and found themselves in the chamber of the queen of ice.

The doors behind the men slammed shut as Eerma sat looking at them in her chair she was youthful and beautiful.

"It was just a matter of time before you escaped" she smiled then rubbed her stomach "You see I am carrying a child in fact it is Mindulas' child" she smiled.

Mindulas walked from behind the pillar to the right as the men smiled but he had changed he was darker his eyes were gleaming and he had a sinister smile. One of the men ran over to greet him only to be struck down by his sword as he crashed to the ground in a pool of blood. Aulor gasped as Mindulas charged both of the men as they quickly dived aside as he crashed into a table.

"Mindulas you are not yourself!" Aulor yelled to his friend as Mindulas paused.

Aulor noticed a broken window just behind Eerma as did the other man as they quickly ran over to the window. Two wolves from behind Eerma dived out and attacked both men as they fell to the ground and struggled to fight the wolves. Aulor noticed his companion was not moving and his neck was bleeding as he flung the wolf of him and grabbed Mindulas wrestling for his sword. Aulor managed to over power Mindulas and strike the wolf down with one blow of his mighty sword he had found in the caves of the mountain. Mindulas shook his head he seemed dazed as Aulor grabbed him and charged through the window falling from the tower of the castle. They fell down into a cold lake as the impact winded both men as Aulor struggled to keep Mindulas a float for he was not moving. Aulor felt his strength again as he pulled Mindulas and swam to the nearby shore as he struggled up the snowy slope. He fell next to Mindulas as he could barley open his eyes to the sun which shone bright and warm as he noticed half of the land was flooded for the ice had melted. Aulor then tilted his head to the south were he saw a great black sky covering the lands.

"That is why everything is melting it is the sun tribe" he sighed and looked to Mindulas who coughed up water.

Aulor placed the sword next to Mindulas who sat up and shook his head looking to Aulor who he did not recognise.

"It is I Aulor do you not recognise me?" Mindulas frowned then fell into a deep sleep.

Aulor managed to drag him up the slope and toward the forest where he laid Mindulas against a tree and collapsed next to him. Aulor awoke and could smell something horrid as he opened his eyes and could see four wolves glaring at him with flesh in their mouth. Mindulas stood beside Aulor and lifted his mighty sword up as the wolves attacked him. The four wolves dived towards him only to be struck down by his sword as Aulor grabbed him and they headed quickly through the forest. The men ran for a time and felt very weak they managed to come to the village they had escaped from a year earlier as they rested near the border of the forest. The village seemed deserted save for a few farmers and women, Aulor noticed food being cooked from a small hut as both men quickly headed to the hut. Aulor placed Mindulas beside the hut as he quickly peaked through a shutter in the hut where he grabbed a handful of food and water. Aulor grabbed Mindulas as he struggled to carry the food and pull him as they managed to reach the wooded area not far from the village where they rested.

"We will rest here for a while and eat" Aulor panted and gave Mindulas some food which was bread and salty meats.

The men ate the food quickly then walked farther into the forest then rested themselves against trees.

"Thank goodness the cold is mild otherwise we would surely die" Aulor smiled to his friend who seemed different and weak "Why don't you speak?" Mindulas looked up to him his eyes where filled with sorrow.

"I am a broken man" he sighed "I attacked you and my fellow friends, I also led you to this dreadful land and have failed our quest in protecting Bethol" he wept as Aulor frowned and comforted him.

"Mindulas you have succeeded for you and I are alive we have beaten all evils and survived that is surely something" he smiled as Mindulas looked up to him.

"You have the look of your father before he went mad" he smiled now as both men stood as the night drew on.

"We should head back to the crossroads by the cave entrance, we shall march slow" Aulor smiled to his friend as they marched through the soggy earth.

The men stumbled across a fire which was lit in the distance it seemed to be a small camp as the men halted and looked about. Both men slowly walked up around the fire and hid themselves by using the trees for cover as they noticed five men dressed in rags. The men were ragged and had beards which were filled with dirt they also had rotting teeth and had many scars. About the fire were bones and many treasures as the men drank ale and spoke fiercely with each other.

"Bandits" Mindulas spoke softly to Aulor as he frowned.

"We have only one sword your one" Aulor sighed as the men began to argue and push eachother.

"Their savages they will surely eat us if they catch us" he pointed "Look at the bones they have probably ate some of the villagers" Mindulas sighed.

"Perhaps we can mingle with them for now?" Aulor looked to Mindulas who raised his eyes brows.

"Very well but remember they are savages so act like one" Mindulas led the way stumbling into the area around the fire followed by Aulor.

Mindulas crashed into one of the men and laughed as did Aulor who was in rags with a tattered beard as did Mindulas. The savages stood and glared at the men then laughed and drew their swords.

"Seems dinner is served" the tallest of the men spoke and wiped his mouth.

"You don't want to eat us we know of a food supply cave not far from here with shelter, clothing and food" Mindulas looked to the men with his blazing eyes.

"Why should we believe you" he looked to his other men "You could be assassins from the village" he walked closer as Mindulas drew his mighty sword and placed it beneath the man's chin.

"Well I guess you have no choice but to trust us for we have travelled far and wide but I promise you food if you help us for the road is dangerous" the men nodded as Mindulas smiled.

"Very well I am Wulver leader of these men we have also travelled far and wide and originate from the south" he sighed "We haven't always been savages but were driven from our homes many years ago and many of us headed north but many died along the way and we are the only ones left" Mindulas released his sword as Wulver sighed.

"I am Mindulas captain of the guard to Bethol queen of the former moon tribe, this is Aulor prince of the moon tribe son of Kronor" he placed his hand upon Wulver's shoulder "We have also fled our homes" Wulver stood back.

"Do not think you are my friend for we trust no one" he turned his back and sat among his men.

Aulor sat beside Mindulas and they watched the men who were laughing and often glanced over to Aulor and Mindulas who sat silent. Aulor felt the warmth of the sun on his face as he was awoken by Wulver who kicked him.

"It is time to leave" the morning sun was blazing ever the hotter now as Mindulas and Aulor rose to their feet.

"I must have fallen asleep" Aulor looked to Mindulas.

"It would seem so as did I" he paused as Wulver wlaked over to his men "I do not trust these men but they may server a true purpose in our quest" Mindulas sighed and glanced at his sword.

The company marched for a long time as they encountered many wolves as the scavengers defended themselves very well which pleased Aulor and Mindulas who were very weak and tired of battle. The men came to an open space in the wood which was filled with water and many supply wagons and horses which were laying about the area.

"Watch your step men from the south for the mud can consume even the strongest of men now that is has water" Wulver smiled to Aulor and Mindulas as the men clung to the trees about the muddy water.

Wulver climbed into the mud as he was attached to a rope which many of the men held as he brought back many treasures from the supplies.

"It would seem these supply wagons bear your realms sign" Wulver showed Aulor a crescent moon which was covered in mud and seemed to be a necklace "It was in the box I found as where many other treasures which we will be keeping" he smiled.

Aulor's eyes became like a child as tears began to pour down his face as he clutched the pendant and placed it about his neck with the silver chain which was still attached to it.

Mindulas sighed and put his arm around his friend as Wulver looked at them strangely as Mindulas gave him an evil look. The men marched out as Wulver kept a closer eye on the two men from the south who walked to the rear of the column often speaking of their home. The company of scavengers stopped near a road which was filled with bodies of men from the wind tribe and the sun tribe, there where also many horses and equipment scattered about the road.

"A great battle was fought here" Wulver spoke softly as all the men where crouched using the trees for cover.

The men looked up the road which led to the capital city and villages of the wind tribe where they could see nothing. The men began to walk along the road as they looked to the fallen men and noticed many women among the dead which surprised the men. The women where clad in black skirts and similar armour to the men from the sun tribe. The women looked to be great warriors as Wulver turned to Aulor and Mindulas and frowned as the men halted.

"Gather what you can I will speak with these two exiles" the other scavengers began to search for weapons and equipment among the dead.

Aulor stood beside a great flag which spouted out of the muddy ground and bore the symbol of the sun tribe as he sighed.

"What army could breach the frozen lands" he sighed then leant on a spear which rose from the ground.

"Yes this army from the south is mighty they originate from the east and are known as the sun tribe" he paused "Their army's are well organised I should know for I battled them once and saw their hatred" he sighed as Mindulas walked beside him.

"Yes they are well organised and I fear they will cover the land with darkness" he confronted Wulver now "We must warn the nearby peoples" he was interrupted as Wulver laughed.

"I care not, you promised us great treasures in this cave not far from here" he sighed "But we have found many treasures on our road east" he laughed "Maybe this war will benefit me and my men in the long term" he laughed.

Mindulas pushed Wulver to the ground and grabbed the spear from the ground which Wulver leant on he then held it to Wulver's chest.

"You are no man" he glanced to the other scavengers who halted and drew their swords "I have lost my home, my people and my queen to the enemy from the south and you mock this war" he laughed "You must not understand war for you do not respect it" he sighed.

"If you do not kill me now then I will hunt you to the ends of this earth. I have seen war yes but I do not respect it for my entire family and village where destroyed long ago so don't talk to me about respect" he looked Mindulas in the eye "Go Mindulas but do not feel safe for I will find you" Mindulas stood back as Aulor grabbed him.

Both men headed through the woods as Wulver laughed and his laugh could be heard throughout the wood. The two men managed to find the crossroads as they noticed more supply wagons which had been destroyed. The two men entered the cave which they entered long ago as they collapsed inside it.

"You are right my friend to understand war you must respect it but those scavengers will surely find us" Aulor glanced about the cave which hand not changed.

Mindulas nodded and smiled he then pointed to the corner where many clothes were placed. Hung on poles where many brown and black robes with many boots which were made of fur. The men changed into their new attire as Mindulas wore a black robe and tied his mighty sword onto his brown belt which he had found on the table. Aulor wore a brown robe and found a short sword which he took as both men headed out of the cave.

"We must find food" Aulor looked to Mindulas who pointed to a deer which stood beside the road eating grass.

Mindulas slowly crept by the road and threw Aulor's short sword which pierced and killed the deer. The men brought the deer back to the cave and began to cook it using various twigs and wood to make a fire. The men ate their food and left during the night as they followed the road east toward the frozen river. The men came to a battle which was taking place on the road ahead it involved many horses as Aulor could see it was riders from the south battling riders from the wind tribe who began to retreat up the road which led north as the evil riders followed.

"Quickly into the wood" Mindulas urged Aulor into the forest as both men carried on east.

The men came to the road which led north as they could see a village atop a hill in the distance. The evil riders seemed to join with another force which came west along the hills toward the village which was partly burnt.

"We must find Bethol and the company which went with her if we are ever going to reorganise and counter this evil which spreads like a decease" Aulor sighed as the men headed across the road and headed east.

As morning dawned the men decided to rest as they slumped down against the tree line which opened up into an open valley. Beyond the valley was the lake which now flowed just before the lake where more forests. To the north atop great mountains ridges was a great city of snow it gleamed in the sun.

"The kingdom of the wind tribe" Aulor smiled "Long have I desired to look upon it, it is indeed beautiful" he laughed.

"Yes but for how long look Aulor to the west the enemy are almost to the mountain slopes" Mindulas pointed to the villages beneath the mountain which where burning.

"We must help them Mindulas for our queen I feel is safe across the river I can feel it" he sighed and looked across the river and to the lands beyond which would soon be called Nulor.

The men rested for a time as they watched to their amazement many animals fleeing toward the river from the lands to the north. Mindulas frowned as he looked north with the sun blazing in his eyes Aulor also noticed this and stood quickly to his feet.

"Look!" Aulor pointed west of where the animals fled from as both men saw a great host of men marching out of the white city to the north.

"The last gamble for the wind tribe it looks like they are led by their king once more" Mindulas pointed out Mandelis who led the men which consisted of mighty tall men and few riders.

Aulor nodded as he felt a great pain running from his head as he fell to the ground and his vision became a blur. Mindulas drew his sword and struck the scavenger who attacked Aulor as he fell to the ground dead. Mindulas then fought on as Aulor could only see a blurred image as he could hear screams and the crashing of steel. Aulor fell into darkness as he dreamt of home and of his friend Palor.

"Aulor!" Mindulas spoke loudly as Aulor opened his eyes to see Mindulas looking down at him with blood across his face.

Mindulas smiled and helped his friend to his feet as Aulor clung to Mindulas as he rose only to see Wulver standing beside Mindulas.

"A nasty cut you have on the back of your head but I have bandaged it up for you, forgive me if I was too late" he smiled to Aulor as the rest of the scavengers lay about the area dead.

"Why are you helping us?" Aulor was confused as Wulver smiled.

"Your words were that of a king and it made me think about what I was doing and where my honour was. Well I have proven where my honour stands for I have helped slain the rest of the scavengers who did not see what I could see, I believe there is still hope" he pointed to where the army led by Mandelis rode from.

"A great battle is to take place north of here Wulver spoke to me while you were dreaming it will no doubt decide the fate of the wind tribe" Mindulas held his sword still which was covered in blood but shined still.

"Yes a great battle indeed and this area will be very dangerous soon for the army will have to travel this way south" he looked south "I also know of another army which moves south it is led by one they call Caira a great general of the sun army. It is said they have destroyed the mountain peoples and now set their attention north to help the northern army" he paused and looked to Mindulas.

"Yes they have named their land Malor and have named these battles the Malorian wars for they think they are unbeatable but Wulver spoke of Pertopolis the leader of northern army of Malor who was defeated by a great man from the moon tribe" he smiled as Aulor also smiled "Yes I believe it is Pailor as do you it is said he helped the tree tribe defend Lurinien" he looked across the river.

"Well I thank you Wulver but what do we do now shall we head across the river in search of our queen or help with the battle which is about to take place?" he stood now gleaming in the sun which seemed to fade as the army from the north rode south.

"Yes battle it is in my heart to redeem myself and restore my honour" Wulver smiled as his rotting teeth where seen as Aulor laughed.

Mindulas nodded looking to Aulor who lifted his crown from his head and looked at it smiling he then placed it atop his head again.

"Yes I am sure Bethol is safe and that her own journey begins now as does ours" Aulor smiled and began to walk northward to the looming battle he then turned to the two men "But tell me what of the great army we saw that year ago Mindulas?" he looked to Mindulas.

"Yes they where defeated as Mandelis withdrew leaving his forces to battle on the borders as he rallied his main army which now rides south over a year it took as Wulver says to assemble his army" he frowned.

The men marched for another day as they rested at a crossroad as they rested beside the road using the trees for cover. That morning the men could hear hooves and trumpets as the wind tribe army marched down the road from the north. The three companions hid behind the trees as the army marched along the east path. The army took a while to pass as dust was left behind them, the three men quickly followed the path east hoping to join the army and help in whatever way they could. The men caught sight of the army down a sloping valley as they could see the army was being ambushed for the valley was thin covered by woods. The three men noticed hundreds of arrows and many spears being thrown from the nearby woods as the column of soldiers where trapped in the middle of the valley helpless.

"This way quickly" Wulver urged the companions into the wood to their left as they raced down the muddy slopes through the thick wood.

As the men got closer they could see that the men who were being ambushed where not the main army they seemed to be a small column of foot soldiers who had no armour only peasant clothing. Aulor noticed that their where many heavily armoured men near the front of the column who where battling men from Malor who blocked their exit from the valley.

"Where is the king and his main army?" Wulver looked to Aulor as he spoke soflty.

Mindulas pointed and drew his sword as he could see many men from Malor firing arrows they seemed to have light armour on and where scattered about the wood. Many of the arrows which they fired hit the trees for the wood was thick but many arrows managed to pass the trees and kill the men in the valley. Mindulas charged down the slope and crashed his body weight into the archer who fell over the edge of a small rock and crashed down a hill. Mindulas then attacked the other archers nearby who did not notice the fall. Aulor and Wulver followed closely killing many of the archers who noticed this loss and fled through the wood. Mindulas and Aulor gave great roars as they charged killing the archers. The three men turned to their right and noticed many hundreds of men lying dead between the two woods as the heavy footman came walking back to the fallen. The battle was over very quickly but the casualties for the wind tribe where many as the three companions crept closer to the fallen men. Mindulas noticed that only sixteen of the footman survived and the majority of the non armoured soldiers had fallen.

"This is your chance Aulor Prince of the moon tribe" he paused "Or should I say King" he smiled to Aulor.

Aulor emerged from the wood as the footman turned to him drawing their swords which where covered in blood.

"I wish you know harm I am Aulor King of the moon tribe I have come with my two companions to aid you in your struggle against the Malorians" he stood smiling to the men who laughed.

The men had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes they wore grey armour and held silver swords and shields.

"Struggle?" the leader of the men walked forward he had a cut across his face and an arrow in his right shoulder "This is no struggle this is merely a set back, this column I led was merley a decoy as the main army have attacked from the south road they cut across country and are heading to the Malorians main camp" he smiled then walked off as the column followed, he then turned and shouted to the three men "You may follow if you desire death for to the west of here lie a terrible and mighty army ready to meet us" he smiled and walked on.

Aulor, Mindulas and Wulver followed the column keeping to the rear of it as they marched quickly up the valley and into an open plain. The column marched across a muddy plain as they marched for a time. The column marched for two days and reached a desert plain which once was the border camp to the tree tribe.

"This was once the border to the south west but the enemy pushed us back from here" the leader walked on.

The men came to an area filled with burnt equipment and it seemed to be the enemy's camped for the sun flag was standing in the centre of the camp. There where bodies pilled up near the start of the camp as the column noticed the king and his knights talking near the bodies. The surrounding trees had been cut and it left a barren land which seemed similar to the Malorians home land. Mandelis noticed the column as many soldiers quickly ran over and helped the injured from the battle which took place two days earlier. The leader of the column pointed to the king as Aulor, Mindulas and Wulver headed over to the king who looked at them and frowned.

"My lord Mandelis I am Aulor king of the moon tribe and have come to aid you in your battle if you will abide by this" he bowed to the king who laughed as did his men.

"Aid? No master Aulor we do not need aid for we have the enemy on the run they are fleeing back to their pit from whence they came" the king was proud as he spoke and looked to his men who laughed falsely.

Aulor sighed and looked about the destroyed camp he then turned his back on the king and walked away followed by Mindulas and Wulver. The king became angry now and his face turned red as he followed Aulor and grabbed his shoulder.

"Do not turn your back on me" Aulor glared into the king's eyes as he turned to meet him.

"I wish only to defeat the enemy's of Malor who destroyed my home and my people" he sighed as the king nodded.

"I understand Aulor" he paused "Very well you can march with us speak to my captains they will provide armour and such for you, now I must go to my men" he smiled his face became younger now.

The king was old his face was scared and had seen better days, he also had a grey beard with hints of brown in it. His eyes were blue and shone bright as his hair was also grey but had many parts coloured with brown. The king wore a silver crown atop his head it was thin and had only a front part with no back as it balanced on his head. Aulor and his two companions followed the captains and where suited out in battle armour which was silver and bore the symbol of the wind tribe they where also given weapons and shields as Mindulas used his own sword he had found in the caves of the mountain. A day passed as the men camped down the hill from the enemy's destroyed camp. The army was great indeed as Aulor looked among the many ranks of soldiers, the army camped in a great open plain which had many small ponds and was surrounded by trees save for the path leading south to the border. King Mandelis rode to Aulor who sat with Mindulas and Wulver beside a small fire near the border of the forest as he looked down to the men.

"The enemy are led by a captain called Ruven he was promoted after Pertopolis was slain at the siege of Lurinien, we ride south to meet the enemy as my scouts report they have amassed at the destroyed tower guarding the border" he nodded and rode along the lines of men who stood and many riders followed him.

"It is a trap and this battle will go ill indeed" Mindulas stood gazing out at the soldiers he then turned to Aulor and Wulver.

"Yes I also feel it the enemy is cunning indeed" Wulver spoke softly then frowned.

The army marched south road which led to an open plain with a small river flowing through it. To the left of the field was the spine of the mountain which loomed over the field and to the right where great forests and beyond that the great sea. The soldiers halted and formed a line across the field looking out across the river to the tower where thousands of Malorian soldiers where camped chanting to the wind tribe soldiers. The army waited for a time as Aulor, Mindulas and Wulver formed to the left of the line near the mountain among many rocks as Wulver sat atop a rock smiling to himself. King Mandelis rode firth with five of his captains who met Ruven and his two captains at the river which separated the two armies. Aulor squinted his eyes and could see the king rasing his arms and arguing with Ruven who sat atop his black horse very calm. Ruven had a black robe and black boots and pants he also had at his side a mighty black sword with a red circle in the centre of it. He also had black hair which was long and hit his shoulders as he also had a black beard with silver streaks running through it. Ruven had green eyes, which was uncommon for the sun tribe peoples and he was very tall. The captains spoke for a while as the soldiers became restless and where eager for battle. The sky was turning dark as black clouds appeared overhead and rain began to fall with thunder following.

"It is the work of Mailock he aids the Malorians" Mindulas spoke sharply to Aulor who nodded and focused his attention on the captains.

Aulor noticed Mandelis' captains drawing swords and striking their king to the ground as Ruven rode his horse over the fallen king who fell from his horse to the ground. The wind tribe army began to roar and charged down the field toward their king as the three companions slowly followed.

"This is ill my friend how can the kings own captains turn on him?" Aulor spoke to Mindulas who was running beside him and shook his head.

Ruven lifted his sword and rallied his soldiers who charged to meet the wind tribe army as they headed for the river. The armies met at the river as the Malorians used their archers to cripple the wind tribe who where in disarray for they where leaderless. Aulor quickly headed toward the kings body as he sighed and mounted the king's horse which was still standing beside him.

"Men of the north stay with me and we will have victory!" Aulor became a mighty man as he charged across the river cutting down many archers.

Mindulas smiled and became proud as Wulver laughed as they crashed into the river following Aulor. Ruven saw this and yelled as he charged the king of the moon tribe, Aulor fought bravely but became outnumbered as Mindulas and Wulver began to fight beside his horse. The wind tribe army followed but they had been crippled beyond repair as the Malorians fought fiercely. Ruven crashed his horse into Aulor knocking him to the ground and knocking Wulver into the river. Ruven was a mighty man he stood over Aulor who lay on a rock as he could not move.

"I cannot feel my back" he spoke to himself.

"I will ease your pain" Ruven laughed and lifted his sword up.

Mindulas swung his sword at Ruven but was hit with an arrow as he crashed into Ruven as both men fell to the ground. Ruven stood holding his face as it was cut by Mindulas' blade and he laughed. Mindulas charged the captain of the Malorians as they fought fiercely. Wulver crawled beside Aulor and helped him to his feet as Aulor coughed up blood.

"You are strong indeed" Ruven fought Mindulas as he spoke calmly to him.

Ruven came close to Mindulas and head butted him knocking him to his knees as he laughed. Mindulas blocked his blow with his sword as Ruven kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground. Mindulas began to bleed and stabbed Ruven in the stomach with his sword as Ruven fell back in pain yelling. Ruven stood laughing as Mindulas gasped, he then noticed Ruven was bleeding but the wound was not deep as Ruven smashed his sword into Mindulas' head as he fell to the ground. Wulver helped Aulor down the river toward the forest only to be arrowed three times in the back as he fell into the mud as Aulor fell beside him and both fell into darkness. Aulor awoke to hear screams as he could not move and looked about what seemed to be a dungeon of sorts. He sighed and looked to his left to see Wulver hung on the wall next to him he was not moving. On the floor were many men some dead and some were moaning in pain. There where also men on the walls chained and in pain, Aulor also noticed Mindulas among the men in the centre of the floor he was not moving.

"Mindulas can you hear me?" Aulor called out and his voice was low for his throat was dry.

Mindulas never replied as other men looked up at Aulor and moaned in pain pleading for help as they rolled about the damp cold floor. Aulor looked to his left and right struggling to move his arms which where locked in chains and stuck to the wall. Aulor struggled for a while then sighed and he felt weak once more and struggled to breath for his chest was stretched because of the chains on his arms. There seemed to be foul fumes coming from the centre of the room under a gate as Aulor frowned as the men breathed in the foul fumes. The door to the dungeon was wooden and it swung open revealing four Malorians who laughed and kicked the men on the floor as they removed Aulor from the wall.

"Lord Ruven wishes to speak with you scum" he spat at Aulor as he ordered the three men to drag him as they pulled him out of the dungeon.

Aulor was dragged up a spiral stony staircase as his bones crashed against the stone, he then emerged in a corridor with many cells and more prisoners where moaning in pain in these cells. The men dragged him to the end of the corridor and into a small room as they closed the door behind them leaving him alone in the room. Aulor coughed up blood and sat against the wooden door breathing heavily. Out of the dark corner in the room emerged Ruven with his black robe for attire he strode slowly smiling at Aulor.

"Aulor son of Kronor heir to the throne of the moon tribe, it is a pleasure to meet with you" he smiled then sat on a wooden chair about a wooden table with a jug of water and a bowl of bread and soup.

Ruven pointed to another chair opposite his at the other end of the table as he took a bite of the bread and offered it in gesture to Aulor. Aulor struggled to his feet and sat on the chair looking at the food his eyes craving them but his honour still stood.

"You will not eat?" Ruven offered him the food and water one more time before he pushed it onto the floor "Very well enough with the pleasantries" he smiled then folded his arms.

Aulor raised his head and his eyes were fierce now as he looked in disgust at Ruven who had a scar running down his face across his eye and cheek which Mindulas had done during the battle.

"A man of few words I see" he looked about the room "I must admit I am sorry for the way you have been treated if I had knew it was you I would have assigned you to my main camp south" he smiled as Aulor looked him in the eye "Now please tell me why where you fighting alongside Mandelis and his ragged army? The last I heard you fled from us when we wiped out your homeland" he leaned forward across the table.

"I wished for revenge against your people" Aulor's voice had changed he became evil in his speech and his face became older.

"I see" he sat back in his chair again and frowned thinking to himself "We found some interesting items on you and your friend. It seems these belong to my master Mailock" he placed the crown, bracelet, chain mail shirt and sword on the table which Aulor and Mindulas had found during their travels through the spine of the mountain "These are sacred items from the halls of Linderon my masters home, tell me why did you and your companion have them? And how did you get them?" he stared Aulor in the eye and became menacing as he spoke.

"I will not tell you but they are not Mailocks they are Kailor's" he stood knocking back the chair and grabbed the sword from the table holding it toward Ruven.

"Excellent" Ruven stood to his feet smiling towering over Aulor "Your hatred for me and my people is obvious, go on strike me down but then what? This tower is full of my guards and my army is not far from here how will you escape?" he laughed and grabbed the sword from Aulor who fell to his knees in agony "You may be useful but you are weak I will give you time and teach you how to use your mind as well as your presence" he smiled as he left the room and Aulor fell into darkness once more.

More many more days months Aulor was held captive in the dark tower of Ruven and his army he was held in the cells above the dungeon and given food regularly he now became strong again. Many men where taken and never returned as Aulor sat in his cell thinking of his companions held in the dungeon probably rotting to death. Aulor was awoken by a guard smiling at him as he was dragged from his cell and pushed forward toward a staircase near the end of the corridor beside the room Ruven had questioned him many months before. Aulor found himself atop the staircase where two guards opened a steel door revealing sun light as he placed his hands over his eyes and fell to his knees. Aulor was pushed out of the doorway and fell into a puddle of mud as the door slammed shut behind him. Aulor stood looking at the sun and breathing in the air as he smiled but his eyes hurt him still. On a black horse sat Ruven his eyes focused on Aulor who stood to his feet looking at the dark captain.

"You look well Aulor" Ruven's eyes never moved as he spoke always focusing on Aulor.

There where many other riders behind Ruven and behind them where woods and to his right the field and the river which he had fought on many months before stood.

"You see Aulor I have many of these prison camps all over the lands we have conquered" he paused "And we train each of the men we capture as our own the temptation of power always pleases them" he laughed.

Ruven pointed to Aulor's feet as on the ground in front of Aulor was Mindulas' sword, Aulor's bracelet and crown where also laid on the ground in front of him.

"Now I ask one final thing for you to do battle" Ruven nodded to his men who revealed Wulver and Mindulas who where covered in blood and thrown to the ground in front of Ruven, they where thin and looked weak "Strike them down and join me as my second in command" Ruven kicked both men who stood looking at their friend Aulor.

Aulor shook his head and smiled to his friends "I will do no such thing Ruven dark captain of Malor" Ruven sighed.

"You disappoint me Aulor, just imagine the power you could have the lands we could conquer together" he frowned "What has this life given you? Only death and suffering look at your so called friend Pailor where is he in this dark hour?" he looked to his men who laughed "You see Aulor no one is going to save you or your people they have abandoned you but I offer you this life line this one chance to seek revenge" Aulor's eyes looked straight at Ruven as he felt strange.

Ruven was still frowning as Aulor looked about the area and picked his sword up as he looked at Ruven. Aulor slowly walked toward Mindulas and Wulver who where given swords and where wavering. Mindulas had aged beyond recognition he looked into Aulor's eyes and could see the hatred and torment.

"Aulor, my friend we have been through so much but I shall never hate you for I believed in you I believed that you could unite our people" he sighed and wept "Even the great Kailor came to me in a vision and spoke of your courage and leadership uniting our people" Aulor laughed.

"You are indeed weak Mindulas, I always thought you where strong but look I have saved you over and over but this path I have chosen had got me nowhere" Aulor lifted his sword and struck Wulver to the ground slicing his sword through his shoulder and into his chest.

Wulver fell to the ground as Mindulas fell back dropping his sword as Aulor felt an urge of power flow through his body he felt powerful and respected.

"Aulor the terrible" Ruven laughed "Finish it!" he spoke louder and evil flowed through his speech.

Mindulas closed his eyes and thought of his homeland as Aulor lifted his sword and struck his sword down but Mindulas kicked him in the leg as Aulor reeled and fell to the ground. Mindulas fled toward the wood as Ruven smiled lifting his arm halting the men.

"Let him go he will not get far" Ruven dismounted from his horse as Aulor knelt looking at the ground smiling his eyes where bloodshot and he seemed older now "It feels good doesn't it, the fear from your enemy the power as you deliver your deathblow you feel almost like a god" he smiled looking down at Aulor "These are the teachings of Lord Mailock, you will be given a horse and attire my men will guide you to the front lines for I must go now" he mounted his horse "Follow me in two days" he smiled and rode off with a host of riders.

Aulor stood his presence had changed it was darker now and his speech became more aggressive for a terrible thing had happened that day Aulor had changed and would become the menace to haunt the peoples of Mia for a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The tower of Malor & the riders of the north

For months the nine rider's road south, they crossed dangerous borders staying close to the mountains spine. They had reached the border crossing into the newly named Malor but as Pailor and his men knew it only as the sun tribe. The men rode across the border into Malor and noticed many bodies scattered about the plains they looked to be the forgotten peoples of the fire tribe.

"It would seem we have found what happened to the fire tribe" Pailor sighed as the men bowed their head as they rode through the destroyed villages and hundreds of bodies scattered about the land rotting into the soil.

The ground began to change as they rode closer to the tower of Malor for the land was cracked and dry. The sun's heat was tremendous and the men could hardly bear it but Pailor urged them on. For another two days the men rode through the dry lands of Malor and did not encounter any resistance.

"We could have marched an army into their lands they seem to be unprotected, save for the sun" Hamler laughed as Pailor halted.

"Look!" Pailor pointed across the plain to a small rocky area where a line of men, women and children where marching in a line and they where bound at the hands and feet.

"Prisoners" Luin squinted his eyes as he spoke.

The column of prisoners where guarded by many horseman who had black leather whips which they used to hit the prisoners with. The column of prisoners was long there seemed to be over a hunrdred of them.

"I recognise some of the men they are from the lands of the moon" Pailor raised his eyebrows as he spoke and became excited.

"Seems they are lightly protected this is indeed very strange they don't have many defences in their own land" Balier looked to the men who shrugged their shoulders.

The company of prisoners halted among the rocky area and seemed to be rested as the guards dismounted from their horses and began to talk among each other. Pailor yelled and rode his horse forth with great speed toward the guards as the other men rolled their eyes and followed him drawing their swords. Luin readied his bow and fired an arrow just missing one of the guards who gasped to see nine riders charging toward their position. The prisoners began to cheer and tried to fight the guards who mounted their horses and began to rally against the nine riders. Pailor engaged the first of the guards as he waved his sword toward them knocking them to the ground and he trampled his horse over them. The battle was short as the last of the guards fell to the ground and the nine riders dismounted from their horses and walked over to the prisoners. Pailor walked over to a small boy and smiled he then looked to the boys mother who had black hair and dark skin they seemed to be from the fire tribe. Pailor looked about the people and noticed many different tribes ranging from the moon tribe to the fire tribe to the mountain tribe.

"Where were the guards taking you?" Pailor knelt beside the women.

"To the mines and work camps of Malor far to the south. They took another column one day ago to the capital city and another to the tower of Malor" she sighed and wept "My husband was taken to the tower for he is one of a few soldiers left from the battle between my people and Malor, they will probably torture him" she wept as Pailor sighed and looked to his men.

"Release them" the men began to cut the bonds and as the prisoners smiled and where comforted by their rescuers.

The women from the fire tribe smiled to Pailor "We thank you but I warn you there are more terrible things farther south toward the tower of Malor" she stood beside Pailor and whispered into his ear "Do not wonder too close to the mines and slave camps to the south for the men who where captured have been tortured beyond regonition and they are evil men now mutilated and full of hatred" she paused "That is the way of the Malorians they turn everything they touch into evil" she smiled to Pailor and walked beside her son.

"I am sorry that we cannot guide you north but we have to reach the tower of Malor" Pailor smiled to the women and her son "The strongest of your men will take the swords from the fallen enemy's and protect the column do not falter stay to the road north and stick to the mountain's spine you should then take the road west and reach the city of Lurinien" he smiled as Luin stood next to him.

"Shouldn't we spare some of our men to go with them and guide them?" Luin looked up at Pailor who frowned.

"Perhaps your right forgive me, we will send two of Baliers knights" the knights nodded as they led the company of refugees north "Ride safe" Pailor spoke softly to the column as he smiled to them.

The seven men mounted their horses and began to ride farther south as they passed the rocky terrain. The men road through the day and noticed storms coming from the south it seemed to be some sort of sand storm as day began to turn to night.

"We must stop and find cover" Luin pointed south then looked about the area.

Hamler spotted a small cave to the men' west as they rode quickly as the sand storm began to spread northward toward their position. The men managed to reach the cave and dismounted their horses leading them into the cave slowly. The cave entrance was small and stuck out of the ground in a strange shape. The men entered the cave which had steps leading down.

"Balier you and your knights guard the entrance and the horses we will search the cave" Pailor nodded to Balier.

Hamler, Luin and Pailor descended the staircase as they passed many skeletons on the staircase and noticed strange writings on the walls. The men reached the bottom of the staircase as all about them began to get darker. Luin lit his torch he had in his bag as he guided the men along a straight corridor. The men walked for a while and noticed many more skeletons and noticed that they still wore brown robes. They reached a chamber filled with crystals which shone as Luin held his torch aloft and revealed the entire chamber.

"The crystals are similar to torch's" Hamler laughed as Pailor frowned.

The crystals where different colours and there where big and smaller crystals spread about the room which had writings on the walls and in the centre had some sort of altar. Hamler looked at the crystals and was amazed as was Luin who smiled but kept focused as Pailor stood in front of the altar. The altar was surrounded by four small pillars which seemed to keep the room aloft. At the base of the pillars was a square which was covered in dust. Pailor wiped away the dust using his green cloak he was given by Hamler and his people. In the centre of the square was a circle and inside the circle where the symbols of the tribes of Mia. The symbols where shining different colours, the circle seemed to be moving very slowly similar to the device in Linderon. Pailor looked up and noticed on the wall in front of him a picture of Linderon set atop clouds and he sighed. Beneath the picture was a dark doorway which was sealed it had a mark of each symbol across it and had the writings of Linderon across it.

"What is this place Pailor?" Luin looked to Pailor.

"I don't really know Luin but I feel it has something to do with Linderon" Pailor noticed a book half open on the floor beside the altar as he walked over to it.

Pailor opened the book and wiped away the dust, the book was titled 'Gateway to Linderon' Pailor frowned as he began to read the first few pages.

"What does it say?" Hamler became impatient as he tapped his feet.

"It states that this place is some sort of gateway between the worlds of the gods and this world of mortals" he frowned "It was once protected by great warriors but it would seem these warriors died out a long time ago. I would seem that these guardians are of a different race that we have not yet seen and a race that many do not know of" he sighed as they felt rumbling.

The room began to rumble as the men where knocked to the ground by a great force of wind as Pailor could see his father Kailor standing on the altar looking down at the men.

"Father" Pailor stood and smiled as Hamler and Luin where motionless.

"Your friends are fine they are sleeping for now" he laughed.

"Why have you come?" Pailor stood looking up at his father.

"You know why" he smiled "This place was once a gateway for our people to watch over the peoples of Mia to see their progress up close" he frowned "But Mailock used this gateway for his own personal benefits, he decided to influence the peoples of the sun tribe the newly formed Malorians. He used Pertopolis and Caira as an excuse they also came through this cave and killed the keepers of the gate" he sighed "As you can see the sand rots their bodies as do the other creatures which come to shelter here. Once Pertopolis and Caira had slain the keepers Mailock told me of this and in turn we exiled them but that is what they wanted. The rest you know of as both of the exiles arrived they began to train the peoples of Malor and build great fortress' and army's they then launched their assault upon Mia. Once you, Bethol and Eerma left I know choice but to follow so I followed using the boats to travel instead of using this gateway. When things began to go ill I decided to head to this gateway to travel back to Linderon but Pertopolis and his elite guard where here to greet us and slain my personal guards. I however fought Pertopolis but Mailock cast down a curse upon me banishing me to this form of shadow" he sighed.

"I see now father, my hatred for Mailock has grown even more" Pailor looked to the ground and squeezed his fist.

"No my son, do not give him the satisfaction not yet, you must confront him yes but not let your hatred for him take over because he is very powerful and will use this against you. You must travel to the fortress of Malor and draw out Mailock from his throne in Linderon" he smiled to his son "There is one more thing you should know, I was wrong about Aulor he has been tortured beyond repair mentally and physically he was captured by the new captain of the Malorians a powerful man known as Ruven he has turned Aulor to his side. Aulor now commands with Ruven as they lay waste to the northern lands. Aulor is planning to hunt the remaining peoples of the moon tribe I fear he will come looking for you eventually as will Ruven who was Pertopolis' apprentice and now is Mailock's apprentice he has learned many powerful skills" Kailor began to fade.

"Father!" Kailor vanished as Pailor looked to see a dark cloud covering the room and a laugh which is recognised.

"We meet again Pailor" Pertopolis stood in a cloud of darkness he was attire in black armour and his face was young again.

"I killed you!" Pailor gasped.

"Yes you did but I am not dead my soul resides in Linderon but Mailock has freed my soul and I will return soon to seek my revenge. You see if your father was in charge in Linderon he makes sure all souls go straight to the unknown where they belong but Mailock captured my soul" he laughed as the room began to shake as the smoke vanished into the dark doorway.

The dark doorway began to open as a dark cloud could be seen and small figures where running from the cloud toward the doorway. Pailor pulled out his sword he then noticed two creatures running toward him they looked like men but where grey and had red eyes they where bigger than men and their teeth where sharper and they had claws and where running with great speed.

"My master calls them Mahools they are your former council members" Pertopolis laughed.

Pailor struck the first of the Mahools as he cut its shoulder but it roared and threw him against the wall. Pailor shook his head and engaged the other Mahool who had a sword and began to battle Pailor. The Mahool was much taller than Pailor and wider as it swung its mighty dark sword toward Pailor who blocked its every move. Pailor struck the Mahool across its chest as it roared and swung again missing Pailor who rolled out of the way and quickly swung again cutting the creatures hand right off as it roared in pain. The other Mahool charged Pailor and knocked him over as it clawed at his armour. Pailor quickly grabbed his axe and swung at the Mahool slicing through its head as it fell to the ground. The injured Mahool roared and smiled it then picked up Pailor's sword which he had dropped and licked it smiling. The Mahool was more clear now to Pailor revealing its long brown hair which had blood stains in it, as for its teeth they where covered in green substance and the creature was drawling.

"I shall enjoy eating your flesh Pailor" the creature spoke viciously and it was hard to understand.

Pailor quickly stood and threw his axe which stuck in the Mahool's stomach as it fell to the ground roaring in pain. Pailor stood above the creature and removed his axe and swung chopping its head off. Pailor was sweating he knelt on one knee and gasped for air he then picked up his sword and placed it into his holder as he did with his axe. Luin and Hamler rose to their feet and yawned as they looked to the ground and noticed the two Mahool's lying motionless as they gasped.

"What are these things?" Hamler spoke loudly.

"They are Mahool's a little gift from Mailock, we must go I fear more of them will come" the men quickly ran up the stairs as Pailor looked back and sighed.

The men reached the top of the staircase exhausted and noticed that Balier and his knights where covered in sand and shaking.

"The sand and the coldness" Balier spoke mumbled words he was shaking and the horses had fallen to the ground not moving.

"Quickly get inside" Pailor sighed and helped the men into the cave.

Pailor looked out at the storm and noticed lighting striking various places in the land and a great storm engulfing the land.

"You said before that they had little defences but I think the natural defences of the world protect them, we where fortunate to find this place" Pailor frowned then sat on the staircase as did the men.

The men rested for a time as Pailor kept awake and protected the men during the night as he constantly went down into the chamber and watched the doorway but no one came through it. During the night Pailor read more of the book which was on the altar and he became fascinated it told of when the gate was first created and when Kailor came to power. Pailor walked back up the staircase and noticed the storm had died down now and it was morning he felt the sun shine on his face as he looked out of the cave. The men where awoken and they left the cave but their horses where no more and this was ill news to them.

"We will not survive walking in this heat Pailor" Luin spoke sharply.

Pailor looked south and notice in the distance a giant rock spouting out of the ground and atop it a great tower of black around the tower seemed to be great walls of rock.

"There is the tower of Malor it doesn't seem that far a walk, come" the men began their march south.

The seven men walked farther south but it seemed the tower wasn't getting any closer and it seemed the sun eluded them showing them false visions. Often the men rested but the sun shone down and burnt them so they could not rest as often. The men now reached another rocky plain but their where many pot holes in the ground and many paths leading down into canyons below. The men watched their step as they went jumping over various pot holes.

"No army could march straight to the tower, just look at the land here" Balier pointed to the ground and sighed.

The men carried on their relentless march but the land began to defeat them for two of the knights collapsed and all of the men's faces where burnt and their lips dry. Hamler pointed and noticed an oasis he quickly ran down a slope into a canyon below as did the other men but Pailor and Luin walked slowly with caution.

"Water!" Hamler yelled as he ran and the other knights overtook him and began to drink from the water.

Pailor quickly noticed that the pool was an illusion and quickly ran beside the men throwing them aside. Hamler pushed Pailor and frowned he then looked back at the pool which was now a pool of black thick substance which was bubbling he quickly spat to the ground and his hands where covered in it.

"It is the poison of this land" Pailor spoke to Hamler.

Two of the knights who drank it began to feel strange for the poison had travelled through their blood stream.

"What is wrong?" Balier spoke to his knights who held their throats and their eyes turned black and they fell to their knees coughing and yelling in pain.

"It is the poison it works away at their body" Pailor drew his sword and stood firm as Balier, Luin, Hamler and the other knight frowned.

"What are you doing!" Balier jumped in front of Pailor.

"Look!" Pailor pointed to the men who began to change their faces turning blacker and their veins turning black with the poision.

The men began to speak strangley and stood bowing their heads down they then drew their swords and smiled to the other men. The two poisoned men charged at Balier who fell to the ground and his knight interveined smashing into the now evil men. Pailor smashed one of the knights in the back of the head with sword as the other poisoned knight crashed into Pailor who fell to the ground as Luin shot an arrow into the poisoned man's shoulder knocking him to the ground.

"They are not dead" Luin spoke to Pailor who nodded.

Pailor then turned to Hamler who was not affected by the poision and frowned then looked to the black pool.

"Do not worry I am not poisioned I didn't have a chance to taste it" Hamler sighed.

Luin looked up and held his bow tight as he noticed many men clad in armour standing around the canyons edge looking down at the men.

"You are trespassing on our land men from the north" the voice spoke from behind the column of men "Lord Mailock wished you alive so we wish no confrontation" the voice fell silent as Pailor looked up.

Pailor nodded to Luin who fired killing one of the Malorians who fell into the pool of blackness as Pailor and his men quickly used the cover of the canyon as cover for the Malorians fired down killing the two poisioned knights. Balier sighed and drew his sword charging up the slope to meet five of the Malorian soldier's. Balier's loyal knight followed as did the rest of the men. A battle ensued as Balier and his loyal knight held the path leading down into the canyon as Luin fired arrows at the Malorians who began to climb down from the ledge. Pailor and Hamler climbed the canyon and met the Malorians at the top of the canyon as they fought relentlessly. Pailor and Hamler defeated the few soldiers as they charged down the slope and noticed Balier holding his knight on his leg as Balier spoke soflty to him. Pailor and Hamler sighed as did Luin who came behind Balier and placed his hand on his shoulder for comfort. The four men now headed off and noticed that the soldiers had left tracks leading southwest away from the pot holes of the plain. The four men headed along the path from which the Malorian soldiers had come which led down a slope and through a dark canyon. The men where very tired at this point as they marched through the canyon which protected them from the suns rays but they yearned for water. The men walked for a while and came to two giant statues which where of Caira and Pertopolis. The statues where almost like a gateway for behind the statues was a slope leading up and it was made of stone and led up to a gateway at the top. Pailor noticed four guards standing outside of the gate clad in heavy armour and they where not moving but holding great spears and standing firm looking down the slope. Pailor quickly pulled his sword from his belt and yelled to the guards who stood motionless but began to laugh.

"You fools none may enter" The guards slowly walked down the slope.

Luin fired an arrow but it did not penetrate the guards armour as they laughed and walked down the slope shutting their visors on their helmets. Pailor charged with his men following as they battled the guards on the slopes. The guards where powerful and hard to kill but Pailor managed to kill one of them as the men battled on. Suddenly out of the gate came riding many horsemen as they charged toward the men at great speed. Pailor lifted his great axe from his back and cut down the first horse which charged him as the horse fell to the ground and Pailor struck down the rider. As Pailor looked up he was struck by another horse as he fell to the ground in agony as Luin ran to help Pailor.

"There are too many my lord" Luin spoke down to Pailor who held his old wound tightly.

Balier and Hamler continued to fight the three remaining guards as they battled about the base of the statues. Balier managed to kill one of the guards as did Hamler who battled bravely. Luin protected Pailor who lay on the floor in pain as the horsemen encircled Luin and Pailor holding their swords down at them.

"Run!" Pailor shouted to Balier and Hamler who could see their friends where captured.

Balier and Hamler quickly ran from the statues down the same path they used to get to the statues as they where persued by many more riders. Balier quickly turned to face the riders as Hamler climbed up a rock to his left and readied himself as he dived onto the first horse which reached the men as he pushed the Malorian from the horse to the ground as Balier stabbed the soldier with his sword. Hamler steadied the horse which did not take to Hamler who fell from the horse banging his head on a nearby rock.

"Climb!" Hamler shouted to Balier trying to move his body but he was too weak as the evil riders surrounded him.

Balier began to climb as he could see Hamler being dragged off as the horsemen noticed Balier climbing and began to fire arrows. The arrows hit the rock face beside Balier who climbed with haste as he managed to reach the top but he fell into the sand atop the cliff for exhaustion had overwhelmed him. Balier crawled for a while then fell into darkness as the sun gazed down upon him. In this moment Balier dreamt of his friends and of Kailor the great as he felt a surge of energy through his body and he awoke from his dark dreams. Balier noticed that it was dark and slowly crept about the cliff edges as he could see many hosts of soldiers marching through the canyon below past the great statues and through the gates. Balier noticed that behind the gates their rested a vast array of camps and a dark city dwelled in the middle of the camps. Behind the city itself their resided a great tower which pierced the clouds themselves as Balier gazed in marvel at the tower of Malor. Balier sat atop the cliff and pondered his thoughts as he clutched his sword on his belt and sighed. The coldness of the land began to affect Balier as he quickly headed across the cliff and managed to climb down into a gap in the path beside the statues. There Balier waited for his moment to act as the army began to pass through the canyon and finally reaching the gate as he quickly marched to the rear of the column of soldiers who did not notice him. The army passed through the gate into the city as the gate closed behind Balier who quickly ran behind a small hut to his left. Balier looked about and noticed many villagers walking about the city many women and children resided here and they where covered in dirt. The people seemed arrogant and ferocious as the army spread out and rested among the camps. Balier noticed two great black horses which led the company of soldiers ride up the slope toward the tower away from the camp they where followed by four other riders. Balier used the shadows to his advantage and quickly found himself alongside the slope, he quickly crawled around the guards who where stood at the bottom of the slope. Balier quickly ran up the slope and found himself in another city which seemed more advanced than the camps down below for great black buildings could be seen and many of the towns people where cleaner and seemed more intelligent than the ones down in the camps. Balier quickly headed through the city avoiding the villagers as he followed the dark horsemen who where riding slowly toward the tower. Balier followed them down a dusty path leading straight to the tower through the city. The horsemen headed up a spiral slope which was heavily guarded and Balier noticed a bridge began to be drawn up as the horsemen passed across it leaving a gap. Balier stayed close to the shadows and noticed as he looked down the gap that there where spikes and many body's and skeletons lay down in the gap. Balier headed away from the bridge and followed the gap as he came to the edge of the city where great walls protected it but he also noticed a way across the gap. Balier began to climb a small rocky hill beside the wall which was positioned at the end of the gap to the east of the bridge. Balier almost fell as he climbed the rocky hill and found himself on the other side of the gap beneath the looming tower of black. The tower itself was covered by clouds of black and lighting often struck the land beside it, it was a cursed place and drove fear into Balier who halted for a moment pondering his next action. Balier climbed up another hill and found himself in a courtyard, he noticed many cages holding skeletons and there where also crows pecking the bodies inside the cages. Balier was almost sick due to the stence and the sight of these cages, he then noticed poles holding men on them who where hung and chained on the poles. Balier noticed two horses being watched in the courtyard by the four riders who where talking and sitting on a broken wall in the courtyard. Balier used the cages for cover as he headed for the doorway to the tower which had statues either side of the doorway of Pertopolis and Caira. Balier entered and emerged in a hall with a great statue at the centre of Mailock holding Mia in his hand and his other hand pointing toward the doorway from which Balier had entered. Balier noticed a great staircase leading up to another level of the tower as he quickly up this staircase and found himself in a corridor which over looked the hall room. Balier noticed many doors and another staircase leading up but it was steeper as Balier could see one of the doors half open. He quickly looked inside the doorway to a dark corridor filled with paintings of great battles. Balier headed down the corridor and emerged into another courtyard filled with many men. To his right was a path leading up and around to the courtyard as did the other path to his left and both where covered by a wall as he ducked down. Balier looked over the wall and noticed a great chair at the edge of the courtyard looking out over the city below and in front of the chair stood two men in black who Balier had followed. Balier noticed to the right of the courtyard tied to poles where, Hamler, Pailor and Luin who where covered in blood and bruises. The courtyard was also filled with other soldiers who where standing to the left of courtyard. Balier crept closer using the right path which brought him closer to the prisoners.

"My lord Mailock I have ridden far from the north to here your council and I have an apprentice to follow in my footsteps that I have brought with me" Ruven bowed as he spoke to his master.

Mailock never spoke but he wore a black robe which covered his face, his hands where firmly rested on the arms of the black chair.

"Excellent Ruven you have proved yourself worthy, I shall make you our main general" Mailock's voice was like poision his speech was almost like hissing "As for Caira she is still a general for her slow progress irritates me but she is loyal" he turned his head very quickly to Pailor "And as for my nephew I thought he may have reconsidered my offer and join with me but he is as stubborn as his father" Mailock now turned his attention to the man standing next to Ruven "Ah I know of you prince Aulor of the moon tribe, I feared you would become a thorn in my side but it would see you will make a worthy captain, you have an excellent teacher" Mailock looked to Ruven then turned his attention to the prisoners "I will ask you again Pailor son of Kailor, why would you be stupid enough to march into my land and try kill me?" Mailock laughed and it hurt Pailor's ears.

"I have succedded you old fool, I have drawn you out of Linderon as we speak my father is attacking Linderon to take back what is his" Pailor spat toward Mailock.

Mailocks head turned left and right he seemed to be distracted and his thoughts where elsewhere.

"Ruven dispose of these petty prisoners in whatever manner you like, I must go" Mailock stood and a great cloud of darkness covered the courtyard.

With a flash of lighting Mailock was gone and Ruven turned and looked toward the prisoner as he smiled.

"I will let my loyal captain choose" Ruven turned to Aulor who removed his hood and his face was different.

Aulor's face was scarred beyond recognition as was Ruven's but Aulor seemed more corrupt now and powerful.

"Why Aulor I believed in you as did my father" Pailor sighed.

"Yes but you are a fool Pailor do you not see the true power of Mailock why not embrace it" Aulor walked toward Pailor.

A Malorian heavy armoured soldier walked over to Ruven and whispered something in his ear as he nodded. Ruven walked beside Aulor staring at the prisoners he then turned and pointed to a small looking Malorian who was hunched over and had one eye. The man seemed to move like a snake and seemed untrustworthy he bowed to Ruven who rolled his eyes and pointed to the prisoners.

"Tuvete do not kill the prisoners and no playing with them ok" Ruven spoke down to Tuvete who smiled as his green teeth began to ooze.

The man's hair was tattered and grey covered in dirt and his clothes where ragged his foot was also turned inward.

"I will be good master" Tuvete voice was slippery.

"Very well Aulor let us depart we are needed elsewhere" Ruven and Aulor followed by the many Malorian soldiers headed through the doorway and out of the courtyard.

Tuvete quickly smiled and moved almost on all fours toward the prisoners walking around them laughing and licking his lips.

"Yes I will be good but your flesh smells so fresh and full of goodness" he laughed but began to cough heavily.

"How could a man become so low" Pailor looked down to Tuvete.

"Yes a man I am Tuvete I am" Tuvete smiled to Pailor.

"I think his mind is missing Pailor" Luin spoke to Pailor as he sat in his cage.

"Do you know much of your new master Ruven, Tuvete?" Pailor spoke softly to the strange man who halted and looked at him.

"My master Ruven showed me the power of this realm by sparing my life during a raid on my village to the north" Tuvete smiled but his face seemed sad.

"So you are a man of the north?" Pailor smiled to him standing in his cage now.

"I am of the fire tribe I was only a young man at the time of the attack they wiped us out too quickly led by Pertepolis but Ruven showed more potential he was powerful but he also had the tactial genious which Pertepolis lacked he was only interested in glory" Tuvete spoke proudly of his master.

"So Ruven was second in command to Pertepolis?" Pailor became intrigued now.

"Yes he helped Pertepolis make important decisions on the campaign north. He knew Pertepolis was a good commander but his obsession with you and your sister became his main priority and he became mad in the end" Tuvete spat on the floor and coughed again "When the north army turned toward the moon triber Ruven insisted they send a scout force ahead but Pertepolis wanted his glory by riding right into their land and driving them out. It would seem it worked his gamble but Ruven lost faith in his master and began to make terrible decisions for Pertepolis ultimately leading him to his death at Lurinien" Tuvete looked at the prisoners as Pailor raised his eyebrow he seemed very curious.

"So in turn Ruven took command?" Pailor looked directly to Tuvete.

"Yes, and as you rode south to this land he left plans for his commanders to carry on the attack for Mailock had questions for his new commander" Tuvete walked closer to Pailor and spoke quietly to him "But I fear my master is becoming to powerful he wishes to overthrow Lord Mailock and Caira that is why he has spared your lifes" Tuvete felt a sharp pain to his head as he fell to the ground.

Balier stood smiling to his companions as he stood over the fallen Tuvete who was still alive but in a deep sleep now.

"Balier I was so close to finding more answers about what is going on but I thank you for our rescue" Pailor laughed but sighed he wanted to know more.

Balier helped Pailor out of his cage as both men helped Luin and Hamler out of theirs as the men sighed and stretched their arms. As the men stood looking at around the courtyard they noticed the sky beginning to thunder as if some great battle was ensuing high above in the heavens.

"There isn't much time we must hurry" Pailor looked to his companions who where confused.

"No time for what Pailor?" Hamler stood looking at Pailor.

"I must reach the summit of the tower but I will need your help my friends" Pailor stood a proud man now as he frowned to his companions.

"I will follow you to whatever end my friend" Luin stood beside Pailor and smiled.

"You are a man of honour and defended my city with all your strength, of course I will follow you into battle one last time" Hamler laughed.

Balier nodded not speaking a word for he was loyal and respected Pailor as a king among men. The four companions headed through the doorway leading into the corridor as they emerged looking over the balacony to the hall below.

"We need weapons" Luin spoke softly to Pailor who nodded.

Below in the hall the men could see Ruven, Aulor and many Malorian soldiers talking and arguing. Pailor headed up the staircase which led to another corridor where two guards stood looking at Pailor. The corridor was filled with many rooms as the guards yelled and charged toward Pailor who ran toward them also yelling.

Pailor crashed into the guards knocking them to the ground and wrestling their weapons from them as Hamler helped him. Pailor and Hamler struck down the guards who lay motionless as they held the swords which they took from the guards.

"Quickly!" Pailor led the way as they ran down the corridor and up a small staircase.

The men followed a spiral stone staircase up to a round room filled with tables and chairs, atop the tables seemed to be many books and scrolls. The room had four doors and out of the door in front of the men walked three men attire in brown robes.

"Halt who are you" the three men in robes spoke softly and walked with grace.

"I am Pailor son of Kailer" Pailor stood proud as he spoke.

The men in the robes laughed and became evil now as there voices became more menacing and darker.

"Son of a fool, our lord Mailock will be pleased he awaits you" the men drew back their hoods and revealed their faces which were damaged severly and their hair was grey with black lines running through there hair "We where once guardians of the sacred entrance to this world but have succome to greater powers now, only Pailor may pass" the men drew swords and they seemed to speak in unisense with eachother.

Pailor handed Luin his sword as the men in robes attacked Hamler who defended himself against them as Luin helped him battle them. Balier also entered the battle grabbing one of the men from behind as he tried to strangle one of them. The men in robes where powerful indeed, they seemed to read every move which Luin and Hamler used. The men in robes seemed to use long swords which seemed to be curved and where black.

"Go Pailor!" Luin yelled to Pailor.

Pailor ran through the door which the men in robes came through, Pailor now entered a cold stoney room filled with statues of various men who Pailor did not recognise. Pailor moved past the statues and could see in the corner of the room many men in black robes laughing and watching him as he strode forth. Pailor marched up a staircase and found himself walking along a black marble floor as he could see another staircase in front of him leading up. The staircase was long as Pailor felt a gush of wind as he managed to reach the top and could see many statues about him in the room he now stood in. Pailor looked forward and could see another courtyard in front of him with another marble path leading his way. In the courtyard stood a dark figure looking up at the clouds, behind the figure was a chair of black marble and to the right of the chair attached to the edge of the courtyard was a black doorway.

"I knew you would come nephew" the figure spoke loudly and revealed himself to be Mailock as he turned to Pailor.

Mailock looked much like his former self he seemed untouched by evil as he smiled to Pailor. Mailock's face suddenly changed as his eyes turned black and his hair changed colour he seemed to age very quickly as his face became grey.

"Uncle I have come to challenge you and bring peace to this realm for you have caused much evil and tainted the lands with it" Pailor spoke softly but firmly.

"Indeed I have but do you think by defeating me you will bring peace" Mailock laughed and the tower thundered as Pailor fell to his knee "No it will not bring peace for others will take my place, as you say I have tainted the land" he paused "I have tainted it forever, there will always be hatred and evil" he laughed and sat atop his chair.

"I do not believe you, you are weak Mailock look at you the evil has drained you" Pailor walked to the chair and stood in front of his uncle.

"Yes I am weaker but it is your father you battles me" Mailock looked to the sky which was thundering.

"How can you be here and their at the same time" Pailor was surprised.

"I have powers you wouldn't believe, powers that your father didn't even know about" he smiled "That is why I have been using the guardians to help me, they possess knowledge of the ancient lords who created us all" Mailock stood now looking at his nephew.

"Father trusted you as did my mother why did you betray him" Pailor became sad and remembered his beloved mother.

"Your father was powerful but careless he trusted too many people, all my life I have lived in his shadow and had to defend him when others seeked his power. Pertepolis and Caira where planning on killing your father long ago I found out about them but decided to use them to my advantage. As you know it worked and now I have control of both worlds" he touched Pailor's shoulder.

Pailor fell to the ground and felt a surge of power through his body he felt mighty as he looked up at his uncle.

"This is but a taste of the power which I could offer you Pailor" Mailock smiled he had almost achieved in bringing Pailor to his side "Join with me embrace the power, you can have anything you desire even that women Savannah, ah yes I have watched you" Mailock laughed.

Pailor felt a sudden change he quickly stood knocking Mailock onto his chair as he stood now flowing with power and rage he glared at his uncle who seemed worried.

"What are you doing" Mailock looked into Pailor's eyes and saw only goodness.

"I am ending your reign of this world Mailock the weak" Pailor spoke with wrath.

"You fool you are indeed like your father and now you will be punished like he has" Mailock laughed and thrust his arm forward knocking Pailor across the floor as he crashed into the black gateway "Farewall Pailor son of Kailer may your torment be as painful as your fathers" with that Mailock walked over to Pailor and revealed a mighty black sword.

Pailor suddenly felt the gateway behind him open as Mailock fell to his knees he was suddenly caught in two minds. Pailor noticed through the black gate that Kailer his father was battling Mailock along a cloudy staircase beyond the gate. Kailer looked to his son urging him to strike down Mailock. Pailor quickly charged Mailock who fell back holding his head as he fought the spiritual battle with Kailer. Pailor lifted up Mailocks sword as his uncle lay on the floor like a child.

"Have mercy nephew?" Mailock spoke lovingly to Pailor.

Pailor struck the black sword down as it sliced through Mailocks chest as he yelled in pain. Pailor was thrust back smashing into a statue beside the marble path as Mailocks body vanished into a black cloud thundering the entire tower as it travelled through the black gate which shut behind it. Luin, Hamler and Balier headed up the staircase and found Pailor who was lying beside a statue.

"Pailor!" Luin yelled as he knelt beside Pailor who was bleeding from his mouth and his hair was grey as was his face.

The men quickly carried Pailor as the tower began to shake and the sky became clearer now. As the men decended the tower many of the men in black robes began to make strange noises and many where yelling and crying. The men quickly avoided the guards and left the tower using Baliers route as they rested among canyons just outside of the city surrounding the castle. Pailor lay motionless his body was broken as Hamler, Luin and Balier knelt beside him in his final moments.

"It is done my friends but I fear a greater evil will come and Mailock will return but when he does so will I" Pailor smiled to his friends as he could see the sky become lighter and could see his mother smiling down on him.

"Pailor do not struggle my friend" Luin spoke softly into his ear.

Pailor breathed his last as a great gush of wind swept from his body the saviour of the peoples of Mia but a new evil would come which they would have to defend against on their own for Caira was still at large.

Ruven strode with Aulor to the top of the tower as he sighed looking at the chair he then looked around the courtyard and looked to Aulor.

"We must unite the Malorians for they will be uneasy about their master parting with them but we must make examples" Ruven felt he must act and quick.

"What do you mean master" Aulor looked to Ruven who smiled.

"I want you to hunt down the only people who know of this and continue your search for the moon tribe decendants I will clear things up here" Ruven nodded to Aulor who smiled then walked off as Ruven looked out across the land.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Southern Wars

Eighteen years had passed since the founding of Nulor, Naleur and his mother dwelt in the kingdom of Nulor to the north of Mia hidden from the enemy's sight. Leor and Dagious had ridden south to war with a great host of men to challenge Caira and her great army which fought the mountain tribe to the south but where pushing up toward Nulor.

Leor and Dagious stood with there four hundred remaining men as they looked down the slope from which the horns could be heard as they redied their lines. Out of the fog beneath the slope rode forth a older looking man with grey beard his clothes seemed to be that of royality but his clothes where old and tattered. The man fell from his horse as Leor's men ran to help him as he yelled aloud and wept.

"I am a servant of Pailor the mighty" the man kept repeating the verse over and over as Leor and Dagious strode beside the man.

"Who are you?" Leor knelt beside the man who smiled to him.

"You are a kind man I can see it in your eyes" he stood to his feet holding his arm which was bleeding "I am Hamler son of Unor and heir to the throne of Lurinien" Hamler had aged beyond regonition he was much weaker and seemed to be scared.

Leor gasped as he looked to Dagious who was also shocked to here this for the last they heard was seventeen years ago when Hamler, Luin, Balier, Pailor and many other knights rode south but they where never heard of again.

"You are one of the riders which rode with Pailor to challenge Mailock many years ago and you are the rightful king of Lurinien" Leor smiled as Hamler sighed.

"I have not been deemed worthy to return for a great evil now hunts me and my other kinsmen who disappeared long ago" Hamler whispered into Leor's ear and he was shaking "Aulor now rides with Caira he seeks me out and he also seeks the decendants of the moon tribe from whence he came" Hamler stood back and pointed down the valley where more horns could be heard.

"Aulor" Leor looked to the ground and sighed he knew Aulor well only as a young boy "How many men ride with Caira and Aulor?" Leor grabbed Hamler's arm who shrieked like a child he was indeed torment.

"Three thousand strong, it is the entire force of the south and Caira's last attempt to break the mountain tribe who fight farther south" Hamler looked to the men.

"We must hurry Leor!" Dagious quickly looked to Leor for his kin where fighting in the lands below.

"Yes in due time Dagious we haven't the men to counter Caira's force but we can try" Leor mounted his horse and looked to Hamler.

"Be weary of the evil which you are facing for they have cunning weapons and can turn even the purist of men to evil" Hamler wiped his mouth as he looked up at Leor.

"Thank you Hamler, will you ride with us?" Leor smiled down to Hamler.

"I have run for far too long I will fight for Pailor and seek revenge for I am the only one who knows what truly happened at the tower of Malor" the men gasped at Hamler.

"You have travelled to the tower" Dagious eyes flared as he looked to Hamler.

"Yes and Pailor defeated Mailock but Ruven now rules the lands in his place he has covered Mailock's demise well" Hamler mounted his horse and drew his sword.

Leor frowned and was shocked as he felt hope again as did his men who laughed and cheered.

"Mailock is defeated only a man now rules the Malorians!" the men yelled and cheered.

"Yes a man but a powerful and cunning man he had inherited many powers from Mailock and has created an army that the world has never seen" Hamler felt his arm as his eyes widened and he suddenly rode down the slope yelling and cursing.

Leor followed with his force as Dagious also followed as the men decended into the foggy lands below. The men rode fast now galloping through the foggy plains which where surrounded by forests and hill as they could hear the sounds of swords clashing and a mighty stream which flowed in front of them. The men halted at the river and glanced across as they noticed a lone mountain which stood high in the middle of the plain with many Malorians encircling it firing arrows.

"The outpost to the south my father must be there" Dagious yelled and charged his column as Leor followed.

The Malorians where many, their army where filled with footmen who climbed the mountain fighting Adageo and his men who held firm holding various key positions around the mountain which was shaped almost like a castle. Aulor was sat to the right of the mountain with Tuvete who sat on a smaller horse beside Aulor's mighty horse as they watched the battle. Aulor was dressed in a black robe but had battle armour attached to it as he had his arms crossed almost staring a hole right through Hamler who rode beside Leor who felt Aulor's gaze. The horns were being blown by Adageo who stood near the summit of the mountain. Dagious noticed Caira who was dressed in a chain mail skirt with a black helmet and black garments she held a ball and chain as she smashed her way up the slope of the mountain.

"I will take my column and attempt to make an exit for my father and his men" Dagious rode forth to the foot of the mountain as he battled his way through a sea of Malorian footmen.

Leor knew Dagious was being rash as he ordered his men to form a square with his remaning archers in the centre as they released many arrows at the footmen who where slow and bulky. Hamler held his part of the square with Leor who was impressed by Hamler's fighting ability as he struck down many Malorian soldiers.

Aulor motioned slowly as he rode his horse very slowly looking directly at Hamler and the battle which ensued. Hamler felt an urge as he glanced to Aulor he suddenly charged away from the battle to meet Aulor who laughed. Leor yelled as he could see Hamler being drawn away from the battle as Aulor sat looking directly at him seeing Hamler riding toward him screaming.

"You have eluded me long enough king of Lurinien last of a weak people" Aulor smiled as his face could be seen under his hood as he drew his mighty sword.

Hamler lifted his sword and felt a sudden pain as he fell from his horse to the ground and noticed his own sword was stuck in his leg as he cryed in pain. Aulor dismounted his horse and walked slowly toward Hamler who struggled to remove his sword.

"How has this happened?" Hamler spoke to himself as he began to panic.

"Perhaps you are foolish or perhaps I made you do this, you have a weak mind Hamler too weak for this world" Aulor placed his fist around Hamler's kneck as he squeezed "I will tell Luin and Balier how much you screamed like a child" Aulor laughed as he twisted Hamlers sword about his leg tormenting Hamler.

Suddenly Hamler began to laugh looking deep into Aulor's eyes who looked surprised.

"It is ironic Pailor and his father where right to have faith in you I can still see the goodness in you" Hamler coughed up blood "I may be finished but look around you, the Malorian empire is finished the people of Mia are rising up against you and your kind" with that Aulor removed Hamlers head as he panted struggling with his mind.

"You speak foul words old man" Aulor threw the severed head to the ground as he mounted his horse and road off with Tuvete through the forest to the north of the mountain.

Leor saw everything as he sighed feeling helpless as he road beside the fallen Hamler then looked to where Aulor had ridden. Leor could hear his men crying for his help for the square had fallen apart leaving his men vunerable to attack. Leor rode forth rallying his men as he attempted to assess the situation as he looked about the battlefield which began to fill with fog. Dagious had managed to create an open for his father and his kin to escape through but they where stubborn and would not heed Dagious' guidence. Leor noticed this and quickly rallied his men into a moving formation which protectedt Dagious' flank as they moved toward Dagious and his men who quickly joined the formation and created a square using all of their men. The positing of Leor and his army was perfect for they where protected from archers because of the mountain protected them. The Malorians surrounded the northern army as Leor noticed that Caira commanded them from the mountain as they yelled menacing crys down to the men. Dagious noticed his father was near Caira as she followed him into a cave atop the mountain as Dagious gasped and dismounted his horse.

"I must reach the summit and relieve my father and his men Leor" Dagious looked to Leor who nodded as Dagious retreated from the front of the square into the middle where many wounded men lay.

Dagious was followed by four of his loyal knights as they quickly began to climb the mountain and follow the secret routes which led around the mountain. After a while Leor noticed the square was holding well and he decided to follow Dagious for he was concerned that if Caira and her followers managed to conquer the mountain that they would attack Leor and his men from behind. Leor began to climb as he struggled through the mountain with two of his men. The three men came across many bodies of fallen Malorians and Adageos men. Leor could hear battling as he reached the summit and could see in the cave that Caira was battling both Adageo and Dagious. Dagious' men had fallen battling Caira who was menacing and gave great crys out which startled the men. Adageo was an old man but he was sturdy and very wide he was similar to his son and wore a crown of gold. Adageo wielded a great mace as he swung it toward Caira who seemed to read every move. Leor noticed Malorian soldiers coming from around the mountain and climbing up toward Caira. Leor ordered his two men to go around the mountain and report when the Malorians reach the summit. Leor entered the cave and noticed Dagious was full of anger and his face had changed he was filled with fury and rage. Caira struck Adageo on his shoulder with her chain and ball as he fell to the ground. Dagious struck caria slicing her arm as she dropped her weapon only to reveal a very thick bladed sword with spikes coming out of it.

"Caira you are outnumbered lower your weapon and surrender to the men from the north" Leor spoke bravely.

"And who is this man who interupts me" Caira turned to Leor her face was hidden from view, she had firey red hair and laughed at Leor "I sense something in you something you and your friend have but you seem to master it well" Caira began to tempt both men who halted and looked at her.

"No my son fight on" Adageo shouted to his son for he could see past her trickery.

"Silence old fool your time is over let your son decide the future of your people. Can you not see you are heavily outnumbered" she looked to Dagious.

"Yes but you have become weak for many years you have battled but to no avail" Dagious lifted his word ready to strike Caira.

"Indeed I fear my time is coming to an end but my work here is done it is time for men to now decide the fate of this world I am the last of the gods among men" Caira laughed as she was struck by Dagious and Leor who suddenly delivered the final blow to her.

A great wave of energy blew past the men who fell to the ground and felt a surge of power as they stood to their feet. Adageo sat silent as he looked into the mens eyes seeing something he dreaded.

"She has tainted you" Adageo stood holding his sword tight.

For a second the cave became cold and both Dagious and Leor looked at each other but there eye contact was firey as both mens faces seemed to change and they became hostile. Dagious looked to his father suddenly waking from a dream as his shoulders slumped and he became relaxed.

"What are you talking about father?" Dagious smiled to his father.

Adageo shook his head and lowered his sword he seemed a broken man who had lost everything to him and was weary of everyone even his own son.

"My son what are you doing here I told you to defend our home to the north" Adageo gave a half hearted smile to his son then looked to Leor who was looking down at Caira's body.

"Yes father but an invasion force captured our border tower so we had to reclaim it with the help from Leor and the peoples of Nulor to the north" Dagious placed his hand out to introduce his friend.

"Yes I am Leor captain of Nulor, I have began trade rights between our peoples and all is well to the north but we don't know for how long" Leor quickly remembered his men "Forgive me Adageo I must get back to my men they are battling at the foot of the mountain" Leor quickly left the cave.

"He seems a good man my son but he has tasted the power from Caira I fear your victorys will be your demise" Adageo glanced to his son then left the cave as Dagious followed.

"What do you mean father" Dagious ran beside his father as they looked down to the battle which ensued at the foot of the mountain.

"You know of what I speak you also have felt it" Adageo turned to his son "I am probably paranoid for I have seen strange things these many years we have battled Caira but recently strange creatures have entered the frey. They appeared when two dark general's from the west appeared I think one was called Ruven and the other Aulor they had turned the battle to the Malorians. We where holding off well against Caira who seemed to be weaker since her partner Pertepolis was destroyed at the battle of Lurinien but when those two dark figures entered the frey we stood no chance because they brought powerful weapons and creatures with them" Adageo sighed "We drew the main force of Caira's army away from our home and used this outpost as our defence against them" Adageo sighed "But enough talk let us join the battle below" with that said father and son joined the battle.

The battle raged on for a short time until finally the enemy where routed and fled through the wooded forests as Leor and Dagious had defeated the Malorians again. Three hundred and ten men survived the battle and a hundred of Adageos men also survived as many where injured inside the mountain. After the battle the men celebrated inside the mountain as Leor plotted his next move alone and without Dagious' council. Leor sat in a small cave alone as he began to look through a map he was given by Dagious showing the known world they had explored. Leor began to add to the map as they began to create a map of Mia as he began to draw the locations he had seen on his travels across the northern realms. All through the night he created the map and began to write journals which was not common and forbidden by the Malorians only the wise guardians where able to write. Leor wrote about his journeys and the battles he had fought, when he finished writing he planned his next move on the map he had created as he looked south.

Dagious sat with his father and fellow kin about a round stone table which sat in the centre of a cavern deep inside the mountain. The men where laughing and eating as was custom with the mountain tribe for they enjoyed life. Dagious noticed Leor walking into the cavern his face was different he seemed tired but a smile was on his face and he walked with haste.

"Leor are you ok?" Dagious stood to great his friend.

"Yes all is good, friend" Leor grabbed Dagious' arms in a sign of friendship as he smiled.

Dagious nodded looking back to his father who was looking at Leor his eyes focusing on Leor's.

"The reason I have disturbed you is that all through the night I been thinking of ways to attack the Malorians in their own lands but it seems impossible" Leor looked to the men as Dagious stood back.

"Yes it is impossible are numbers are too few we need more men" Adageo stood looking at Leor who looked like a mad man.

"Exaclty I will march farther south you can join if you will but we must act now for the Malorians will be regrouping" Leor placed his map on the table, the map was fairly small but very detailed.

Leor pointed to the border to the south which crossed into the Malorians home land and he smiled.

"I sent scouts during the night to look from a high point to the south and they say it's a three day march to the border" he smiled "My men report that the border is protected by small mountains but there is only one gap into the realm and it is protected by a great gate with two watch towers either side" the men where frowning.

"Leor this is madness we know of this place we managed to avoid it by marching around the mountains which took a week but what you speak of is madness it is heavily defended" Adageo turned his back to the map.

Suddenly Leor became enraged he then calmed down and looked to his friend Dagious who seemed confused by Leor's actions.

"You need rest my friend but why did you not council me on this matter?" Dagious walked toward his friend.

"Get away from me" Leor began to laugh "I didn't tell you because you would have said the same as your father I see now what must be done I will march alone" Leor gave the men a glare which was menacing as he took his map and left the mountain with his hundred men.

Leor began his march south with his loyal men who feared their captain now who seemed to have changed he was obsessed. The company led by Leor marched for a day south and stumbled across equipment which was left by the fleeing army of the Malorians. The men also saw many signs of battle long ago as they marched through open plains filled with death. As they marched farther south they came across various signs, the men also noticed among the wooded areas many spikes dug into the ground with heads of the fallen mountain tribe upon them.

"Do not show fear for that is weakness" Leor spoke to his men for he was a good leader but the men feared him now.

Leor began to teach the men how to draw and write as he began to create an elite unit of soldiers unlike any other. The men decided to camp for a couple of days just north of the gate into Malorian territory as they began to train in the woods and nearby mountain range using unusual tactics. Nothing is ever said of what happened during these days but Leor and his men did not enter the lands of Malor they halted on the borderings mountain range and where not seen by many for many months.

Dagious began to ready his men for the march back north for they had spent many months with Adageo and his men in the lonely mountain for they gave up hope of hearing news from Leor who had vanished with his men.

"Father I must ride back north and inform both my kingdom and Bethol's Nulor about the battles and tidings which have taken place" he smiled to his father "But I will leave my best men to stay and defend with you incase of another attack" Dagious embraced his father and headed north with his men for Adageo was too proud to abandon his last remaining outpost in the south.

Dagious returned to Madonia a hero as was his men but many wondered where Leor was and his men. Dagious never answered that question as he stayed in Madonia for only three days as he then headed north to Nulor to inform queen Bethol and prince Naleur. Great horns and trumpets where blown as Dagious smiled entering the city of Nulor followed by his loyal guard. Dagious met with the captains of Nulor who where left to watch the west border.

"All is well on the western border we have watched the enemy and they seemed to have disappeared for now" one of the captains spoke hastly to Dagious who nodded.

"Very well but do not under estimate the Malorians and or even the wind tribe for they are hostile as well" Dagious smiled to queen Bethol was greated Dagious with a kiss on his forehead.

The hall was filled with many captains and soldiers as queen Bethol sat upon her throne with prince Naleur sat beside her, he seemed to have grown into a strong young man and seemed eager for battle.

"My lady the battles in the south have gone well but we have halted at my fathers outpost to the south" he sighed "We haven't the man power to attack the Malorian gate into their land but the path north is defended by my father and his loyal men at the mountain outpost to the south" Dagious smiled to the queen "I wish to tell you that Leor followed by a hundred of his men marched south to attack the gate against my will and have not returned for some time" Dagious sighed.

"Thank you Dagious you are a loyal warrior and friend to the peoples of Nulor, as for Leor it is not your fault and I do not condem you againt not marching with him south it is indeed foolish and not like Leor" Bethol frowned and sighed.

"Thank you my lady I will march south tomorrow and meet with my father again" Dagious bowed.

"Take a company of Nulorian soldiers with you they are young but eager" Bethol pointed to a lone captain who smiled.

"My men are ready my lady I will gather them at the gate" the young captain smiled and left.

"Thank you my lady" Dagious smiled.

"Fifty there is prince Dagious, may the blessings of my father and mother be with you" she stood and smiled to the men.

"Mother I wish to march with them I am ready" Naleur stood and looked to Dagious who heard him.

"No young prince it is a dangerous place to the south" Dagious looked to the young prince then to the queen.

Bethol looked to her beloved son and could see that he was ready but she was scared for him.

"Lord Dagious my son is capable and willing and he will not be a burden to you and your men he will be in command with the young captain" Bethol smiled to Dagious who didn't seem pleased.

"Very well my lady but we march to eventual war, farewell" Dagious nodded as his men left and headed for the gate of Nulor.

Dagious spoke with the young captain and his men as they laughed and he told them of his travels and battles to the south. After a time Naleur rode down to the gate on his beautiful white horse attire with the royal armour as was his horse. Two other brown horses rode next to the king they where his advisors, one was dressed in brown robe and had no hair or eyebrows he had a pleasant face and seemed to be a scribe as he held a journal writing down what he saw. The other advisor seemed to be the princes body guard for he was big and sturdy and had long black hair and green eyes his face was stern and he seemed strong.

"This is Jolse he is my scribe and very intelligent man of Nulor, the other is my bodyguard Tuskal he is the strongest of my people and very loyal" Prince Naleur smiled as Dagious nodded and did not seem pleased as the company marched out.

The company marched for two days as they passed Madonia and headed farther south passing across the green land. Prince Naleur and his men where amazed by the mountain city of Madonia as they passed and headed toward the broken tower watching the borders. They passed the tower as Dagious met with his main army who joined with Naleur's men as they camped a night at the broken tower then headed out the next day south. Naleur rode beside Dagious often listening to his tales and was amazed by his laugh and his take on life as he began to learn from Dagious who had changed into a mighty prince now. Dagious noticed Naleur watching him and smiled he then turned his attention to the young prince of Nulor.

"Tell me Nulor where is your father?" Dagious spoke softly to the prince who sighed.

"They say he died long ago after the battle of the moon tribe, my mother says he became mad and left our people across the ocean only to be destroyed by the creatures which roam the sea" Naleur sighed.

"I am sorry young prince" Dagious looked forward as he rode slowly on his horse.

"I didn't know him but it still hurts that I didn't meet him" the young prince stroked his horse.

"Perhaps you will some die when all turns to white and you find yourself alone" Dagious laughed.

"Perhaps" Naleur smiled and it gave him comfort.

Dagious frowned as he looked south and could see a black cloud of smoke rising from his father's outpost and quickly hastened the march. The men reached the mountain two days later and where horrified for many of the men where hung on spikes and many heads where placed on spikes around the mountains foot.

"Father!" Dagious dismounted his horse and ran through the mountain as he searched all the chambers and found only more bodies of his fellow kin.

Naleur sat on his and cried he had never seen anything like this he was comforted by Tuskal. Dagious emerged from the mountain and his face was grey as tears began to show he fell to his knees and wept.

"What happened there are no Malorian body's" one of Dagious' men spoke to their prince who looked up.

"Their all dead my fathers body is mutilated" Dagious spoke with wrath and his eyes had changed.

Naleur and his men entered the mountain to secure the chambers as Dagious sat on the grass looking south as his men became disheartened. Naleur and his men came across Adageo he didn't have his sword he was sat on his throne and his head was missing. Jolse began to write in his journal as Naleur knelt in front of the king and closed his eyes and began to speak to himself. Jolse noticed that the king did not struggle it seemed his head was sliced right off but there where no other marks. The kings men where scattered about the chamber they seemed to be armed and had many markings on their bodies.

"This is strange my lord" Jolse looked at the bodies and could see bite marks on their bodies.

"Perhaps they had wolves with them?" Tuskal looked to Jolse.

"No these are not wolf marks they are bigger markings" Jolse wrote what he saw as Tuskal stood beside his prince.

Naleur stood and bowed to the dead king as he turned and left the mountain with his men. Dagious stood he seemed a changed man now hate seemed to control his emotions.

"We found no enemy's King Dagious" Naleur nodded to the new king.

"King?" Dagious smiled to himself something had taken control the same thing that took control of Leor.

Dagious turned to Naleur and looked to his men then looked to the south and smiled but it wasn't a smile of comfort.

"We march south we will seek revenge" Dagious mounted his horse and looked to his men "Whoever does not ride south will be exiled" his words where powerful as he spoke.

"I will ride with you King of the mountain tribe, Alopier and Madonia" Naluer mounted his horse as he men marched behind him.

"Very well let us ride south" Dagious led the company south.

The company marched south for many days as they destroyed small patrol companies of the Malorians who didn't seem prepared. Dagious captured a small company of Malorian scouts as he set up camp a day away from the gate into Malor.

"Your going to tell me who led the attack against my fathers stronghold to the north and how did you penetrate its defences while my father sat on his throne" Dagious punched the men and spat at them "Tell me!" the men laughed.

"Are you blind? A company of hundred men march through these lands killing everyone and everything they have been for the past couple of days" he man coughed up blood "They say the company are led by Leor a captain from the north and a friend to you" the man laughed "They are camped by the coast many say but they are hardened warriors and none dare challenge them. It would seem many factions are battling against each other for control of Mia but lord Ruven and Aulor will crush these small factions" he laughed as Dagious cut his head off.

Dagious stood and looked about at his men he then gritted his teeth and walked to his horse.

"The coast, Leor?" Dagious spoke to himself and frowned "I will rip your heart out Leor!" Dagious yelled aloud and mounted his horse.

"King Dagious you ride alone?" Naleur stood beside his horse.

"Yes young prince you have command" Dagious never looked at Naleur or the men as he rode off across the plains and vanished out of sight.

Dagious rode for days without eating or resting but his body carried on but he features began to change. His hair became darker and his skin became grey he was changing but he did not realise it he was being consumed by his hatred. Dagious could see an abandoned fortress on the coast as he rode through the dense wooded area which led to it. Dagious was struck from his horse as he fell to the ground and grabbed his sword he looked up and could see many men looking down at him laughing.

"My master said you would return to him" one of the men spoke viciously, his eyes where black and his face grey as where all of the men who seemed possessed and hardened warriors.

Dagious was taken through the wood and to the beach where many men where training and building equipment and ships. The fortress was crumbled and badly damaged as Leor walked down from the entrance he wore a black cape which was attatched to his battle armour. Leor's face was pale and his hair had tints of grey in it and his eyes where menacing.

"Hail King Dagious" Leor laughed as he strode and stood in front of Dagious.

"Why did you kill my father and my people" Dagious strode forward but was held by two guards.

"Why not?" Leor scratched his face as he spoke "You see Dagious ever since we destroyed Caira I have felt more powerful and something that has been eating away at me" he smiled "You see I have channelled my anger and power I have created an elite unit of fierce warriors. We reached the gate but someone came to us during the night his name was Ruven he is the leader of the Malorians and a great man. He told me many secerets as we spoke during the night he also showed me the truth. He left in the morning and we marched over the mountains I pondered what he said but never took heed as we attacked every Malorian in the area killing at will. As we marched back north we visited your father and where welcome only to attack them from the inside" Leor laughed and pointed to the ships "Ruven told me of a secret island near the old moon castle many miles away it is believed the Ocean tribe dwell their. As you can see we are building are ships and equipment for an invasion, it is said they are great warriors and hold many treasures and wonderful things" Leor looked Dagious in the eye "You have also felt this power I have spoke of I can see it in your eyes" Leor smiled.

"Yes I can feel it in my blood its bubbling ready to burst out but I can't" Dagious fell to his knee struggling with his anger and pain.

"Give in to it" Leor smiled and looked to his men knowing that it would consume Dagious unlike Leor who channelled the power and used to his will.

"I will follow you my master" Dagious stood smiling he seemed stronger somehow and Leor hesitated but then smiled.

"Good this is one more thing I ask of you" Leor stood beside Dagious "Show your men your knew power and bring them here for we will need more men to invade the Ocean tribes land and make it our own, once this is done we will march on Nulor and claim it for our own" Leor's voice was poision as Dagious nodded not telling him of Naleur.

Dagious left and returned to his men many days later telling them of his travels and what there new mission was. Naleur and his men where worried but never questioned Dagious about it they only agreed.

"Naleur take your men and reinforce the tower bordering the south" Dagious smiled to Naleur who knew something was wrong.

Naleur left with his men as Dagious smiled leading his men to the coast and to Leor who would train them in the ways of hatred.


End file.
